Something Wicked This Way Comes
by xpoisonedxangelx
Summary: Rating for language and future violence.Full Summary inside.Logan returns from a three month absence,to find Marie in a coma.One man can answer his questionsOr so he thinks[Introduction of Gambit into the Movieverse]On Long Hold
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: X-Men, and any likenesses there of do not belong to me, but belong to the wonderful people such as : Stan Lee, Marvel, and Fox Movie studio (Movieverse).  
_

_Full Summary (So far): Logan returns to Xavier's Institute three months after the incident at Alkali Lake, only to find out that the girl he had sworn to protect long ago was in a coma. Seeking answers, he heads into the city, only to find someone who might hold all the answers.  
_

* * *

_  
Eyes like two shining emeralds._

_Skin like fresh milk._

_  
So clean, so pure._

_So full of pain._

He didn't even know her name, he didn't know anything about the girl except one thing. _Elle était un ange_ (She was an angel). An angel that had stolen his heart, and robbed him of peace of mind. The girl had come so swiftly into his life, and he never knew if he would see her again.

Remy LeBeau, the man known as the Prince of Thieves as well as the Thief of Hearts, sat at a corner table in some smokey bar in New York City. He didn't like Yanks, he didn't like snobby rich folk, he sure as hell didn't like the cold weather; but for some unknown reason, he couldn't leave. He had to find the girl with the jeweled eyes, at least find out her name. After that, he could go on his merry way, after that she wouldn't haunt his every waking moment. _After that. . _He held onto that thought as if it were a mantra, that he would be fine after he found out her name. Maybe, just maybe if he kept telling himself that, he'd believe it.

* * *

The Rabid Wolverine was on the prowl again tonight, he had to find out what had happened to Marie, _his _Marie. He was possessive over her, in a form that no one would ever realize. After Jeanie died, she was his main concern, always had been his main concern, but if he didn't focus on Marie, he would begin to slip into the depression that had taken him over for three months after Jean's death.

It was love, but not in the sense of waxing poetics. It was a love that made no sense to anyone, not even to the man so ruthless as Logan. He loved her, but not in the romantic sense at all. It was. . . As if Marie were his only link to the sane world, and he had to hold onto that, but the grasp upon that link was loosening minute by minute.

_Flashback_

_"Logan, you're back!" The gentle voice of Storm, also known as Ororo Munroe rang clearly in his ears as he opened up the front door to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children. He had left again, this time he was gone for three months, three long months after Jean Grey's death at Alkali Lake. He had to grieve in his own way, and in that grieving, he realized that there was still another soul that needed him._

_"'Course I am darlin', didn't think I'd stay away forever did you?" He gave a gruff smile, wrapping his arms around the lithe form of the Weather Goddess, taking in the scents all around him. He paused, as he couldn't pick up one scent, it was as if it never truly existed to begin with, his entire body tensed. "Where's Rogue?"_

_Ororo slowly pulled away from Logan, looking up into his eyes, her voice soft and filled with sadness. "Rogue was injured one night in the park. There was an encounter with a few of Magento's lackey's. They were trying to take her again. One of them, did a terrible amount of damage." As she spoke, the Weather Goddess' emotional control was becoming overbearing, clouds began to roll over the sky, and it began to rain, mimicing the tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Logan's mind flew into overdrive. No! Not his Marie! How, why, what was Chuck thinking?! He should have been here, he shouldn't have left Marie alone. "What.. where is she?" His voice filled with strained control._

_"She's in the medical lab downstairs. She's been in a coma for a week now Logan. Charles has tried to touch her mind, but for some reason, it's like she's not even there."_

_"Co- -" His throat tightening, his heart falling to the floor. "Coma?"_

_"One of Magento's boys did grievious damage to her Logan, her heart. . . It can't take the strain."_

_"Dammit 'Ro why didn't anyone contact me?!"_

_"There was no way to contact you Logan, otherwise we would have." A new voice, one with a faint Oxford accent rang clearly through the hall as Charles Xavier wheeled himself into the main foyer. "She is physically healing, but her mind, there is much damage that I do not even understand."_

_"I'm going to go see her Chuck."_

_End Flashback_

That had been a week ago, two weeks since his little Marie had opened her eyes. He wasn't there to protect her, and he felt most assuredly guilty. He entered a smokey filled tavern in the city, and went straight to the bar, ordering a beer. He needed a drink before he continued on with his search. Magneto hadn't been seen since the attack, it was as if he had never existed to begin with. Sabertooth and Mystique weren't around either. None of it made sense to the Wolverine, nothing made sense right now.

The girl he had began thinking of like a daughter, hung onto a simple thread of life (if you can call a coma living), and he didn't know what to do about it. As Logan tossed a few bucks onto the bartop, taking the mug of beer, he took a long deep drink, his nose flaring for a moment, taking in the scents of the place, and slowly one scent stood out. A scent that he had found lingering on Rogue's hair.

His eyes began to search the tavern, and that's when. . .

* * *

Remy sat there, shuffling his cards, and that's when he saw the small man enter the bar. He looked mean though, and looked like he could shit nails and still be fine. As he watched the stout man order a beer, and take it up to drink, their eyes connected. Remy felt a feeling of dread surge up against him as he saw the man begin to stalk towards his table. _'Merde, Remy gon' be hurtin' in a minute if he dun get outta here.'_

He looked down to the deck of cards in his hand, and then back up to the man that was now standing at his table. "Can Gambit 'elp y'mon ami?" The Cajun's accent drawled out.

"What did you do to Rogue?!" The man's voice, while calm was inflected with so much emotion, so much anger that it made Remy flinch faintly.

"Dunno no Rogue, Gambit dunno what y'talkin' about."

"I smelled you on her Gumbo, and now she's in a coma. You fucking lying. . . " The man's hands raised up slowly, as if he were going to punch Remy.

"Her?" Could this be the angel's friend?

_Flashback_

_He had only been in the presence of one beautiful woman, and that was a long ago time. Tante Mattie was beautiful to him, not even Belladonna could touch the beauty that his Tante had, but that was before he had seen. . . Her. She was sitting on a bench in the park, it was near sunset, and it seemed that was what she was waiting for. _

_Remy LeBeau was a lady's man, and never past up a chance to sweeten up the women folk he had seen, as he veered off of his course, he sat down slowly beside her. "Allo Chere, mind t'tell Remy what a belle femme like you is doin' sittin' out here all by y'lonesome?"_

_The girl, who was swathed in a green long coat and a hood, black gloves lingering over her hands, slowly turned to look at him. That's when Remy's breath was taken away, deep soulful emerald green eyes, and white whisps for bangs. Her voice was soft, "Ah jes waitin' foh tha sunset, it's tha best spot foh it."_

_And a Southern Belle to boot?! Be still his beating, no pounding, heart. He gave his most charming smile, his voice a soft whisper. "Dere be better t'ings t'look at den da sunset chere."_

_The girl seemed to be like a dear in the headlights, glancing over towards Remy for a moment. He could have sworn he heard her gasp. That's when he realized that his sunglasses had slipped down, and that his eyes were showing. "Pardon moi, dang things." He pushed up his sunglasses and gave a soft smile. "Dun worry, dey be - -"_

_He got cut off though, as the sweet southern's voice came sweetly singing into his ears. "Beautiful." Her cheeks flushed with colour, and for a moment Remy believed that he was the one that was utterly and absolutely lost to the femme in front of him. No not a femme, but un ange. _

_But unfortunately their sweet moment, was to be interupted. As they sat there talking, and right before she was going to tell Remy her name, they were attacked. He had been caught unaware, otherwise it wouldn't have been a problem. He was never caught unaware, what was this femme doing to him?_

_Four figures appeared out of nowhere, and seemingly ignored Remy as they began trying to take the girl that was sitting by his side. Now the girl surprised him as she fought back with such extreme prowress, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. A large man, hairy to say the least, stuck something within the girls chest, a large scream was heard and then nothing. Remy charged two decks of cards within his hands, and sent them towards the large hairy man, before fighting off a woman with his bo staff. Finally, it seemed sweet Lady Luck had shown up for his ange and himself; in the form of leather clad people, a large gust of wind set everyone sprawling, tumbling into the park, and the last thing he had seen was a man picking up his ange, and seemingly to disappear into thin air. The scent of sulfur filled his nose. _

_End Flashback_

"Yeah her Bub!! What the hell did you do to Rogue?!" The man was getting violent now, Remy knew he had to act.

As he slowly stood up, to look "Shorty" in the eye, he slipped his cards into his hand and began to charge them. "Gambit dunno what y'talkin' about mon ami."

"Don't fucking lie to me Gumbo!" With that a _SNIKT_ was heard and the short man lunged towards Remy, all he could see was horridly sharp looking metal claws, that's when he let the cards fly, hitting the man in his face. As the cards exploded rightin front of "Shorty's" eyes, Remy hopped over the table, and ran towards the door, exiting into the night air.

"Dat homme be nuts." He panted after he had ran several blocks. That was all he had time to say, before something hit him on the back of the head.

_And everything. . . _

_Went. . . _

_Black . . .  
_

* * *

_AN: Not the greatest start IMO, but this wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully the muse will not leave me, and I will be able to write more chapters of this, writers block is horrid though. Please review, but please do not flame. I can take critique, but only in friendly ways. So please give reviews, let me know what you think, and I shall try and write another chapter.  
_

_  
Another thing of note, I used Altavista translator for the french (because I don't remember 8th grade french what so ever.) so if the punctuation or words are slightly wrong, or the grammer, I do apologize.  
_

_  
And one more note (These are getting long) I don't write combat scenes all too well, so they will be more than likely gleaned over, but we shall see.  
_


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee, I do not own Marvel, I do not own Fox Movie Studios, but I do own dvd's of X-men 1.5 and X-men 2! Though I do want Remy for Christmas._

_All right, and since we have good old "Wheels" telepathy is going to be discerned with 's._

_Thoughts will be ' text ' _

_And of course speech is " text "  
_

* * *

There was silence when he awoke, a sharp pain in the back of his head causing him to swoon as soon as he sat up. Attempting to regain the focus of his eyesigh, he began to look around the room. _'Merde! Feels like somet'in dun cracked Remy's skull.' _He fell back onto what he assumed to be a pillow, and closed his eyes again. The darkness enveloped him once more.

* * *

"Logan, did you honestly have to attack him and bring him here? I do believe that there are better ways to find your answers." Charles Xavier looked over to the haggard stout man who was pacing in his office. "I understand that you are upset over Rogue's current state of being, but you must understand that you cannot take your anger out on hapless people." Charles Xavier understood how Logan was feeling, he too was upset that something had happened to one of his prized students, but he was a man that did not believe that violence could solve problems.

"Hapless?! Hapless?! Chuck this asshole attacked me at the bar! I wanted answers, I asked him and he acted as if he didn't know a god damned thing! I could smell him on her Chuck!! He knows what happened to Rogue!" He was absolutely seething with anger at the moment, he stopped to look towards the bald man. "I brought him here to gain answers Chuck, he knows something, and I'll be damned if I let that snot nosed gumbo trash slip from my fingers, without giving me answers first."

Xavier sighed softly, steepling his fingers together as he watched Logan. Calm yourself Logan, the children can hear you. Please, we are all upset, but we will find you your answers. I assure you friend. He offered a tired smile towards the man in front of him, and looked down at his lap. "I have found out one thing about our visitor here." Logan in turn looked into Charles' eyes as the elderly man continued. "He isn't from this state, he had a gas and go card from a local gas station in New Orleans. I have Scott looking up information on our guest as we speak."

Logan gave a derisive snort, and left Charles' office.

* * *

Several hours later, the guest in the medical lab awoke once more with a soft groan, his eyes slowly peeling open to look at the ceiling as something moved just out of his spectrum of view. As he slowly turned his head, he could feel the vertigo taking over him once more, and he fought to maintain conciousness. "Mon Dieu!" He exclaimed as excrutiating pain resonated through his skull, but the pain is not the reason he shouted out.

In the corner of the lab, sat a very large. . Well what appeared to be a man covered in blue fur, and had lion like features. "Ah so my young patient is awake." The man-beast pulled off his glasses, looking over to Remy and offering a very gentle smile.

"Where in de hell is Gambit? Who in de hell is you? Merde, Gambit's head hurts." Remy's eyes shut tightly as he took in a breath.

"Ah, you are at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, I am Doctor Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, and as I assume you are Gambit, your head hurts due to the fact that you were hit on the back of the head by a rather large. . . Fist." Beast slowly stood up, walking towards his patient and began checking his health stats. As he was checking his pulse, he smiled down to Remy. "I am so sorry I gave you quite a fright, but we all have our burdens to bear Mister Gambit. I assure you, that there will be no harm done to you while you are here. We are only concerned with you getting better."

"We?" Remy croaked out as he opened up his eyes to look at the blue furry man.

"Charles Xavier, myself, and the rest of the teachers here."

As if the answer was enough to comfort him, Remy relaxed just a touch. "Who found Gambit?"

"A man known as Logan, apparently he believed that you had information on our young Rogue." There was a hint of sadness in the large mans voice that Remy couldn't ignore.

"De man dat attack Gambit in de bar. He kept talkin' 'bout a Rogue, but Gambit dunno who 'e talkin' 'bout." Though he was begining to gain a good idea.

"Yes, but he believed, and more than likely still believes that you have information, but you are just not sharing it. He brought you here to gain answers."

Remy tensed again, answers usually meant torture. What the hell type of place is this?! A school they say, more than likely a death trap. "Remy dunno anyt'ing and he'd like t'be goin' now homme."

"Unfortunately Mister Gambit, we cannot let you leave, you have a concussion. Allowing you to leave right now, would be malpractice on my part, and I do not wish for you to cause more damage."

Remy sighed, though he already had a plan. All he would have to do is wait for the big fuzzy guy to leave and he could make a break for it. That was his last coherent thought before Remy slipped back into a dreamless haze.

* * *

_There it was again, the light at the end of the tunnel. All she had to do was run to it and the pain would stop. No more pain, no more anger, she'd not have to suffer anymore. Suffer the looks of pity, the looks of scorn, she wouldn't be afraid to touch anyone. . Of course she wouldn't be able to touch anyone anyways._

_'Hang in there kid, you've got to come back to me.' A voice echoed in her mind. Wait she knew that voice! That was Logan! He was back finally! She tried to find the voice, running towards the darkest corners of. . . Well she didn't exactly know where she was. How in the hell did she get here anyways? She couldn't remember._

_'Rogue, I know you can't wake up, but like. . . We miss you. All of us miss you. Bobby hasn't slept much since you came back to the mansion. He's worried about you, we all are. You have to wake up. You just. . . Have to.' She knew that voice too! It was Kitty Pryde, one of her room-mates. Wake up? Was she asleep?_

_Bobby.. . That name brought so many nice memories to Rogue, such comfort and warmth. He was her boyfriend, she remembered that. She remembered the kiss they shared at his parents house, that was a nice kiss, but Bobby hadn't ever tried to kiss her again after that. _

_'Child, just hold on a little bit longer. You'll be fine, I know you will be.' The sweet motherly voice of the woman known as Ororo, her history teacher, as well as fellow X-Men. After Jean died, Storm and Rogue needed each other to be strong. They also worked together to get Scott out of his funk. She admired Storm for being so strong. _

_'Dear Rogue, along the lights within mine mind, I remember still your smile. How you laughed and gently dared to dream of days of better to come. Within your heart lies that of an angel, and within your soul holds all my hope. This will sting for a moment my dear, but the pain will pass.' The resonating poetics of Doctor Hank McCoy soothed her for a moment. Sting? What was going to sting? She couldn't feel anything. Another sense of dread washed over her. She tried to focus on the memories of Beast. He was a gentle man, who had become horridly disfigured due to the genetic "potion" he had taken to try and mute the x-gene he had. He was so kind, and caring. Every time Rogue had a bump or bruise from the Danger room sessions that Scott had been putting her and Bobby Drake through, Hank would be there to ask how the training session went, as well as an ice pack._

_'Fraulien, I know zhat ve never got much time to.. Talk, but ve vill have to remedy that. Ve miss you, and ze science class is not zhe zame vithout you.' Kurt Wagner, also known in the German Circus as the Amazing Nightcrawler, had become the Science teacher after Jean's death. It wasn't an easy transition, but after a while the students accepted him, he wasn't the worlds greatest Science teacher, but he did show the class how to make stink bombs one day. Oddly enough they reminded Rogue of the smell that seemed to linger after Kurt teleported._

_Rogue turned away from the light and ran over to the darkness, trying to feel around. "LET ME OUT!!" She screamed, but no answer came, no door was found. She was trapped. She didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to go into the light. She wanted to be back with her friends and everyone at the academy. "God, why can't they hear me?"_

* * *

As five figures gathered in the medical lab around their new guest, each one stared in silence. Charles Xavier was concentrating readily upon the prone figure in front of him, as he concentrated and then slowly closed his eyes, each figure looked to the other. Scott and Logan shared a silent moment, before they gave each other a small nod. Both men had grieved for the same woman, but in the end Logan realized it would never be anything more than a simple friendship. He had come to respect "One Eye" as Scott came to accept Logan. Kurt looked over to Beast and held an apprehensive breath, he did not understand what the proffesor was attempting to do.

After several long minutes, Charles opened his eyes, and slowly brought them to look at the small group that had gathered. "I cannot reach his mind. His mental shields are powerful, even while he is unconcious. We will have to wait until he awakes." As he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he slowly glanced towards the now fuming Logan.

"Chuck there's gotta be another way." His tone gruff, as he tried to remain calm. Logan didn't handle stress very well, that much was apparent. He hadn't been able to sleep since that little gutter rat came into the school, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"There is another way, but I am not sure how much good it would do. Doctor McCoy, please follow me with the stretcher, if you would be so kind." Charles wheeled himself out of the medical lab and began to move towards Cerebro.

* * *

It had been an hour since their "guest", Beast, and Charles had gone into Cerebro. Kurt, Scott, and Logan all sat outside, staring at the door. There was something bothering Kurt though, he could have sworn he felt an odd form of recognition when he had seen the man in the medical lab. There was something tickling at the back of his mind, but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate he couldn't bring the thought forward.

Fifteen more minutes past by, the sound of the hydraulic doors opening alerted them that the session inside Cerebro had come to an end. Hank was pushing the stretcher out ahead of Charles, giving each man who had waited a small knowing smile and a nod of his head as he began to take his patient back to the medical lab. Charles appeared moments after Hank, and smiled towards the three men. "It appears as if our guest is a very interesting mutant to say the least. His mind shields are quite impressive and it even took me quite a while to get through them with Cerebro. But the most interesting thing about our friend, is the fact that he has learned to control his mutations."

"Enough of the horseshit Chuck, what the hell does he have to do with Rogue getting hurt?" Logan couldn't handle it anymore, he was going nuts. Of course the idle chit chat would have been nice under any other circumstances, but the proffessor had found something.

"His name is Remy LeBeau, he calls himself Gambit. It appears the night in question he was walking through the park, and came upon Rogue. They sat there talking for a while, when they were attacked. The figures were hazy within his mind, but I did find out that he tried to help Rogue, and for the most part succeeded. It was then that the recollections became slightly different, more sensory than sight. In his memory, he recalled the scent of sulphur." His eyes glanced towards Kurt, who then gave a small nod.

"Yes, zhat was vhat I vas trying to remember. Zhe man vas in zhe park, Storm had caused a vind gust to buy me time to get to Rogue. As I grabbed her, I noticed two red eyes looking at me, and zhen I teleported back onto zhe Blackbird. I could not remember all, zhough I did try. I am sorry Proffessor." Kurt Wagner looked down at his feet faintly ashamed that he could not help out his new family.

"It is all right Kurt, what one must realize is that the human mind cannot always recall every single little detail within an occurance such as this. You were mainly concerned with Rogue, and all other things did not matter. I have also come to find out why I could not reach Rogue's mind in her comatose state."

Scott turned to look at Charles and arched an eyebrow. "What is it that happened Proffessor?" The first time he had spoken during this entire time.

"Rogue apparently brushed up against Mister LeBeau, just enough to gain his ability to shield his mind. I should have realized it sooner. It seems to just be strengthened at the moment as she has no way to expell the ability actively."

"So you mean to tell me this little pipsqueak son of a bitch didn't hurt Rogue? Then why in the hell did he attack me at the bar?" Logan growled, looks like the Wolverine inside had chosen a wrong course of action from the begining.

"Apparently Logan, he believed he was in danger, and he didn't know Rogue's name. It was all frankly a misunderstanding."

A new voice then broke the small conversation, "What was a misunderstanding?" The feminine voice belonged to none other than Ororo Munroe. As all sets of eyes turned towards the white haired weather goddess, she smiled softly. "What is going on? I just returned from a shopping trip with Jubilee and Kitty."

"We have found the reason for Rogue's... Absence within her mind Ororo. What may appear on the outside as a grave and terrible thing, is just more simply. . . A blessing in disguise. Please everyone, follow me to the medical lab where Rogue is."

* * *

"Chuck, I don't know about this. I mean what happens if her powers don't work?" Logan looked unsure as he watched Rogue.

"Logan, you must trust in the fact that she has a will to live. She will take your regeneration and heal, and everything will be all right."

Logan took in a deep breath, glancing towards the others in the room. Hank gave the Wolverine a smile of encouragament, Kurt gave him a small nod, Storm watched Marie, and stroked her hair softly. "Logan, you promised Rogue you'd always be there to protect her, she needs you right now. If you don't do this, she might not wake up for months." Scott's voice finally brought up the voice of reason.

"Yeah, I know Scott." With that, his hand came out and cupped Rogue's cheek, for a moment her powers did not begin to pull. "Come on Darlin', just like we've done before." As his words implored upon Marie, her powers began to kick in, slowly stealing his abilities.

After a few moments, the heart monitor began to beep consistantly, showing proper heart rate, as well as many other machines began to sound off that Marie's body was healing. Logan pulled his hand back and fell, or would have if Scott hadn't caught him. Scott gave a small smile and a nod to Logan. "Good job there."

"Yea, good catch One Eye." Logan felt light headed, but at least he didn't pass out.

It took several long moments as people held their breath, watching the young girls form in the bed. Slowly, so slowly her eyes began to open, her mouth opening as if to speak, only to croak out words that were muffled, mumbled, and hardly recognizable. As her eyes began to re-focus, she saw several smiling faces surrounding her. Logan leaned down and kissed the side of her face that was covered by her hair, whispering softly, "Good to see your eyes Darlin'."

"Welcome home Rogue." Charles voice so soft as he squeezed her hand through the sheet.

"Goof to me mack." She mumbled. These words, caused a sound of jovial chuckles, as each member of the X-men present was elated to have Rogue back among their numbers.

"Now gentlemen, we should be giving Rogue a chance to actually sleep, and rest. We will be able to visit with her later on." Ororo smiled to them and began to leave, her hand stopping to pat Logan on the arm as she past on by. Kurt slowly exited behind her, as did the rest of the assembly, leaving Hank to check over the vitals of both his patients.

_On the coast of Suwarrow Island(Part of the Cook Islands chain), there was an underground base. ____As a computer began beeping, a woman with red hair, yellow eyes, and blue skin smiled. "Erik, the chip has become activated, the girl is awake."_

* * *

_Author's Note: All right second chapter is up. Cliff hanger to boot at the end! I know I'm evil, and I hope you guys enjoy this. The muse is biting faintly. Give me suggestions, concerns and questions, and I will answer them all for you. I know I have a problem already switching my tenses, I've always had that problem. I don't have a beta reader, so if it's grammatically incorrect I'm sorry. It's just how it sounds in my mind, and thus, it's difficult. Please though give me your thoughts and reviews, I will appreciate them tremendously.  
_

_  
Suwarrow Island actually exists. It is one of the few islands that is currently uninhabited though an Australian company wishes to use the land for a black pearl farming operation. The Cook Islands are found in the heart of the South Pacific, and information can be found just by Googling it. I picked Suwarrow due to the mythos surrounding it.  
_


	3. Chapter Three

_I disclaim I disclaim I disclaim! I don't own X-men, I don't own Marvel, I don't own Fox Studios. I wish I was Stan Lee, for only one day, just so I could bring back TAS and Evo (As he is the creator of X-Men), but alas I am not. I am only a simple fanfiction writer.  
_

* * *

"Gawd dammit Logan, Ah can walk on m'own!" The (loud) Southern Belle quickly arguing with the man that was carrying her down the steps from her bedroom that she shared with Jubilation Lee and Kitty Pryde, still dressed in her nightgown, it was past eleven in the morning and she still hadn't been able to get out of bed to eat breakfast.

"Now darlin', stop your bitchin' and moanin' and just listen." He crooned gently to her, stroking her hair as they paused in the foyer. "You just got released from the medical lab last night, Hank said you had to take it easy, I don't want nothin' happening to you. And I don't want to hear you use that damn foul language again, got me?" Logan, the Mighty Wolverine, had somehow become a teddy bear over night and was becoming the worlds worst mother hen when it came to Marie.

With a sigh of acquiescence, Marie placed her head on his shoulder and mumbled softly under her breath. "All raght, just this once though... Ah don't need any special favahs from anyone, includin' you." Logan grinned lightly and moved into the kitchen where he could make her a breakfast fit for a princess.

As they entered the kitchen, Logan had to stop for a moment; sitting at the table was none other than the red eyed demon boy himself. Remy LeBeau. He had been released from Hank's care this morning it seems, and was now making himself nice and comfortable like by raiding the fridge, and reading the newspaper. Logan let out a soft growl, of course Remy had done nothing wrong when it came to the altercation that Marie had been in, but it didn't matter much to Logan, he still didn't like the son of a bitch. Something about him just made Logan want to shish kabob him. Perhaps it was the devil may care attitude, the happy go lucky smirk on his face, the loner attitude. If only Logan realized that they were all the qualities that he himself possessed.

"Well well well de homme dat - - " Remy cut himself off as he looked up over the newspaper at "Shorty" and the person he was carrying. More importantly, it wasn't "Shorty" he was looking at, but the person in his arms. It was his ange, the woman that he had seen the night in the park. He gave a soft smile. "Mornin' Cherie, 'ope y'dun mind sharin' de table wit' Remy." He began to totally ignore Logan, who seemed to clinch his arms around Marie faintly tighter.

Marie's eyes flickered open, and she slowly glanced towards the man sitting at the table, and she smiled briefly. It was the guy from the park. He was a sweet man, of course she had only met him for a total of about fifteen minutes before they had been attacked, but he seemed just positively sweet to her. That's when she could feel the strain on her lungs. "Ow, ow, ow! Logan put meh down if yah gonna squeeze me lahke that!"

"Oh sorry darlin'." He set Marie down in a chair _away_ from the Cajun swamp rat, and eyed him for a moment, while it seemed Remy was attempting not to laugh. "I'm going to make you something to eat, then we're going to take you back up to your room so you can rest."

As Marie began to try and argue, Logan turned and headed towards the fridge to see what types of goodies awaited there. Remy set the newspaper down and smiled towards Marie. "Glad t'see dat y'be all right Chere. Remy been awful worried bout y'since de night in de park."

Marie shyly looked up at Remy, her voice was soft. "Ah nevah got to thank ya for helpin' meh. If yah hadn't been there then Ah mighta not survived." She gave the simplest and sweetest smile as she pushed a gloved hand through her hair.

"Well den it be Remy's honor t'take dat thank ya right now. Dough it was his pleasure t'help a belle fille like y'out. So y'are very welcome mon chere." He winked at her, before picking up his coffee and taking a long sip of it.

Logan cleared his throat loudly, grabbing a cucumber, and with a _SNIKT_ began to slice it up, while eyeing the Cajun with intent. 'Hopefully the pud will get it through his skull what this means.' As he finished slicing up the cucumbers, he then began to gather other things for a large omlette, he knew his girl would need her energy, and protein is a good source of energy.

Remy didn't miss the intent upon the _massacre _of the cucumber, he cleared his throat and crossed his legs without missing a beat. He watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. What type of name is Rogue? Clearly she wasn't a vagrant, perhaps she was some sort of mischevious person. He watched her silently as she curled up in her chair and covered a small yawn. she looked very tired, and worn out. He had heard the blue fuzzy one speak earlier about the fact his _ange_ had been in a coma. For some reason that thought didnt settle well with him. Unfortunately though, he was plucked away from his thoughts very quickly.

"Remy Ettienne LeBeau is that really you?!" The usually -so- quiet Weather Goddess exclaimed as she rushed into the kitchen during her one free period of the school day.

The noise not only caught Remy off guard, but as well as Logan and Marie who both jumped. "God darlin' give a man a moments warnin' next time before you go shrieking." He laughed though as he watched the excited Ororo move quicker towards Remy and sweeping him up in a huge. Marie watched with a curious intent as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"In de flesh Stormy, what y'doin' here? Didn't know y'hung out wit' de likes of.. Shorty." He grinned at Logan's new nickname, which was received with a soft growl coming from the stove area, wrappng his arms around the lithe tall woman, he picked her up in a massive hug. "Mon dieu y'be a sight foh sore eyes dough Stormy. Remy happy t'see ya." As he set her down, he gave a large boyish grin.

"How many times have I told you Remy, not to call me by that ungodly name?" She flicked his ear lightly and smiled. "I could not believe Charles when he spoke that you were here, I had to see it for myself. When did you arrive?"

"Remy.. well.. Remy he uh.." Remy cleared his throat, glancing over towards Shorty at the stove, then to the _ange_ sitting in the chair, before finally meeting the beautiful blue eyes of Ororo Munroe. "Remy arrive de night befoh last. He uh, been kept awful busy dough."

"I brought Gumbo in to find out answers about Marie." Logan stated in an unabashed and unrepentive like matter. "He's been down in the medical lab." He flipped the eggs over in the frying pan, and turned to look at Ororo who was staring at him. "What? It's not like I did any serious damage, just.. Hit him."

"Logan, I cannot believe that you would - -" Ororo began to speak, before Marie cleared her throat, looking to the three other mutants.

"If ya'll gonna argue, Ah think that Ah can make it to tha bedroom on m'own." As all eyes landed upon her, she smiled softly. "Ah just don't wanna hear any arguin' outta the three of ya."

And that was that, settled as it appears to be, Logan turned around and continued to cook up a rather large and generous breakfast for such a tiny girl, Remy and Ororo sat down and spoke softly amongst themselves, and Marie's eyes slowly closed again, resting against the back of her chair.

_'So her name be Marie henh? Dat be a beautiful name, de name fittin' foh un ange like her.' _He watched the semi-slumbering figure out of the corner of his eye, and gave half hearted answers towards Ororo's questioning. "Uh huh, yea Stormy.. Remy be doin' jus' fine." He gave a small nod, before glancing over to Ororo who was giving him the most perplexed look. "_Ce qui? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" _(What? What is it?)

"Remy, if I didn't know better, I would think you weren't listening to me." Ororo smiled as she reached over onto the fruit basket that rested in the middle of the table, picking up an orange and began peeling it.

"Course Remy be listenin' t'ya Stormy." Remy cleared his throat, and pulled his attention fully onto the lovely Weather Goddess.

"Then why did you say you were doing fine when I asked you how long you were going to be staying in New York?"

Logan even got a laugh out of that as he brought two large heaping plates over to the table, and gently patted Marie on the shoulder to awaken. Remy's face turned horridly red, though he was thankful that Marie hadn't heard him act like such an idiot, he looked into Storm's eyes and shrugged his shoulders gently. "Remy sorry 'bout dat. Mebbe it be de bump on de back of 'is 'ead actin' up." He grinned as Stormy gave a distasteful look towards Logan, and then stood up walking towards the fridge.

Logan sat down by the sleepy Marie, and began to cut up one plate of food, salting it and peppering it without even glancing towards the Cajun who was watching curiously."Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby have been given permission to take off the afternoon from classes, so they'll be looking for you soon kid." His voice was gruff as he handed the fork now over towards Marie who took it and began to eat with abandon, she was absolutely famished.

"Mmm-hmmm, Ah kinda figuahed that the Proffessah would let 'em. How they been?" Marie spoke after finishing a big mouthful of food, her eyes slowly glancing over towards Remy a moment, offering a shy smile before she looked back towards Logan.

"Well half-pint and fire cracker have been oddly quiet at night, just proves my point that you're the troublemaker out of the bunch." Logan grins as he felt a kick underneath the table as Marie yelps. "And metal on the shins hurts bare feet." He said without losing a beat, shrugging his shoulders. "Ice-cube seems to be doing all right, he's been keeping to himself, as far as I've seen." It was odd, Logan hadn't even seen Bobby show up at the medical lab the entire time Marie had been down there.

As Remy listened to the conversation, his eyes lingered over Marie once more. The girl was beautiful, but he couldn't understand why she was wearing gloves, it was warm in this place. In fact all of her skin was covered except for her face, he raised an eyebrow, glancing over towards Storm, asking silently as she hands him an ice pack.

"For the bump on your head." She sat back down, glancing to her watch. "I have to go back to class in fifteen minutes, I'm sure that you can find something to do to keep yourself occupied until I'm finished. We have much to catch up on."

"Sure t'ing Stormy, Remy got some questions t'ask ya." He said softly as he put the ice on his bumped head.

Thunderous noises could be heard in the hallway, and all at once, people were flocking into the kitchen. Numerous children who were seemingly all students at the institute began tearing into the kitchen looking for food. A few adults could be seen as well, moving in quietly and taking seats at the table, giving a brief nod of hello to Remy before they went on their way.

"Like oh my god Rogue!!" A squeel of a girl could be heard, before she was seen. Then there she was, stepping literally -through- a boy to get to where Logan and Marie were sitting. This girl just seemed to be a walking blob of absolute pink, and her hair up in a preppy ponytail. "I can't believe that you're down here! You should be like resting or something." The girls arms wrapping around Rogue for a quick hug, before she immediatley let go of her.

"Oh come off it chica, she's fine. See she's up and.. Eww gross what -are- you eating?" A girl in vibrant colours stated as she sat down by Rogue, and began picking off of her plate. The large dangly earrings are what caught Remy's eyes, were those diamonds?"Oh this is really good, Kitty you gotta try this."

"Like eww Jubilee, that has like.. Onions in it." The girl in pink shrieked.

"It's breakfast that Logan made foh meh, he thought Ah was gonna stahve upstairs or somethin'." Marie replied meekly.

With silent observation, Remy noticed that everyone kept a distance away from her. It was as if they were afraid to get too close. He found that quite interesting, as social interaction as well as touching was almost a need for all teenagers. He shook his head lightly, picking up his coffee and taking a drink.

"Rogue." One word, and it held so much emotion, it brought Remy back to watching as he saw a boy of about seventeen years with brown hair coming over towards Marie, and smiling happily. "I was so worried about you. Mister Summers almost made me leave class because I couldn't keep still." Jubilee quickly exited her seat, so the brown haired boy could sit beside Rogue, he took up her hand immediately and held it.

"Ice-cube, give the girl some room, she's going to be overwhelmed if folks keep coming up to her." Logan growled out, he didn't like that kid.

"Bobbay, Ah'm fahne, Logan made meh breakfast, and Ah'm tryin' t'eat if ya'll would just back up some." Her cheeks colouring.

The boy known as Bobby looked over at Logan and smirked lightly. "Sorry, but I want to spend time with -my- girlfriend." He didn't like that man.

Girlfriend? For a brief moment there was a tightening in Remy's chest. What was up with him today? Maybe he had hurt his head worse than he thought, he stared back down at the newspaper. _'So de Ange had a boyfriend henh? He sounded kinda possesive t'Remy.'_

Logan rolled his eyes, standing up from the table and took his now empty plate to the sink. "Marie, finish up your food, you need your rest. Just let me know when you're done and I'll take you back to your room." He left the kitchen then, shaking his head the entire way.

"What's his problem?" Bobby snorted, watching the retreating form of the Wolverine. What kind of name is Wolverine anyways? It's not a -scarey- name after all.

"He's jes worried 'bout de fille, mon ami." Remy finally spoke, smiling towards the brown haired boy. "De man cares for her. Mebbe y'should be t'anful for 'im bein' so carin' while y'in class."

_'And where in the hell did this guy come from?'_ Bobby rolled his eyes, shaking his head for a moment, squeezing Rogue's hand gently, before putting an arm over his shoulder. _'Yea that's it man, she's mine.' _ "Maybe he should give her some space, she isn't a little kid." He glared at Remy for a moment.

"Mebbe -she- can make her own choices, and mebbe -she- don't like bein' talked about like she ain't even heah." Marie stood up, shrugging Bobby's arm off of her, and began to walk slowly out of the kitchen. Kitty and Jubilee quickly standing up and walking alongside of her to offer her help if need be.

"Ah, yes Remy, my time's up. I'll see you this afternoon." Ororo stood up, kissing Remy on the top of his head before exiting the kitchen.

Remy grinned lightly, sitting back and resting his hands on the back of his head, glancing over to Bobby who was glaring at him. "What got a problem homme? Remy t'ink dat y'should stop starin'.. Ain't polite in any type o' company." _'Merde, this kid has a screw loose or somet'in Remy t'ink.'_

As Bobby opens his mouth to speak, Kurt walks into the kitchen grinning brightly and bowing to Remy. "Guten tag Remy. I vas not able to give proper introductions, but I am Kurt Vahgner, also known in zhe German Circus as zhe Amazing Nightcrawler. I vanted to say zhat I am very sorry about not rescuing you zhe night in zhe park vhen you and Rogue vere attacked, I did not realize you had helped her." He moved to sit right beside Remy and smiled at him.

Remy raised his eyebrow, giving a very faint smile. _'Odd lookin' homme, den Remy's seen odder.' _ "It be all right homme, Remy understands dat type o' t'ing. Jes glad y'got t'de femme in time." He brought out his hand to shake with the blue man sitting in front of him, after they shook Remy took his hand back to pick up his coffee. "Dough Remy t'ink dat he woulda rather met de Nightcrawler instead of Shorty, homme hits like a hammer."

Bobby listened intently in on their conversation, not even trying to hide the fact. _'So this is the guy that helped save Rogue? He doesn't look like much.'_

"Jah, zhe Volverine does hit awfully hard, should spar vith him sometime." Kurt spoke good-naturedly as he sat back, allowing his tail to swish back and forth behind him.

"Remy'd rather not and say he did. He felt first hand what de home can do, and it ain't pretty, got de bump t'prove it."

"Ah, yes zhat is true you did go toe to toe vith him." Kurt gave a wry grin, before looking at his watch. "Ah, I have to go. I am teaching zhe students about zhe inner vorkings of zhe x-gene today. I hope to speak vith you again sometime soon Remy."

Remy gave a small nod and a smile to the blue man, waiting for him to stand up and go, but he was amazed when he saw him just disappear into the thin air, leaving a small black trail of smoke behind him that smelled like sulphur. Remy coughed softly, waving his hand in front of his face.

As the kitchen was all but empty now besides Remy and Bobby, they connected eyes again. Remy gave a faint grin as Bobby stood up and began walking towards him. "I have one thing to say to you. Leave Rogue alone, she's my girl."

"Or what are y'gonna do t'Remy homme?" Those words were so calm, but there was danger pending.

To prove his point, his hand moved out touching Remy's coffee cup and freezing it into one solid mass, and continued to freeze it until the durable stoneware couldn't handle the cold anymore and it broke. "Get the point?" With that Bobby straightened up and left the kitchen.

Remy stared at the ice particuls a moment, shaking his head. "Dat kid be one bâtard fou." (Crazy bastard)

* * *

_"So, while this plan still has some problems to iron out, it is almost positively perfect. Now that the chip has been activated, it means she is healed and there will be nothing they can do to remove it without killing her. I was planning on this, and she will have to come to me to have it removed. But there is always. . . a price." Eric Lensherr smiled to his three Acolytes, sitting down at the head of the large conference table. "She will do as I ask, or she will die." Mystique and Sabertooth both looked at each other and smiled, finally all their hard work was going to pay off, but the third Acolyte known as Pyro looked faintly disturbed._

_'I have to warn her, she's my friend! I thought this guy was different. He's no different than the mutant-hating humans, hes just a human-hating mutant.' John Allerdyce clicked his lighter, looking over the others in the room through his bangs, all he had to do was figure out how to warn her and the others.'_

* * *

_Author's Notes: All right this is Chapter Number three, so I guess my muse is biting rather well. I know that there isn't much dealing with Magneto just yet, but only snippets, but one must remember, in the movie world, the snippets of the evil characters are usually small, but thought provoking (at least in my mind.) Never fear this will continue on (hopefully) and I will be dealing with more characters soon. And I just realized I typoed Eric's name in the second chapter, I apologize._


	4. Chapter Four

_I disclaim, I disclaim, I disclaim. I am just a fanfiction writer who has a love for the X-Men. I do not own X-men, I do not own Marvel, I do not own Fox Movie Studios, though I do own an old Wolverine action figure.  
_

_  
" Text " is normal speaking  
_

_' Text' is thought  
_

_And since FF doesn't like my 's "" text "" is telepathic messages  
_

* * *

_ It had been two weeks since Rogue's miraculous recovery, and things seemed to be going fine. If you can count a possessive boyfriend, an overbearing father figure, and a wily Cajun charmer as fine. Marie didn't know if she was coming or going some days due to all the men that seemed to have taken such active roles in her life. Unfortunately, the men didn't seem to notice all too much, though Logan could tell when the girl was stressed out, perhaps that was a scent she let off. She began going back to her classes, though she was exempt from the Danger Room sessions until the end of the month, giving her body time to get used to the stress of day to day living once more. Comatose patients need time to have their muscles tone up again.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Scott "Cyclops" Summers and Logan had begun a joint effort of working on restoring an old motorcycle, this wasn't for the shop class that Scott taught, this was something much bigger, though they would never let on to what exactly it was for. The two men had come to know one another, and as it didn't seem so friendly to those looking on, the two men had become friends. They learned to put their differences and pasts aside with the same woman, and learn how to grow from the grief that they both had felt when Jean Grey had died.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner continued to teach his science class, and when his most prized student Marie came back, he made sure to celebrate in a truly wonderful way, with a small "field trip" on the grounds of the school, where they played a special game of scavenger hunt, where they would have to not only find items on the list, but explain their biological components afterwards, of course it didn't sound like fun to the students in the begining, but afterwards, they had a good time. He had taken to the X-Men and the school far better than most could have ever hoped for, and had begun a close friendship with Ororo Munroe, as well as a good natured friendship with Remy LeBeau.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Ororo "Storm" Munroe continued to teach her history classes, and as the days continued on she noticed an odd occurance with one of her students. It brought up warning signs in her mind, but for the moment, the woman continues to watch and wait for anymore signs to be seen. She had been spending much time with Remy LeBeau as well as Kurt Wagner, the three had become almost like the musketeers, and it was her hope that Remy would remain in the school, and perhaps even take teaching a course. Ororo was also keen upon the idea that he would be able to help Rogue learn how to defend herself more properly, since she was afraid of using her powers.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Remy "Gambit" LeBeau had of course been spending time with Ororo Munroe and Kurt Wagner. He had begun to enjoy the enviroment and the safety of the school, and he attempted to connect with those of like mind with him, which was faintly difficult. He had broken off contact with those he left behind in New Orleans, as it would perhaps only lead to trouble for those he began considering friends. He was asked by Charles Xavier to come to the school full time as a teacher and perhaps one day become an X-Man. He also tried to spend time with the angel known as Marie, or Rogue, depending on whom you spoke to. He found her to be most interesting and intriguing. Unlike other females her age, she didn't attempt to flirt with him, she was smart, had a great sense of humor, and her beauty wasn't only skin deep, but it ran straight to her soul. Of course he had his little run-ins with the Wolverine and the Ice-Prick, he tried to forget about those though.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Bobby "Iceman" Drake had taken an active role as being Rogue's guard-dog, or so it seemed to the rest of the world. Where-ever she was, he was right behind, watching over her shoulder, as any good protective boyfriend would do, but it wasn't for her safety. It was the simple fact that he was afraid he would lose Rogue to the likes of that Cajun snake charmer. He had asked the proffessor to have his classes changed so he could be with Rogue "Just in case sometehing happens." While his intentions were chivalrous, remember, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. He made sure to point out several times a day to both the Wolverine, and to the idiot Cajun, that Rogue was his responsibility.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Dr. Hank "Beast" McCoy, continued working in the medical lab, and taking care of the sickly and infirm mutant students that came down his way. He made in depth reports on the recovery of Rogue, and was astounded that she seemed to be recovering by leaps and bounds, no doubt due to the Wolverine's regeneration. He was also making a breakfthrough on how to suppress certain side effects of the X-Gene, the physical manifestations -could- be muted if the antedote were taken before the mutant powers showed themselves. This of course is a wonderful breakthrough for those that wish to continue living in the world among humans, but it wasn't as effective, as it was hard to find out who had the X-gene until it manifested itself. Back to the drawing board for good ol' Beast.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Charles "Proffessor X" Xavier continued to work along the political summits to attempt to find a peaceful solution between humans and mutants. He still continued with his dream that one day mutants and humans can exist together in harmony, that the humans were afraid of the mutants because they did not understand. He watched his students and his X-Men flourish, and felt a sense of pride like any father would. Though there was a doubt within his mind, and that doubt was caused by his one time friend Eric "Magneto" Leshnerr, he was so quiet. . . Too quiet.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Kathryn/Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde and Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee watched as their friend made her recovery, also swooning and drooling over the New Orleans import. Somewhere though in the back of their mind, they knew that he only had eyes for Marie, which they only wanted the girl to be happy. They also noticed how peculiar Bobby was acting, while Kitty thought it was "Like totally sweet" that he was acting faintly jealous now that Marie was gaining more attention; Jubilee had seen it far too many times with her mom's boyfriend Ted, and was worried what Bobby might end up doing.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Logan, also known as the Wolverine had finally decided to lay down his roots at the academy. He knew that he would not be able to leave Marie alone again, the threat was too great, and he had already lost so much, he could not handle losing her as well. He found a new respect for "One Eye", the man had impressed him. No ordinary man, could go through as much as Scott Summers, and still be able to find small things to smile about. Perhaps he knew that Jean truly loved him in the end. Logan had a few problems though, namely what to do about Gumbo. Remy hadn't done anything to harm Marie, and seemed to just try and make her more comfortable, that wasn't the problem. The problem had to deal with an apology that Logan owed him, and the mighty Wolverine never apologized. Maybe it was time to put away the Wolverine persona, and try and be Logan, the man.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ John "Pyro" Allerdyce was torn in conflict, hisdear friend Rogue was in trouble, and he was being watched like a hawk. Even if he could leave the Acolyte base that Magneto had set up, where would he go? He was on a desolate island and Sabertooth seemed to follow him whenever he went out to walk along the beach. He didn't like Magneto, he thought he would change things, give him freedoms that any human being or mutant -should- have, but instead he found nothing but hatred and lies. Pretty odd for a guy that survived the Holocaust. You'd think he'd be the happy tree hugging mutant instead of Charles Xavier, then again assumptions are the mother of all fuckups. He had to get off of Suwarrow Island somehow.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Eric "Magneto" Lensherr quietly continued on with his plans that involved Rogue. He had not even filled in Mystique and Sabertooth about his plans fully. He had come -so- close to having Xavier kill the humans with the second Cerebro in Alkali lake, he had almost tasted victory, and he wanted to taste it again. His plans were quite simple, oh yes, and they would be seen through this time. No one would stop him, only his most trusted knew about the chip.  
_

_. . .  
_

_ Raven "Mystique" Darkholme and Vikto "Sabertooth" Creed continued to train and wait for the day that their leader would need them. Sabertooth kept his eye on Pyro, he had been acting odd, then again he was always acting odd from what he could remember about watching the X-kids. Mystique helped Pyro learn how to concentrate and work his ability to it's maximum (maximum without hurting anyone that is), as well as train him in hand to hand combat. She would make sure that Magneto's Acolytes would be able to take on the X-Men on any given day.  
_

_. . .  
_

It was a late thursday evening and the institute was quiet, most students were already in bed asleep for their last day of school for the week. Logan slowly walked down the halls, listening quietly to make sure that nothing was amiss. It had become his habit since he returned to "Mutant High" he knew that no one was safe truthfully, the attack by Strykers team was proof enough of that.

As he made his way down the steps and towards the Recreation room that the students loved to favor, he could hear the television was on, and it sounded like. . . What was that? It reminded him of his days cage fighting, as he rounded the corner and raised a faintly bushy eyebrow, he could see a wrestling match on television, and the back of a well known Cajun's head. '_Well it's now or never for that apology_.' Logan hated himself at this moment, he was going soft.

"Come on Wyld Chyld show 'er what y'got homme! Dun be takin' none of dat shit from 'er!" Remy yelled at the screen, he had become a fan of wrestling when he was a child, and it stuck with him to this day.

"Kalysto goes for a Snap DDT, Kimmerly I don't think this bodes well for our hero!" The announcer's voice came over the television noise. "He got out of the DDT! He got out of the DDT! Oh my god it looks like he still has some fight left in him!"

"Yea dat it homme, don't let dat blue eyed bitch have not'in.. Damn she reminds me of Belladonna." Taking a sip from a can, Remy was lost in his own little world. As the wrestling show took a break for commericals, he muted the television and spoke this time to the man that stood behind him. "Homme, Remy 'preciates de looks, but only from women."

"Sorry didn't mean to be spying Gumbo, you actually like that garbage? You know it's fake right?" Logan moved to sit down in an armchair, looking over at Remy.

"Yea, and super heros don't exist eidder homme." Remy grins lightly, reaching beside him and pulling out another can of beer that he had some how procured. "Here have one on Remy."

Logan takes the beer, actually stupified that the Cajun was being so nice. "Thanks." He opens the beer up and takes a sip of it, glancing to the television screen, before looking back at Remy. "Listen, I wanted to..." The words were caught up in his throat, he couldn't say he was sorry, it just wasn't in him.

The red on black eyed Cajun smiled over at Logan, he knew what this was about. He was more than likely sure that Stormy or Marie had talked with the Wolverine about apologizing for the attack in the bar, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this, would he? "What was dat homme, Remy couldn't hear ya." Oh he was enjoying this far too much.

Logan growled in annoyance, running a hand through his wild hair, he noticed that the wrestling match had come back on. "You're going to miss your show." He nodded towards the television.

As Remy hit the mute button again, the television began to blare. "Oh no, oh no, here comes Satan's Choice running down the ramp, it looks like Kalysto can't beat Wyld Chyld on her own, she has to call in for her reinforcements." Another man's voice was finally heard (the other announcer.) "Cruz, come on. Kalysto has been through so much lately, losing her Hardcore championship to Poisoned, and is only trying to make sure she doesn't suffer anymore grievious wounds."

The match continued on, the blue eyed blonde was rather attractive, at least in Logan's eye, she could take a punch, and deliver one. Hell what a woman. He cleared his throat, no, no he's not going to get into watching wrestling, that was for guys like Gumbo here. Though try as he liked, he couldn't take his eyes off of the match, it was riveting to see a man take down three people, he knew it was fake, but damn it was slightly eye catching.

"De blonde be Kalysto, she was good fo' a while, but somet'in happen after she got de Commonwealth belt and den de Hardcore belt, she change somet'in fierce and became a heel.. Heel bein' bad guy in wrestling terms. De guy, dat be Wyld Chyld, his daddy used t'own Power Wrestling eXtreme until he sold out t'some hoochie named Crimson Aroute. Anyway, Wyld Chyld jes came back from Japan where he was fightin'. Dey been goin' like dis since he got back, some o'de sites on de web say dat he and her had a fling. Kinda made it well known to de world o'wrestlin' when her homme Mad Dog asked her why. Anyway, t'ings not be lookin' so good foh de blonde." As he said those last words, Wyld Chyld ducked a clothes line that Genocide (Of Satan's Choice) was going to put on him, knocking out Kalysto instead. With the ref caught up with Doomsday, he didn't see the illegal move, Wyld Chyld then pushed Genocide out of the ring, Doomsday was told to go back to the locker room, and Wyld Chyld got the pin. "YES!!!!!!" Remy stood up and did a small victory move. Clearing his throat after he realized he wasn't alone, he sat down, glancing over to Logan smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, tend t'get into it."

As the wrestling show went to commerical break again, Remy hit mute while Logan was trying to stifle the chuckle that was attempting to erupt from him. "So, anyway. What has Remy done for de honor o'havin' de Wolverine come and sit wit' 'im?" Finishing off his beer, he set it down in front of him, turning to look fully now at Logan.

"Listen Gumbo, I ain't good with this type of thing, so just. Back there in the bar and me hitting you, I'm sorry. I was just trying to find out what happened with Marie." Logan took in a deep breath and gulped down his beer.

Remy smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Ain't not'in. Happens when homme's ain't t'inkin' clearly. If y'hadn't hit Remy, he mighta never seen Stormy again, or found out dat petite was all right. Dough Remy do got a question fo'ya."

Logan watched the Cajun curiously, and nodding for him to continue. "Who put y'up t'apologizin' t'Remy?"

Logan was baffled, why would he. . Oh yeah, he hadn't been that cordial to the Cajun, that was for certain. Shaking his head he let out a low gruff noise, before speaking. "No one. I just realized that the way I was treating you, is pretty much how I was treated by someone when I first got here. I don't like being a hypocrite." '_Yep definately going soft._'

It was now Remy's turn to look shocked, he reached down, picking up two more beers and handing one of them to Logan. Nah, they weren't bonding, they weren't bonding. Remy was just watching wrestling, and Logan had a penchant for beer, that's all, had to be. "Sorry t'hear dat homme. Remy t'ink y'be a nice guy, specially when it come to de li'l ones, and most definately when it come t'Marie."

Taking the beer, he opened it, looking down at the metalic top of the beer can thinking over those words for a moment. "Ain't so nice, but Marie means a lot to me." He gives a small nod, as if agreeing with a thought in his head. "We've been through a lot together, and I promised a long time ago I would protect her always." Glancing slowly up towards the Cajun, he was suprised with the sympathetic smile on his lips.

"Remy know what it like t'lose someone y'care for. It be hard on a soul, but it be good y'got someone to look out for still. T'remember dose dat still live around ya, helps y'remember dose dat y'lost. M'pere used t'tell me dat." His third person speaking was gone for the moment, Logan could tell he was sincere. "Lost m'mere when I was only twelve, m'pere took it in stride dough, asked him one time if he didn't miss her, like I did. His answer was dat he'll always miss 'er, but dat de world has to keep goin' on."

* * *

As the two men in the recreational room were bonding, turning something of a misunderstanding into the beginings of a friendship, in the kitchen there was another person who was having trouble sleeping. Rifling through the fridge, a gloved hand finally produces a small piece of pecan pie that she had Storm save for her, with a jubilant smile. "Yes, finally some peace and quiet." Moving to grab a fork, she sat down at the table, and just as soon as she was going to dig in, she heard a loud yell from the direction of the recreational room. "Whaht in th'world?" That sounded like Logan, was there another attack? She froze for a moment, before she stood up and began to make her way towards the rec room. When she turned the corner, she was in for a shocker, as she could see Remy and Logan both sitting down and watching wrestling. Wrestling?! '_Gawds, some men would watch Twiddly Winks if it was a national spoht.'_ She grinned softly as she saw them actually talking, and for once it wasn't threats or sarcasm.

* * *

"Holy shit did you see that? How can a girl -that- tiny take a beating like that and then JUMP from a ladder?!" Logan was amazed, he had seen some fine atheletics in his time fighting in the cages, but wow, so far he was impressed by every match he had seen, finishing off his beer, he leaned forward some, as he was sitting on the couch, just to get a better view.

"Dat be Poisoned, she be de new Hardcore Champion, most folk didn't t'ink she would keep it dis long, but she been real smooth 'bout it. If y'knew anyt'in' 'bout wrestlin'.. Her daddy is Tito Santana, de man, de myth, de legend. Big time wrestler in de eighties and early nineties. Anyway, she done beat Kalysto fo' de Hardcore belt a few weeks back, and been takin' it like a trooper ever since. She also be datin' de Quicksilver champion Vainz. Odd lookin' homme, but.. We used t'seein' odd lookin' folks henh?" Remy grinned at Logan who was enthralled with the match.

On the television screen, a very petite looking latina girl, was causing massive damage to a man at least twice her size and weight. But she was looking beaten herself, blood was pouring out over her face and down her neck, but she seemed to keep going. "You sure that these guys ain't mutants?" Logan couldn't believe the carnage that they showed on public television these days.

"Nah not mutants homme, least don't t'ink so. HOLY!!" As he spoke those words, the latina girl slammed the giants head with a truck gate. "Now dat gonna leave a mark or five."

"What would you call that move Killer?" The announcer known as Cruz asks over the airwaves. "Holy shit call Triple A, because that car is going to need to be repaired! Hey Cruz, I figured out why they call him Gravedigger." The other announcer asks, "Why's that Killer?" The other announcer replies, "Because his career is dead!" As the fight continued on, both men laughed at the announcers jokes, and oohed and awwed at the spectacular displays of tenacity.

"Excuse meh foh interuptin' gentlemen, but ya'll are makin' a racket like no tomorraw." Rogue finally spoke up, smiling to the two men who brought their attention to her.

"Oh we're just uh, uh.. " Logan was stammering for words.. '_Busted.'_

"Sorry chere, we be sittin' down here, drinkin' some beers and watchin' wrestlin'. Wanna sit wit' us?" Remy smiles a soft smile, unlike the disarmingly charming ones he uses on people like Kitty and Jubilee.

"Ah dunno, ya'll seem to be havin' fun all on ya own." Rogue grins lightly, moving over to the armchair to sit down and watch as well. "Yanno, Ah heard that Poisoned got a bodyguard." Remy looked over at Rogue, faintly shocked that she knew anything about the wrestling world. Logan had the same expression upon his features. "What? John and Ah used t'watch it all the time when he was heah. It gave us somethin' to do when the adults weah tryin' to get us to study." Rogue smiled before turning back to the television set, letting the two men stare at her in disbelief.

It was after two in the morning by the time Remy and Logan had finally come to the realization that Rogue had been far too quiet in the past half an hour, as Remy looked over to her and noticed she was asleep, he elbowed Logan, putting his finger up to his own lips, giving Logan the sign to keep quiet. Logan watched as Remy stood up, moving over towards Rogue, and picking her up, cradling her gently in his arms.

"Remy t'ink it time dat the River Rat went t'bed. T'ink y'can get her outta classes t'morrow?" Looking over to Logan as he whispered those words.

Every instinct in Logan was screaming at him to take Marie out of the Cajun's arms, but he knew that the he meant no harm. Giving a stiff and curt nod, he replied in an equal tone whisper, though there was a hint of gruffness behind it that never truly left his voice. "I can talk to Chuck and see what I can do. She was up awfully late. Go on and take her upstairs to bed, half-pint and firecracker are more than likely asleep, so put her in my room. I'll sleep out here on the couch. My room's two doors down from hers." He finished up his beer, and watched as the Cajun took Rogue out of the room. "Man, he better not try anything."

* * *

Remy carried Marie up to Logan's room, nudging the door open with his foot and allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He was good at this, for one single reason. Those eyes of his allowed him to see much clearer in the dark than anyone ever could, even if they used night vision goggles. With a soft smile, he glanced down to Marie, whispering softly to her. "Even when you sleep, you look like an angel dat fell from de heavens chere." Her only response to this was snuggling her body closer to his. It took all his willpower not to groan, he liked her being close and now he would know exactly it felt, instead of just dreaming about it.

Remy moved over to the bed, and slowly began to lower Marie's sleeping form onto it, as he tried to pull away he could feel her arms wrapping around him tighter, not letting him go. '_Merde, dis could end up ugly.' _With a sigh, Remy laid down next to her, and stroked her hair gently, being mindful of not touching her skin. He had only just found out a week ago about her mutant powers, it was a shame. A girl like her should be touched, held, cherished; instead she was a prisoner in her own body. He watched her as she slept, his hand slowly moving up to -almost- touch her face, instead he just allowed his fingertips to lightly trace a breath away from her skin. He knew her skin had to feel like the softest velvet in the world, warmer than the sun on a hot N'Awlin's day, and those lips must be like fully ripened strawberries, sweet to the taste.

'_Dieu, I ain't ever t'ought of a fille dis way before. Ain't ever waxed no poetics, but dere just be somet'in about her. It scarey when I catch m'self t'inkin' bout her. Scarey because I know I ain't ever felt dis way befo', make me t'ink. . . Make me t'ink dat I finally found someti'in to hold onto._' He squeezed his arms around her gently for a moment and sighed. She deserved something far better than some old thief from New Orleans, he closed his eyes. Besides. . . She had a boyfriend, but she could do so much better than Icepop. His chest clenched again as he tightened his eyes, he realized, he didn't want to let go.

* * *

_""X-men, please assemble in my office, there seems to be trouble. Grave trouble.""  
_

* * *

_Authors Notes: First off, let me go with those that reviewed._

_EmeraldKatsEye: Thank you for the wonderful review. Don't worry about Bobby, things will be changing with him pretty soon (Foreshadowing!). It is a shame that C2 groups aren't allowed to post up anything in the "R" category, I just knew that with Logan's potty mouth going on, it would have to be "R" What you could do, is give the names of the author's who have "R" rated story's that involve R&G in the movie verse in the summary of your Romy group. Just a thought._

_4Rogue : Wow 2 reviews all right! I figured I would borrow a small part of the storyline from the comiceverse of how Ororo and Remy knew each other, though it won't be as dramatic. It also gave Remy another reason to stay besides Rogue, after all, he doesn't want to look needy hehe. I also wanted Gambit and Wolverine to be the first two that met up after the incident, it shows that Remy isn't always cocky and looking for fights, and it shows how protective Logan is over Marie. I don't do fight scenes well at all unfortunately, but I'm glad you liked it and thought it was believable._

_MJK: Yep, and Logan realized this all on his own. I was almost tempted to have Storm -or- Marie point out the fact that he wasn't made too welcome when he came to the Institute, but Logan is a smart guy so I figured he would come to the conclusion on his own that he was being such a hypocrite. As for Romyness, I hope this chapter helped out in that category and it wasn't too fluffy!  
_

_Ishy: Bunny on crack! It's gnawing at me believe me chica, I can't stop writing no matter what's going on! All things concerning the chip will be answered within the next two chapters. I always pictured the movieverse Logan a teddy bear when it came to Rogue. Bobby and Remy's rivalry is only just starting, and the reason behind captivation will be revealed. Thank you for the wonderful review! I saw you reviewed while I was writing, so I took the time to edit my story just so I could thank you! Keep reading and enjoying.  
_

_To those that reviewed, and to those that have read, thank you very much. Please keep the reviews coming. Let me know if I have made any of the characters too out of character, I don't want them to seem way too out there. But the reviews spurn me on to keep writing, so you all can continue to enjoy, thank you from the bottom of my writer's heart.  
_

_Also another Author's Note. PWX -does- exist, it's actuall an E-federation online that I'm part of. The characters that were mentioned: Poisoned, Wyld Chyld, Kalysto, Cruz, and Kimmerly(Killer) are all characters from the e-fed. Poisoned is my character (couldn't tell by the author name huh? hehe). So not only am I a fanfiction buff, I'm a wrestling buff as well. I figured that popping the wrestling bit in there would get the guys on a common ground, as well as give them something to talk about other than Marie and Logan's loss of Jean. There will be other mentions of PWX in other chapters (only because I think it's a cool li'l deal)._

_And yes, I know I did a cliffhanger at the end, but I figured this chapter was long enough as it was, and needed to end it before it continued on. As soon as I get this uploaded, I'm going to be starting on the next chapter._


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it, don't own it. That would be: Marvel, X-Men, or Fox Movie Studios. I do however own the dvd's, a wolverine action figure, and lovely li'l dreams of Remy mrrow.  
_

* * *

_""X-men, please assemble in my office, there seems to be trouble. Grave trouble.""_

The telepathic message rang clearly in the minds of the X-Men, Ororo Munroe was awakened from a dreamless sleep in which she found herself in most nights, with a quick glance at the clocks display reading 2:15 am, she grumbled, putting on her robe and began to head out of her room. Scott Summers glanced up from the book he had been reading in his bedroom, wondering what the problem could be, putting his book down he made his way out of his room and into the hall. Logan was sitting in the living room still, glancing at his watch every few minutes and wondering where that damn Cajun had gone off to '_More than likely to bed, lightweight.'_ As the telepathic summons was unleashed, he stood up and began to make his way to Xavier's office. Hank McCoy awoke in the medical lab with a start, looking down at the desk that had been his pillow, before he slowly stood up and began to make his way upstairs. Bobby Drake awoke without a single problem, bounding out of bed, and down the hall. '_Another mission, all right!'_ Rogue and Gambit awoke simultaneously, Marie for a moment glanced up at the red sparkling eyes and gasped loudly. "Dun worry Chere, y'be safe wit' me." He whispered softly to her, slowly untangling himself from her, he stood up and offered her a hand. "I t'ink we bein' paged mon petite." She took his hand and slowly rose from the bed. Glancing around she realized she was in Logan's room. '_Wha in tha world?_' Before she could truly ask though, she was being pulled out of the room. Kurt who had been awake, going over the next study plan, teleported downstairs without a problem, he was the first to arrive.

As the bodies of other X-Men came into the room, they could see Charles staring at a map on his desk. He had been in his bedclothes, but it was a well known fact he usually scanned the world with Cerebro before finally going to sleep. A mutants work is never done after all. Rogue moved over to a chair, and unceremoniously sat down closing her eyes again. Remy met up with Logan outside the hall. "What the hell happened to you Cajun?" He could tell Remy hadn't even fallen asleep, or at least not for long.

"Petite wouldn't let go when I tried t'put 'er down. Figured instead of wakin' her, I'd wait until she fell asleep, and den sneak out." He shrugged his shoulders, at least he didn't lie. Logan gave a faint growl, a small nod and headed into the office, trailed by Remy.

Bobby Drake had heard the entire conversation and he didn't like it. Remy had touched -his- girl?! She let him?! His upper lip twitched, and he moved in, sitting beside Rogue, putting an arm around her shoulder, pulling him to her so she could rest her head against his arm. '_That'll show 'em.'_

As Ororo, Scott, and Hank made their way in, Charles looked up at the tired group offering a faint smile. "I have some news that might be of interest to all of you. As most of you know, besides our friend Remy here, John Allerdyce decided to go with Magneto during the incident at Alkali Lake. Since then I had not been able to find traces of his mutant powers, until tonight. As we know he is an Alcolyte, and in turn where his location is, is also where Magneto is." He frowned as he saw Logan pop his claws out of anger. "Now," His voice turning stern as he watched the expressions of the other X-Men. "I would like you all to know that this was perhaps done on purpose, either by Magneto or John himself. Either or, just in case I have found the island that he's on, and have the coordinates right here. While I would never force someone to come back to the Institute, this is a matter that needs to be looked into. It could for all we know, be a trap. This will be possibly a most dangerous mission, so I will give you the chance to either accept or decline." He watched as Rogue was firmly awake now, and staring down at her hands. Bobby was shaking his head, Ororo was seemingly thinking about this, while Scott and Logan shared looks for a moment. Kurt and Hank had been remaining quiet and their expressions unreadable, while Remy was the first to speak.

"Remy be up for it homme, after all I owe de man a good kick t'de groin for attakin' Remy in de park." '_And putting Marie in a coma.'_ Charles watched Remy's facial expressions and body language, he could tell that the man wasn't one to look for revenge, perhaps this was because of what had happened with Rogue.

"Someone's going to need to pilot the plane, I can do that as well as offer ground cover, I too am in." Ororo spoke up, glancing over at Remy and giving a wink, it'd be like old times for these two.

"I vould like to go, in case there is need for emergency evacuation." Kurt gave a small nod, he was the only one with the teleporting ability and so far has been quite useful in that department. "After all, zhe study plan for tomorrow is done." He gave a wry grin to the proffessor.

"I will, stay behind and make sure that the medical lab is properly stocked, in case there is need for medical attention when people return. Though I do hope that my preperations will be for nothing." Hank smiled at everyone, hoping his words would be true, that his help wouldnt' be needed.

"I'm in." Is all Logan said as he put away his claws, he had an old score to settle with Metal Head, as well as the rest of his goons.

"We'll need a secondary pilot for the Blackbird, and other than for Storm, I'm the only pilot trained, so of course I'm in." Scott gave a small nod, this would be his first mission he's been on since Jean had died, it was time that he put that in his past.

"I think I should stay here, you know in case something happens. Besides I have class in the morning." '_And this way I can spend time with Rogue.'_ Bobby Drake's answer was indeed true to a point, Xavier knew this, but he frowned inwardly. He was showing signs far graver than just simple affection in a relationship.

"Ah'm goin'." Marie finally spoke softly after they had begun making plans for leaving. Everyone stopped to look at her. "John was a friend of mine, if he comes back, he's gonna need a friendly face around aftah all. Ah promise Ah won't get in th'way." She fidgeted for a moment, tugging at the fingertips of her gloves.

Unfortunately though, Bobby wouldnt' be able to change his mind now. He didn't want to seem overbearing, he frowned lightly, and shook his head. "Rogue, you're just finally recovering from what happened, are you sure that's smart?"

As Marie began to open her mouth, she was interupted by Scott, "Actually I think that it's a good idea she comes along, in case it is John wanting to come back. He's going to need friends around. All right X-Men, suit up."

"And everyone be careful." Charles and Beast both said at the same time.

. . .

"So y'mean t'tell Remy, y'all go out and wear this.. Leather stuff and fight against de oppression of dis Magnet person?" Remy was staring at the black and blue leather jumpsuit he was given.

"Something like that, yea. Though it ain't just Magneto we gone up against." Logan replied, thinking about one of the last encounters, the last encounter Jean was at, the encounter where the key to his lost past could have been used. . . He slammed the door to his locker shut.

"Seems t'Remy dat someone has a bondage fetish non?" He grinned slowly turning around to look at Logan, knowing that his mood definately needed to be lightened.

"What do you want, magenta lycra bodysuits?" Logan grinned, and headed out the door to allow the Cajun some privacy.

With a shake of his head, he chuckled and began to suit up. "Dis is gonna be a wild ride."

. . .

As Marie put on her X-Men bodysuit, she took in a deep breath, she didn't want to go but John was her friend. The time that they had all spent together before the Institute was attacked was proof of that. Zipping up, she leaned against the locker and began to tug her gloves on.

"You seem to be apprehensive." Ororo's voice murmered softly to Marie as she fixed the cape that went with her outfit. The blonde haired weather goddess had been trying to figure out exactly what was going on with her young friend. She had changed a little bit since the attack, but not much. She just seemed more quiet, more afraid to go out into the real world.

"It's jes. . . Ah ain't been outta the school since the attack, Ah dunno mebbe Ah'm just scared." Marie took in a deep breath, glancing towards Ororo, shrugging her shoulders. "T'night was so nahce. Ah watched wrestlin' with Logan and Remy and it just seemed so normal. Now we're goin' off to some Island in the South Pacific, to what may be a trap, and Ah dunno if Ah can keep doin' this."

"Rogue, we all have our moments of doubt. But if you believe that one day that the world can accept us as we are, that we don't have to hide, then you have to follow your heart." Ororo smiled and walked out of the locker room to meet with the rest of the team.

"Ah do believe." Marie whispered to herself, leaving the locker room as well.

. . .

"Vhe vill be splitting up into teams, I vill be vith zhe Wolverine, Rogue vill be going with Gambit, and Storm will be vith Cyclops. Ve will be keeping communications at all times, and if zhere is trouble, vou vill all let us know." Kurt handed out the mini-comms that they were going to be using. "Vait, vhere is Gambit?" The sixth person in the team hadn't arrived yet.

"I left Gumbo in the locker room, maybe he has to primp before going out." Logan grinned lightly. Storm glanced towards him a moment, shaking her head. "What? Like you weren't thinking it."

. . .

Remy realized that he didn't have any pockets to carry his cards or his bo-staff, he had returned upstairs to get his things when he was stopped by a very upset hormonal teenage boy.

"I said stay away from her you snake charming son of a bitch." Bobby spoke as he stepped out of a shadowed alcove. "I don't like how you look at my girl, I don't like how you talk to her. You're nothing but a player and I won't see Rogue get hurt."

"Homme, we just be friends. Y'do know de meanin' of de word friend right? After all ain't it your friend we be goin' after?" Remy paused near his door, watching the brown haired boy walking closer.

"He isn't a friend, he left us when we needed him. He left us because he didn't like rules. I'll say it only once more, stay away from Rogue!" With that he swung a punch at Remy, who ducked it with absolute ease. Remy grabbed Bobby by the back of his shirt, pushing him up against the door to his room.

"Y'listen t'Remy homme, y'dun go around t'reatin' people. It ain't polite. Marie be old enough t'make her own decisions. Why don't y'go find anot'er femme t'play master over?" He turned with Bobby still in hand and pushed him away. "Now if y'dun mind. Remy needs his coat."

Remy entered his room, only to come back out a minute later wearing his trench coat. "Take it eas popcicle." And then departed down the stairs to where the rest of the team was at.

. . .

As Remy entered the room, all eyes turned to look at him, and looked at the trench coat he was wearing. "What's with the accessory bub?" Wolverine lifted one of his infamous bushy eyebrows, and sniffed the air, he smelled anger rolling off of the cajun. '_Now that's a new one.'_

Giving a good natured smile, and hiding his true emotions for the time being, his reply was cheery, "Dere weren't any pockets, didn't have a place to put m'cards."

Storm smiled, heading out of the room and began to move towards the underground hangar where the Blackbird was. Scott shook his head, pausing for a moment, "You know, I didn't think about having no pockets, now that you mention it, you're right." With that he wandered out of the room leaving Kurt, Marie, Logan and Remy alone.

"Vell Gambit, here is zhe comm link ve vill all be using, keep in touch at all times. You vill be paired up with Rogue for zis. Please let me know if zhere is trouble." He smiled, handing over the comm link and left.

"Looks like it's me and you chere." Remy smiled towards Marie who blushed and headed out of the room trailing after Kurt. Remy watched her walk away, murmering softly to himself. "_Détestez pour vous voir aller mais aimer vous observer marchez loin."_ (Hate to see you go but love to watch you walk away.)

"Ahem, Cajun. I think we need to talk. Why in the hell are you angry?" Logan was watching Remy now with a discerning eye. What had happened while he was gone, honestly what -could- happen? Everyone was asleep.

Remy snaps out of his thoughts, turning back to look at Logan, shrugging his shoulders. "Remy and Ice-cube had a.. Nice conversation." Shaking his head he headed out of the room.

"That would explain it." He headed out as well.

. . .

"Welcome to the Blackbird, it has had several modifications done to it since it was damaged three months ago. There is a new polymer that has been created, and the skeleton as well as the outter hull are created by this polymer, absolutely no metal was used in making this. There's also been a few new toys added." Scott grins, sliding into the pilot chair, taking up the controls. "Everyone, make sure you're strapped in."

The jet took off with such force, Marie closed her eyes tightly. Kurt crossed himself, remembering one of the first times he was on the jet. Logan just let out a soft chuckle with a large grin playing on his lips. Remy blinked, looking around for a moment, then closing his eyes taking a deep breath. "Remy 'opes he dun get air sick." Storm acted as if it didn't bother her, then again, she was a pilot of the famous x-jet.

. . .

"So what is dis island we be goin' to? Ain't never heard of it before." Remy was finally able to find his vocal chords again, after realizing his stomach -wasn't- going to empty out. Glancing sideways at Marie, he saw her fast asleep in her seat.

"Suwarrow island is one of the non inhabited islands in the island chain known as Cook Islands. Lots of mythos surround the place, and it's pretty much a strip of land surrounding a lagoon. So be careful, and make sure you watch where you're walking. ALso there might be others around on the island, that do not know Magneto, it's difficult to tell." Scott replied answering Remy's question.

"Where in the hell did you learn that One Eye?" Logan asked, moving up closer to the pilots chairs.

"My history class had to do reports on islands while we were studying the days of pirates, Cyclops was so nice to grade some papers for me." Ororo laughed softly, watching the meters in front of her.

"Some of those reports helped put me to sleep without the need for one of Hank's sleeping pills thank you very much." Scott replied in the same good natured tone, glancing over his shoulder at Logan. "Speaking of which, if you're sticking around, you can pick up some classes. Maybe Health and helping with the danger room sessions."

"Are ve not going to start teaching sex education in zhe health class starting next month?" Kurt piped up, playing with his tail.

Logan was all for it until he heard those two words, it was like a death sentance. "No way bub, I'm not teaching sex education to a bunch of teeny boppers. I can just imagine how Firecracker and Half Pint giggling during the entire class."

Remy laughed, shaking his head. "Oh come on Logan, wouldn't y'wanna show de girls and de boys how to put a co- -" He got cut off though as Logan gave him the one finger salute with his claw. "Nevermind."

The rest of the plane trip went off without a hitch, the adults bantered back and forth while Rogue continued sleeping. They were filling in Remy all about what they knew of Magneto and his two lackies Sabertooth and Mystique. How in the begining of the Alkali Lake incident, they had actually decided to help the X-Men save the children that had been taken from the institute, only to be later on deceived when Magneto tried to have the proffessor kill all the humans of the world without an active X-Gene. At that time, they explained, they also lost two members of the school. One of them was a student known as John, who was slightly unstable after the incident in Boston, which Logan also filled him in about; the other member was Jean Grey, who sacraficed her own life so that the X-Men could leave Alkali Lake before they would be crushed by the water. They later went on to speak with the President of the United States, and were able to help them stop the bill from being passed against mutants. At least for now.

As they spoke of Jean Grey, Remy noticed that all the adults in the jet had become faintly sullen. He had never seen such closeness within such a diverse group. Hell even in a group with like minded people he had never seen such closeness. He picked up on so many emotions, he had to close his eyes before he became overwhelmed.

"That day, we lost a lot of things. Not just people, but memories, as well asp arts of ourself. The proffessor has not ever forgiven himself about what happened, even if he was not in control at the time. But somehow we've managed, for the most part. There are difficult times." Ororo replied gently, she was one of the few people that had to focus on keeping her emotions in check, otherwise what could happen due to her powers, could be devastating.

Kurt gave a small nod, and closed his eyes. His lips began moving though words were not coming out. In his left hand was a rosary, and it became apparent that he was praying. He hadn't known John or Jean, but he knew of the stories that followed them, and he felt their loss just as keenly. There was such a thing as needless loss. While Jean's death had been a great sacrafice, it still pained him to see those he now considered friends, even family, hurting.

Logan was staring down at his hands, the hands that held deadly metal within them. If he hadn't been so damn hung up on Stryker, maybe Jean would still be alive. He felt bad for One Eye, hell he even felt bad for himself. That loss was something that could never truly be taken away, and that emptiness would always remain for both of them.

Scott kept quiet and just stared at the meters in front of him, before he spoke. "Everyone hold onto something, we're going under."

Two minutes later, they had descended from the sky and into the water without a sound, and began moving closer towards the island. "Hey when did the jet get this capability, it sure would have helped during Ellis Island." Logan asked.

"It's been something we've worked on." Scott said with a small nod.

Rogue woke up and murmered something softly, before she closed her eyes again.

"What was dat chere?" Remy asked the girl softly.

"Ah said that I didn't know we were goin' on a cruise." She smiled, opening her eyes and covering a small yawn. "Ya'll shoulda woken me up."

"It's okay kid." Logan patted her shoulder and leaned forward to look over at the window of the jet.

Kurt stood up, looking to each of the people in the jet. "Now ve vill do somezing.. different. Hold onto me and I will take you all to land." As the jet came to a stop, each X-Men stood up, moving towards Kurt, and holding onto a piece of him. A moment later the only thing that told of their existance there in the jet, was the smell of sulphur.

. . .

The climate on Suwarrow island was humid though at the same time it was comfortable, even in leather bodysuits. The different pairs set off to find out any clues as to where the Acolytes could be, namely John, and find out exactly what Magneto was planning if this had indeed been a set up.

"Team number one checking in." Wolverines voice crackled through the ear piece. "I got somethin' to say to you Gumbo, you let anything happen to Rogue, and you remember the cucumber? ...Make sure she comes back in one piece, got me?"

"Crystal clear mon ami." Gambit replied as he glanced towards Rogue who just gave him a quizical look. "He be jokin' chere." He winks, and they continue on their way through the sandy surface of Suwarrow's beach.

"This is team number two checking in. Cyclops and I are making our way towards what appears to be a cave." Storm's voice crackled over the ear piece.

"Be careful Storm, you still owe me a rematch in pool fraulien." Kurt's voice rang through the headset. "Let us know vhat you find."

. . .

"Oh look who's come back. It's frail." A voice rumbled through the air, as a shadowy figure crouches upon a tree limb. "How's the chest?" With a sinister grin that could even be seen at night, the man jumped down from the tree limb, landing in the sand and sniffed the air. "Oh, you must be all healed up. I don't smell your blood running anymore, we'll have to fix that." The large (almost seven foot tall) man stood up to his full height and towered over the girl that was now shaking in fear.

"Oh.. frail? Don't have any words for me?" He gave a glaringly alarming grin, and as he reached out for her, something exploded against his back, sending him flying to the ground.

"Gambit don't t'ink so, not today homme. You ever come near Rogue again.. Gambit kill you." The other figure stepped out of the shadows, a devil may care smile written upon his face as two glowing crimson eyes look in the direction of Sabertooth, giving Rogue enough time to get away from the large hairy man.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sabertooth roared out, but not giving Gambit enough time to answer as he lunges towards him, only to get hit in the head with a long metal staff that Gambit had seemingly pulled out of thin air, as Gambit jumped out of the way, he then sweeps it towards the backs of Sabertooth's knees.

"De name be Gambit homme, and y'dun fucked wit' de wrong person when y'hurt Rogue." As Sabertooth's knees buckled underneath of him, Gambit's leg raised up and kicked him on the side of the head. "Y'shoulda said y'sorry and left her alone."

While Gambit and Sabertooth were fighting, seemingly an agile yet unwinnable battle on either side, Marie was able to hide behind a tree, hitting the button against the side of the headset,and spoke into it. "This is Team Numbah 3 checkin' in t'say Sabertooth ambushed us, Ah repeat Sabahtooth ambushed us. Gambit is fighting him right now but we are gonna need help."

"Where you at Darlin'?" The gruff voice answered her, and all for a second Rogue felt relief wash over her. "We're about a mile in, if ya listen closely, ya can hear Gambit's explosions goin' off."

"Come here you little pipsqueek!" Sabertooth growled loudly, lunging forward towards the lithe Cajun, reching out to grab him by the scruff of his neck, then throwing him up againts another tree, causing a sickening thud to occur, leaving Gambit unconcious.

"Fraaaaail... Where are you.. I can smell your fear you know." He "purred" out, taunting the terrorfied young woman.

. . .

Meanwhile, Storm and Cyclops had entered a cave, and in moments knew they were in the right spot as they heard a beeping noise of a machine. While they tried to make their way as quietly and unseemingly as possible, they were being watched. Moving further into the bowels of the cave, a momentary lapse of silence over the airwaves happened, before there was a terrorfied yell stating that Gambit was down, and assistance was most necessary, then the comms went totally silent.

"Oh, how good of you to come. I do hope the journey here was comfortable enough for you. Please, stay a while." A very recognizable voice was heard echoing through the large room that they had entered, before Storm and Cyclops both found themselves pinned against the walls of the cave with metal wrapping around them, hanging them there. "Aww, Storm, Cyclops; it's been too long since I saw you last. Four months wasn't it now, since our lovely time together at Alkali lake?" The Master of Magnetism himself, Eric Lensherr showed himself then, slowly gliding down onto the ground looking to them both. "I knew that once Xavier felt the pulls of Pyro's powers, he wouldn't be able to help himself."

"What do you want Magneto?!" Cyclops yelled out, infruiated to no end by the smugness in his voice as he mentioned Alkali Lake.

Storm closed her eyes and tried to keep calm, she was being pinned against a wall, the metal was enclosing on her, and she felt like she was suffocating. She had serious bouts of claustrophobia ever since their time on Liberty Island, when Magneto had taken Rogue the first time. Even though it was a fear of being in narrow or enclosed spaces, things like this effected her just the same.

"What do I want Cyclops? Why, my dear boy; I only wish to exist. It's apparent that the relations between mutants and humans still continues to be violent at best. They will never understand us, and they fear us as we are much stronger than they ever could be. When I found out that Pyro had used his powers outside of the cave, I made sure to have a proper welcoming set up for you." Eric smiled, a moment later he sat down as a metal chair came towards him. "Now all we must do is wait for the others."

. . .

Logan could hear the terrorfied screams before he could see anything as Kurt teleported him close to where Rogue and Gambit were, running towards the scene, he could see Rogue was high up in the air with Sabertooth's hand wrapped around her neck.

"That's right frail, scream for me." The large hairy man beast grinned and began squeezing her neck, tigheter and tigher.

"Hey fleabag, why don't you let the girl go, I got some unfinished business with you!" Logan charged after Sabertooth, his adamantium claws popping out with a loud SNIKT, lowering his head faintly as he puts his arms out to the sides, to swipe at Sabertooth once he got in close enough.

Sabertooth turned around quickly, tossing Rogue in the same direction of where he had thrown Gambit, though she was saved by the leaping abilities and teleportation skills of Nightcrawler, she was then brought down to the ground safely, before she rushed over towards Gambit to see how he was doing. "We gotta get him back t'the blackbird!" Rogue cried out.

"Ve vill get him zhere fraulien do not vorry." Moving towards Gambit himself, he was then stopped as Rogue turned around and with large shiney yellow eyes she morphed back into her original form, that of Mystique, the blue skinned, red haired woman.

"What's the matter Nightcrawler? We must get him back to the Blackbird." With a grin of an absolute sadistic nature, she struck out, punching Nightcrawler in the face, or she would have if he hadn't teleported out of her reach.

Two battles were being raged on the beaches of Suwarrow, it seemed like there was going to be absolutely no end to the combat, until two fireballs were thrown towards the form of Mystique and the form of Sabertooth, while it didn't cause any damage, it was enough to catch them off guard as Logan brought his arm up, charging towards Sabertooth, and nearly decapitating him with his forearm. "Shoulda learned how to dodge a clothesline." He snorted, spitting on the now unconcious form of Sabertooth, he knew it wouldn't last for long and he had to move fast.

Mystique had been dazed due to the fireball, allowing Kurt the window of oppertunity to teleport himself and her into the middle of the ocean, as he appeared into the physical plane of existance, he let go of Mystique and then teleported back to where Gambit was, his eyes desperately searching for a figure of Rogue, the true Rogue that is.

"Get Gumbo into the jet, I have to find Marie!" Logan yelled, before tearing off in the direction that the fireballs had come from. Kurt with a faint nod, teleported Gambit and himself back to the jet.

. . .

"Any moment now, you will be reunited with the fellow members of your team. How easily it was to have Xavier send the one thing I need to further my dream. You see I terribly miscalculated the machine when I was going to turn the political figures into mutants. As we know with poor Senator Kelly, it doesn't last long enough. So as we cannot force them to become our brothers and sisters, we can. . . Make it easier for them to comply with our wishes." Magneto smiled, but slowly that smile melted away, leaving him looking stoic.

A noise in the distance alerted Eric to the fact that they were no longer alone, he raised his head faintly, and stood up. "Ah, so you have returned. With the girl I see."

As the person came into view, Cyclops and Storm could see that it was none other than John Allerdyce, the former student of the Xavier Academy, leading Rogue in with him. Seemingly she wasn't afraid, but actually looked willing to follow him. "As you have commanded Eric, she didn't put up much of a fight after I told her that we had her friends here." Pyro gave a grin, looking towards Rogue, before looking back to Eric.

"Good. Oh Rogue, how are you recovering?" Eric placed his fake smile on once more, and then sat down in his seat again, folding his hands in his lap. "Well I hope."

"Ah'm fahne." Rogue replied, short curt words that would have sliced through anyone's mettle, anyone but Eric "Magneto" Lensherr's that is. "What do y'want meh foh?"

"That will all be revealed in due time child." He gave a most wicked smile, motioning for John to bring Rogue closer. "Ah, but we cannot reveal anything before the other two join us now can we?"

Two? Didn't he know that Gambit was with them? Maybe that will work to their advantage, Marie gave Cyclops and Storm a look, before looking back at Magneto.

"You better fucking talk bucket head before I rip you - - " Logan's brash words were cut off quickly as he charged into the room, only to be flung up against a wall.

"Not today Logan." Magneto's cocky smile glowed upon his face as he then leaned back in his chair, looking towards the two young adults that were still unhindered. "Not today." He repeated.

"What the hell do yah want with meh?!" Rogue cried out towards Magneto. She had come to the realization that once more she was part of a much larger, and much more disastrous plan in the war against humans.

"It's quite simple, I want you." He smiled, slowly turning his head for a moment this way then that.

Repeating his own words. "Not tahday!" With that, two large fireballs were sent into Magneto's direction, both making direct contact and sending him flying out of his chair and further into the cave, knocking him unconcious. In his unconcious state, his ability to pin the three X-men to the wall were nulled and each fell to a heap. Rogue and Pyro shared a look, before Pyro went running outside to start sending flames into the air to notify Nightcrawler where they were.

"Come on weh gotta get ya outta here." She helped Storm up, but only using one hand, then doing the same for Cyclops, by the time she got to Wolverine, he was already slowly standing up looking to her curiously. "You mean to tell me. . ."

"He let meh absorb him, so Ah could get ya'll free. He.. we.. Ah." She couldn't find the words, and as soon as those very words escaped her mouth, Kurt had teleported to the mouth of the cave, running inside to help John, Rogue, and Wolverine take the other two X-Men back to the Blackbird where Gambit was already waiting.

. . .

_As the X-men team fled Suwarrow Island and returned back to Rochester, New York; everyone was in tired yet somewhat celebrant mood. John Allerdyce had not truly led them into a trap, but only made Magneto believe so, otherwise his life would have been forfeit. Though while they were all celebrating, Logan knew that the kid was holding back something. He wouldn't talk about what Magneto had been planning, saying that he had to talk to the Proffessor first. _

_Rogue sat beside the built in stretcher where Gambit was laid. He was still unconcious but his vital signs were stable, and he would manage to pull through. She fell asleep with her head resting against his arm_

_Storm and Cyclops who had recovered quickly from the confines that Magneto had placed them under flew the jet back in due haste, letting the Proffessor know what had happened.  
_

_. . .  
_

It was three hours after their return, that the rest of the X-men had been called into the "war room" the room where the x-men planned their strategies when they were needed. John Allerdyce sat beside Charles Xavier and both looked forlorn. Remy who had awoken, was the first to notice the feeling of dread rolling off of both of them, he took in a deep breath and slowly sat down. As each other X-men filed into the war-room, they too were quiet, wondering what was going on. Rogue was the last to enter, as she stepped inside and sat down beside John, Charles frowned, and bowed his head for a moment.

Taking a few moments to sort through his thoughts, he finally looked up at the group, his group, his surrogate children, his X-Men. He sighed softly, before speaking. "I believe, the news that I have found out from John here, is very distressing indeed." While Charles Xavier was a man that was able to hide his emotions easily enough, those words were thick upon his throat, nearly choking him.

"What's goin' on Chuck?" Logan, who has never been one for tact, asked.

"Rogue. . . Marie, I want you to know that the attack in the park had been planned by Eric. When you were. . . Stabbed by Sabertooth, a chip was implanted into your heart, so small that Hank's machines could not find it. So small that if we try to remove it, it will kill you. "

Marie's eyes had gone wide, she shook her head. "Ah.. Ah dun undahstahnd, what does that mean?" Her voice soft and quiet.

The rest of the X-Men didn't understand either, though Remy's eyes while resting on Marie. "It means that there is a device inside of you, that was placed there for a reason. That reason being, the only person who can remove it is Eric."

"And that little fucker is going to plan on using her for some big scheme, in payment for him removing the chip? What's it do?" Logan's hands had turned into fists, his knuckles almost white due to the strain.

"Only he can answer that, John told me all he knew, unfortunately Eric never allows all of his secrets to be revealed. Only time will tell."

"This is BULLSHIT!" Logan stood up and walked out of the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"Maybe zhere is a vay to find out what it does? Dere has to be someone zhat you know dat can give us some insight Proffessor." Kurt's voice was soft, in his left hadn he was once again holding the rosary, stroking it, reassuring himself in his faith.

"Homme, wait a minute. You mean t'tell Remy dat de man put somet'in in 'er 'eart jes t'black mail 'er? Dat be kinda silly." Remy shook his head.. Leaning forward, he placed a hand over Marie's gloved one, giving it a soft squeeze.

Marie shook her head faintly, her voice soft. "No mattah what the chip does to meh, Ah ain't gonna do nothin' for that pyscho. He ain't all theah anymoh proffesah." She glanced up to him, taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling. "His eyes, they ain't th'same. Seem so hollow and cold." Marie after al did have memories of Eric, the way he sounded tonight, sounded nothing like him from what she remembered.

"Right now, we will have to wait and see what happens. I suggest each one of you go and get some rest. John, you can stay with Remy in his room tonight, we'll get you moved into another room tomorrow morning. Rogue, I want you to stay in the medical lab tonight, and allow Hank to run some tests on you while you sleep."

As the X-Men left the room, Charles steepled his hands in front of him, letting out a soft sigh. "What's happened to you Eric?" He whispered softly to himself, and the four walls that surrounded him.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Not my best chapter by far, as I can't write combat what so ever. The exact origins and the use for the chip haven't been divulged just yet, but it will happen soon (Next chapter it will show one facet of the chip). I'm sorry, I know I promised an upload sooner than this, but I couldn't write it out no matter how hard I tried. This one seems faintly rushed, and I do apologize for all of that. I'm going to be taking the next chapter slower so I can peruse over my options of writing, as well as allow the bunny's on crack (Thank you Ishy) to recover faintly, also to get over this cold that seems to be fogging my frickin' mind . ._

_MJK: Bobby's kick to the curb happens soon, don't worry. Thank you for the review, and as well the chip's entirety will be revealed in time. I've gotten several scenarios written out to what exactly the chip can do to Marie, and I'm having a difficult time picking one. It's almost like one of those "Choose your adventure" stories, where each one leads down a different path in the story, it's so difficult!_

_Ishy: Yep bonding over wrestling, they're guys after all hehe. I figured the mushiness was needed in essence, as it would somewhat reflect the.. opposite of what Bobby was doing, we shall delve deeper into -his- mind rather soon to see what he thinks about Rogue._

_Anna Marie Raven: Thanks for the head up, I'm going to try and start delving deeper into the brotherhood. I'm hoping the plot is coming along smoother now.  
_

_Thank you to all those that have read and reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if I find it slightly lacking in my opinion. Please do review and let me know what you think.. _


	6. Chapter Six

_I absolutely totally one hundred percent disclaim any ownage of X-Men, Marvel, or Fox Movie Studios. However I do now own Wolverine's Revenge, and am planning on getting X-Men Legends, that counts right?  
_

* * *

Eric Lensherr was not always so corrupt, he believed a long time ago that the world would never be fully prepared for mutant relations. He had seen the terrible atrocities while he was in the concentration camp during Hitler's reign, he had faced the insurmountable odds when there were so few mutants around, and he had survived. He knew that a war was to be coming, and he would always play a part within the war. Unfortunately, something changed along the way, and all he could think of was total annihilation or control of the human population. He was in fact following the footsteps of the man whom he had despised growing up, the man whom fellow Jewish people feared, he was turning into another form of Adolf Hitler. Genocide, by definition is : The systematic and planned extermination of an entire national, racial, political, or ethnic group. This is what he was planning now, absolute genocide or total dominion over the human race.

_To an outside viewpoint, the mental changes and the beginings of his delusions of grandeur would have always been there, after all he -is- a mutant. After all, he did attempt to "mutate" the political figureheads while they were on Ellis Island, after all he was a criminal mastermind. To the outside viewpoint, the man known as Eric Lensherr had always wanted this. One person though in fact knew that Eric had not always been so domineering, that there must have been a change somewhere along the way that had caused for his mental synapses to just snap, this man was known as Charles Xavier, his one time friend, the man who had Magneto help him build Cerebro so long ago. To the inside mind such as Xavier, he knew that there must be a reason for this to have happened, and he would have to find out, he owed his friend that much.  
_

_. . .  
_

It had only been twelve hours since the mission to Suwarrow Island, most students were amazed and yet happy to see John back in the midsts of the Xavier school. Well, all but one person really. Bobby Drake was still leery about having him anywhere near the school, anywhere near Rogue. He sat in History class, watching as Beast was teaching for the day, he was staring at the back of John's head.

_'I can't believe they let him come back after he joined up with Magneto! It has to be a trick, they're just too stupid to realize it. Of course Proffessor Xavier also allowed Logan to return, as well as keeping that Cajun around. Doesn't he know he's putting us in danger, and more importantly he's putting Rogue in danger?' _Bobby sneered lightly, shaking his head. Where was Rogue anyways? She hadn't come into class yet. Sighing loudly, he caught the attention of Hank.

"Is there something you wish to add Master Drake?" He clasped his hands in front of him while he stood by the blackboard, he had noticed the young X-Man fidgeting and daydreaming through-out class.

Bobby blinks, looking up at Hank, and shaking his head. "No.. no sir, sorry." He cleared his throat, hearing a snicker coming from in front of him, from none other than John.

Rolling his eyes, he slumped down in his seat some. He didn't want to be in class, he had to find Rogue, he had to make sure she was all right. After all she couldn't take care of herself. She was too weak, he still couldn't believe that Proffessor Xavier allowed her to go on the mission last night. She shouldn't even be an X-Man, she was the type that they protected, not the one doing the protecting. She wasn't strong, she was mainly weak. Scared to try and focus on the good in her life, scared to even -try-. Bobby didn't mind her being scared though, that just meant he could protect her, protect her like she needed to be protected, wanted to be protected. After all, he did love her (or in his odd version of love) and wanted to protect her. As Hank McCoy released his students from class, Bobby was the first one out, and began his search for Rogue.

. . .

With a yawn, the striped hair girl rolled onto her stomach, reading a magazine that Logan had picked up for her while he was in town today. She had this odd feeling he hadn't gone alone, as Remy hadn't appeared during the time either, which was one of the things he seemed to do when Logan wasn't around, come around and find Marie to spend time with her. She didn't mind too much, he was a good friend. They had several long talks since she had woken up from her coma, she had a lot in common with him. She smiled as she thought about him. He was a good friend, and she was lucky to have him be -her- friend. She was still stuck in the medical lab, as the tests weren't over with just yet. She had to stay in for a full twenty four hours so Hank could monitor her heart. She really was getting tired of the pristine white walled room. "Ugh Ah can't take it anymoh, Ah'm goin' stir crazy!" She shook her head, tossing the magazine onto the floor and burying her head under the pillow. "Least 'e coulda done was gimmeh somethin' tah knock mah ass out."

"But it's such a cute ass as it is Chere." A soft toned Cajun accented voice interupted the otherwise stifling silence in the medical lab, the sound of steps coming closer and finally settling down beside the bed. "Can't be dat bad non? Honestly, de Wolverine bought y'magainze and everyt'in while he was out, dough he had t'ask for m'opinion on what'd y'like. Be t'ankful Remy made 'im put up de Playboy."

She laughed from under the pillow, slowly pulling her head out and peeking over at Remy who was sitting beside her bed. "Well Ah guess Ah should be thankin' you then hmm?" She smiled,putting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes. "What are ya doin' here anyways?"

He smiled softly, watching her for a moment, before he leaned back, reaching behind him and pulling out a small stuffed teddy bear. "Figured de petite would be lonesome down 'ere.. Decided t'bring y'somethin' t'snuggle up to." He gave a sly grin.. She took it gently from his hand and nuzzled her cheek against it, she could also smell his cologne that seemed to haunt her dreams sometimes.

"Thank you Remy, Ah love it." She smiled, taking in a deep breath and slowly setting it beside it. "Though Ah wouldn't pictuah ya the type to buy stuffed animals."

"I ain't usually chere, but dere comes a time for it, and right now.. I t'ink it be de time." He reached over and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How y'feelin' anyway?" He had been worried about her all day, Logan had to literally pick him up and carry him out to the garage, he had been pacing in any room he had set foot in.

"Ah feel fahne, startin' t'wondah if there is anythin' inside of meh that shouldn't be. Ah feel like Ah'm gonna go nuts if Ah have t'stare at th'same fouah walls much longah." His concern was touching.. She sat up in the bed, stretching a little bit, the wires that were hooked up with her tugging faintly. "And Ah'm gonna have this stickay residue all ovah meh by the time it's all done with."

Lecherous thoughts entered Remy's mind, he had to clamp his mouth shut and bite on his lip before he let any of those thoughts come to voice. Shaking his head faintly, he let out a soft snicker, looking down at his hands for a moment, before looking up at the emerald eyed goddess again.

"What's so funnay?"

"Not'in chere, not'in at all.. But I t'ink I better go before I say somethin' and make y'all uncomfortable like." He stood up, bending over and kissing the top of her head gently. "Holler f'me if y'need anyt'in petite. I'll come runnin'." He cupped her cheek with his gloved hand for a moment, smiling as he looked into her eyes and then walked out of her room.

It took several minutes for Marie to recover from her daze, and she fell onto the bed with a soft smile playing on her lips, one single word issued from her mouth. "Wow."

. . .

"So Gumbo, where were you? Thought you were going to help me and One Eye work on the bike." Logan asked as Remy entered the kitchen, he had a faint smile on his lips. Logan instinctively sniffed the air, and a scent of Marie lingering around him. His eyes narrowed faintly. '_I shoulda known.'_

"Went t'go see petite, had t'give her de teddy bear dat I got t'day." He smiled, moving over to sit down at the table. " 'm sorry I took longer den I t'ought. De girl jes seem so lonely down dere." Scratching his fingers through his sandy brown hair for a moment, watching as Logan took a long pull from a bottle of water. "Never expected de Wolverine t'drink pansied bottled water." He grins, then bats back the cap to the water bottle, watching it hit Logan.

"Hah Hah funny Cajun. Come on, we're going to go set up the new NOS system in the bike." Logan shoves off of the counter and heads towards the backdoor that led into the garage.

"NOS system, who in dere right mind would ever put a NOS system on a bike.. On second t'ought dun answer dat." The New Orleans native grinned, hopping up and following after Logan.

. . .

Marie had managed to fall asleep, she was curled up under the soft white thermal blanket Hank had given her, her arm gently wrapped around the teddy bear she had been gifted with. For once the nightmares that she had been plauged with, weren't haunting her when she had drifted off into slumber, a small smile alighting her face.

Bobby entered the room quietly, once he noticed she was asleep, he sat down on the chair that was beside the bed and watched her for a moment. He leaned in and whispered softly to her. "Rogue, wake up."

It took several moments for Marie to slip out of the dream she was in, and became aware to her surroundings. She wasn't in the moss covered bayou forest, and that wasn't Remy who was looking at her when she had finally opened her eyes. She had to conciously force herself not to frown as she saw it was Bobby. He'd been acting so off since she woke up from her coma. Maybe it was because things had been happening so quickly. Perhaps she just didn't want to believe he had been acting more and more territorial since Logan returned and Remy had shown up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bobby's voice was still soft, a small smile spreading over his lips. He didn't know why Rogue had been placed in the medical lab, he thought she just had a relapse last night.

"All right, can't wait t'get outta heah, it's drivin' meh bonkahs." She gave a small smile, sitting up. "Ain't you supposed t'be in class Bobbay?"

"I kind of ditched, I wanted to see how you were doing, took me a while to find out you were down here. What's going on Rogue?"

"Proffessor Xavier just wanted to make sho Ah was fahne still, that's all." She hated lying, but she honestly didn't need another person worrying over her shoulder twenty-four seven.

"When are they going to let you out of here. I miss seeing you around."

"Not gonna be foh much longah, Ah hope. So how's John settlin' in? Ah ain't been able to talk to him much aftah we all got back."

Bobby stiffened faintly, he hadn't said one word to John since he arrived. He was a traitor to everyone at the academy. "He's doing all right. I've seen him around a few times." He lied, he knew Rogue would be mad. He didn't want her anymore upset, after all she was in a tender condition now.

"Ah, all right." She pushed the blankets back some, revealing her gift.

"What's that?" Bobby asked, immediataley recognizing the brown stuffed animal.

"It's a tedday beah, Remy gave it t'meh so Ah wouldn't be so lonely down heah." She smiled softly, Remy was such a good friend to her. Though in the back of her mind she knew that she was starting to gain a crush on him. Something about the way he talked to her, the way he acted. Like he wasn't afraid of touching her, that he wasn't afraid of her mutation.

"Oh. I see." He stood up, looking down to Rogue. How could she accept a present from him after everything that's happened?! "I should be getting back now, I'll come by and see you tonight before dinner." He smiled, leaning down, and -almost- kissing the top of her head. His lips didn't even touch her hair, but the "Smack" sound that lips make during a kiss could be heard, and he walked out.

'_He don't act like he's scared of my mutation, unlike my supposed boyfriend.'_ Marie sighed, feeling the happiness she had felt earlier just slowly diminish.

. . .

"So dere we were, sittin' on de corner o' Bourbon Street, right near Jean Lafitte's and de next t'ing I know, I see dis beautiful white haired fille walkin' past me. Now y'know I couldn't stop m'self from sayin' hi t'de belle femme, after all. Dey call me a chamer for a reason. So I ended up talkin' t'this woman for most of de night. She made it clear from de beginin' she ain' interested in Remy, but she was more den happy for the company. We parted ways after eatin' dinner at Antoine's.. De best seafood place in de world hommes. But I had dis sneakin' suspicion dat somet'in ain't right, I get up and follow out after her. Dat's when I saw her being drug off into de alley, and next t'ing y'know.. Remy be savin' Stormy's life. Dat was bout six years ago when Remy be fifteen." Remy smiles as he turns the torque wrench in his hand, tightening up a bolt.

Logan and Scott had both sat during Remy's story about how he had met Ororo, they both grinned, before Scott asked softly. "Why didn't she just use her powers?"

"Homme, it be New Orleans, de Big Easy, de Momma of all t'ings weird. But how can y'explain a tornado runnin' about in de middle of a calm and beautiful night? I t'ink honestly dat Stormy was scared."

"So you've known Ororo for -six- years?" Logan asked, watching as Remy stood up slowly.

"Yep, we been correspondin' through email and everyt'in. Before I moved outta New Orleans 'bout t'ree years ago, she had planned t'come down for de weddin'. But it never happened." Remy was faintly apprehensive about speaking of such things.

"What wedding?" Logan asked, now getting faintly suspicious.

"I was gonna be married t'de femme known as Bella Donna Boudreaux. She be part o'some family dat be warrin' wit' m'family for a long while, de marriage be arranged. But de t'ing is, somewhere along de way.. I began t'fall for de femme." Remy shook his head, moving over to where the guys were sitting, and lit up a smoke.

"So what happened?" Scott asked, reaching up and scratching at his eyebrow.

"Simple and t'de point. Killed her frère before de weddin', and I mean right fo' de weddin'. He came at me wit' a sword, I had t'defend m'self or die. Dat's when m'powers decided t'flare up and, I killed him." He frowned, looking down at his feet as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Come t'find out, Bella ne'er loved me, dat de whole time it be a lie, dat she was just usin' me t'get an in wit' de family." He sighed, exhaling through his nose. "Had t'leave N'Awlins after dat, kinda had a price on m'head. Still do."

"What type of family puts the price on some guys head? What are they the mafia."

"Nah worse, dey be Assasins." He said it without so much of a care in his voice, that Logan and Scott both had to do double takes.

"You don't act worried Gumbo." Logan asked in a concerned tone.

"Why should I be? Remy be dealin' wit' de Assasin's guild ever since he became part of de T'ief Guild."

"You're.. a thief?"

"More like an aqcuisitions expert now a days homme."

"So you're a thief."

"Basically."

. . .

"Well, I've found some interesting results from the tests we did, but I would like to speak with the Proffessor before we talk about this, if it's all right with you Rogue."

"It's fahne with me Doctah McCoy, Ah undahstand that this could be some serious problem. Ah jes, Ah jes don't want no one worrayin' 'bout meh." She gave a faint smile as she stood in Dr. McCoy's office, he had decided to release her early, she had the teddy bear cradled under her arm.

He smiles softly, giving a small nod. He took in a deep breath and spoke to the girl. "I'm glad Rogue, and I understand your concern. I will let Professor Xavier know your wishes to not share it with your classmates. You're free to go my dear. I'm sure you wish to get back to.. Civilization." He laughed at his own joke and shooed her out the door.

"Thank ya Doctah McCoy." She called over her shoulder.

"You're... Welcome my dear, very welcome." His voice soft as he shook his head. Looking down at the results, he slowly stood up, and began to tidy up before going to see Charles, he was dragging his feet. He didn't want to give him the news.

. . .

"So, I was in this bar in Canada, shit can't even remember the town that I was in. Heh, it was more like a dive. Truckers pullin' in at all hours, and everyone coming to watch the fights." Logan reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigar and popping it in his mouth, before he begins patting himself down for a light. "I had pulled in a few nights earlier, made some good money, had good beer, and I was gonna be headin' out that night." Getting offered a flame by Remy, Logan leaned in, lighting up the stogie, taking a few puffs as smoke billowed out around him.

"What 'appened?" Remy asked after putting his lighter back in his pocket.

"To the point, Rogue came in. She hitched all the way from Mississippi to there, and somehow ended up not getting killed. If it hadn't been for her that night, I woulda gotten attacked, maybe shot. But, able to get out of there without much of a problem. Left the town, and then somehow she stowed away in the back of the trailer I was pullin'. Almost left her ass out there." He grinned, chewing on the butt of the cigar a moment, thinking. "We got stopped because of a felled tree. Sabertooth showed up, then." He motioned towards Scott. "Good ol' One Eye here and Storm saved us. When I woke up, I didn't know where the hell I was, freaked. Found out the girl was okay, met the rest of the folks here. Can't believe it's been as long as it has been." Logan was getting reminiscent. "Can't believe she's grown up so much."

Scott smiled some, shaking his head. "And this is where, Logan takes in a deep breath, clears his throat, and threatens; that if we tell anyone, we're going to end up sliced and diced... Bub." This got all three of them laughing.

"Yeah, I'll show you Bub, One Eye." He let go of his claws with a SNIKT, before sheathing them.

. . .

Rogue had made it up the stairs, to the main part of the school, she glanced around for a moment slowly. She didn't want to deal with anyone giving her the worried eye look. She had seent hat far too much since she woke up. She glanced down to the teddy bear in her arm and smiled, before slowly peeking around a moment. She should find John and talk to him about some things. She continued to make her way down the hall.

"Like oh my god!!! Rogue when did you get out?!" The excited shriek only told her that Kitty Pryde was somewhere in the vicinity.

Spinning around to the direction of her voice, she smiled. "Jes about fifteen minutes ago Ah think." She watched as the girl in pink came bounding towards her. John followed behind her, talking with Jubilee.

"Like isn't it so cool that John's back?" Kitty beamed, she could find the optimism in -anything- even if there was nothing bad with having John back.

"Yea, it is." She smiled, as John and Jubilee got closer, she looked at John. "How y'doin' theah?"

"Doin' all right, for the most part got a nice warm welcome back." He nods slowly, not telling her about how Bobby had treated him.

"That's good. Ah was jes on my way tah fahnd ya." She scratched the side of her neck gently.

"Oh my god chica, is that a teddy bear you're holding? Where did you get that?" Jubilee pipes in.

"Remy got it foh meh. Said Ah looked lonely, guess he was riaght." Shrugging her shoulders.

"That's so totally sweet! Now see, John you could learn a lot from Remy." Jubilee grinned and glanced sideways at Rogue. Oh yea guy was crushing hardcore for her, she could tell if no one else could.

"Hey, I have learned quite a bit about romancing women while I was gone. That is if your woman likes to eat their food raw, and be sniffed every ten seconds." He shook his head.

"Ah'm not even gonna ask." Rogue laughed as did the rest of the kids, they began to make their way to the rec room.

. . .

"So what 'bout y'mon ami? y'seem t'be de quiet one." Remy looks towards Scott as he lit up another cigarette, the bike's modifications were done for the day.

Logan leaned back, folding his arms behind his head as he continued to puff on his stogey. Scott was the boyscout of the crew, always followed the rules, and tried to do what was right for the team. He always wore the nice clothes, always got the nice girl, but had a bad ass taste in bikes.

Scott had to think for a moment, leaning forward he put his elbows on his knees and stared at the bike in front of him. "I've never done cage fights, I honestly don't think I'd last two minutes. But, there is something I have done. I've stolen before."

'_Right a twenty five cent pack of gum I bet.'_ Logan thought with a grin.

"I was fourteen years old, two years before my powers manifested. I was in a really nice foster home, and the man of the house, Stephen was his name, had this really nice custom built motorcycle. Every day I would stare at that thing, offered to help him work on it. Anything I could do to touch it." Scott smiled at the happy memory that he hadn't thought about in ages.

"Y'sure y'talkin' 'bout de bike still dere Scotty?"

"My thoughts exactly Scooter."

Scott shot a glare, allbeit slightly playful one towards the two men, before he continued on. "There was this girl that lived down the street, her name was Janet. She was a hot sixteen year old junior in highschool, and I'm talking she was -hot-.' I decided to steal Stephen's bike one night to go and ask her out."

Remy and Logan both asked at the same time, "What happened?"

"Got the date, went out twice on the bike. Came home from the second date and ended up getting into a really bad accident after I dropped of Janet. Stephen found out, he wasn't happy at all about it. He made me rebuild the bike all by myself, and then for my sixteenth birthday, he decided to give it to me. I never dated Janet after that night though. She found out how old I was."

The guys shared another laugh.

. . .

It had been several hours after Marie had been released from the medical lab, instead of going to dinner though, she hung out in the library, she figured she could find something to eat later on; instead of having to deal with rowdy teenagers to get some food. She was curled up on one of the long couches and was reading one of the books she had picked up at random, the teddy bear still firmly tucked under her arm. She wasn't sure what Beast had found, and that scared her. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with Magneto, and that terrorifed her. She felt absolutely powerless, and she loathed that. All she could do now was wait.

. . .

Dinner went off without a hitch. There were no food fights (for once), it seemed all the students were on their best behaviour, and had welcomed John back in without even so much as word as to where he had been for three months. They were accepting, because he came back and seemed to be just as normal as the day he left. Ororo and Kurt shared a quiet corner in the kitchen, eating and talking about the days events. Remy, Logan, and Scott had sat down and were still discussing the plans that they were going to do to the bike. Jubilee, Kitty, and John had snagged a section of the table for themselves and had been in an in-depth conversation about the Van Helsing movie that they had rented.

"I like swear to god, if you squint your eyes, Hugh Jackman so totally looks like Logan." Kitty squeeled gently as she took a bite of her salad.

"Girl, you think that everyone looks like Logan." Jubilee said around a mouth full of cheeseburger.

John rolled his eyes, and realized soon that they were going to be in a debate about the Logan factor. '_Now Kitty's going to argue that it's only_ _because he had such distinguishing looks.'_

"It's because he's so distinguishing looking!"

_'And Jubilee's going to retort that Kitty just thinks that Logan's sex in jeans'_

"You just think that Logan's sex in jeans."

_'I'm glad some things never change.'_ John grinned to himself, taking a sip of his water. He watched the rest of the kitchen, and as Bobby came in he stiffened faintly. Bobby's changed since he saw him last, he and Bobby used to be best friends, and would be able to talk about anything together, now it was like he didn't even know the guy. He frowned at that thought.

"Like hey Bobby, we saved you a seat!" Kitty waved him over.

Bobby came over, sitting down beside Kitty, and smiled. "Thanks, it seems to be pretty quiet tonight for a friday night." He glanced down at his plate piled high with food, before looking up at Jubilee and John. "Anyone seen Rogue? I went to go look for her at the medical lab, but Doctor McCoy said she left a few hours ago."

"Nah, haven't seen her, not since this afternoon at least." Jubilee replied quickly, it almost made her sick how much of a puppy Bobby had become.

"She looked pretty tired, she might be sleeping some." John glanced sideways at Jubilee and could tell that something was bugging her.

"I'll like go check after I'm done eating." Kitty volunteered most readily.

Remy took a look around the kitchen for a moment, frowning as he didn't see Marie. He knew she needed to eat to keep up her strength. He sat back, pushing his plate away, folding his arms in front of him. He spotted the Ice-prick and his jaw tightened faintly. He vividly remembered their "talk" last night, and it pissed him off to no end a man would get so bent out of shape. He only hoped that he hadn't seen the teddy bear he had gotten for Marie.

"Somethin' on your mind Gumbo." Logan asked as he took a sip of the tea he had gotten for dinner.

"Yea Remy, what gives you seem like someone just gave you a wedgie." Scott noted as he took a bite of spaghetti.

"Jes t'inkin' 'bout last night." His eyes still locked on the back of Bobby's head. Logan no doubt didn't miss where his eyes had lingered, and gave a small silent nod.

"Last night was pretty intense, I'll say that much." Scott, who was totally oblivious to Bobby and Remy's altercation, added.

"Yea, it was. I t'ink I'm gonna go and find out where Marie be hidin', and take 'er somet'in' t'eat." He stood up, taking his plate over to the sink, and began to rifle through the fridge.

A few moments later, a feminine voice was heard behind him. "If you plan on taking Rogue something to eat, I picked her up her favorite meal from the italian restaurant in town, while I was out today." Ororo's arm stretched out, pulling out a paper bag, and handing it to Remy. "And I do believe she's in the library." She smiled at her friend. "Go take it to her, she's probably starved."

Remy took it. "D'accord Stormy." Remy grinned and slipped out of the kitchen, almost totally un-noticed except for one set of eyes that watched him as he left.

. . .

Marie was looking out the window into the backyard. Her forehead was gently resting against the glass, and was too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear the person coming in behind her. She let out a soft sigh, and gave the teddy bear a soft squeeze. Already she viewed the teddy bear as a security blanket of sorts.

"Chere, y'be okay?" A voice soft and absolutely thick cajun accent drawled softly into her ear, causing Marie to jump and quickly turn around to see two red on black eyes staring into her.

"Ah... Ah.. Y'scared meh!" She laughed softly, shaking her head and sinking down into the couch some.

"Jes lookin' for y'petite, y'didn't show up t'dinner. Got kinda worried." He sat down beside her, but giving her her own personal space. "Brought y'somet'in Stormy bought ya while she was in town t'day." He pointed to the bag that was sitting on the table.

"Oh, Ah can only guess what that is!" She grinned softly, glancing to Remy. "Ah happen t'be addicted t'this really good and cheesy stuffed macaroni that this place called Mamacita's has." She blushed softly, looking down at her hands. "Thank ya Remy, foh everythin'."

"It be m'pleasure petite." His hand coming out and stroking her cheek for a moment before sliding her hair behind her ear. She could feel that he was wearing gloves. She shivered and closed her eyes. "Remy jes wanna look out for y'belle."

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah." She stammered, unable to think coherently, biting so softly on her bottom lip.

"Shh, it's okay petite.. Here." He stood up, walking over to the table, and rifled through the bag. Pulling out a large styrofoam go box, he reached into his pocket pulling out a set of silverware, and then sat down again, beside her. "Eat somet'in' petite odderwise I'm gonna have t'feed y'm'self." He grinned in that devil may care way that would get mots girls gasping for air.

She gave him an incredulous look, before shaking her head. "Ah don't believe ya."

"Not gonna make a liar outta me petite." With that, he oepened up the box, grabbing the fork, and then gathered up one of the shells, and brought it to her lips. "Now take a bite Chere." His voice turning softer yet, almost in a sensual manner.

It took all of Marie's willpower to pull her eyes away from his, looking down to the fork, before she opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around the fork, before slowly pulling back to chew and swallow. She closed her eyes, and let out a soft mumbled "this is good" though it was hardly distinguishable as she was told never to speak with a mouthful.

_'Dieu I have never wanted t'be a piece of silverware until now.'_ He stared at Marie for a moment while she ate her food, when she opened her eyes, he quickly looked down at the styrofoam box. "See, told ya." He looked back up at her and grinned softly. "Never gonna make a liar outta me Chere."

She blushed, and looked down for a moment, before looking back up at him. "Ah'll hafta remembah that." She sat there though, not motioning for him to give up the fork. "Yanno though, if ya gonna feed meh, you should learn how tah shovel it in fastah, a woman could stahve." She winked.

'_Dieu, dis girl is gonna be de deat' o'me.'_ He offered another bite up to her full lips, as she repeated the process he let out a soft sigh. "_Mais quelle manière d'aller._" (But what a way to go) This caused Marie's eyes to open, Remy could feel himself blush for the first time in years.

"What was that?"

"Uh, I uh. I asked if de food be good. Never really tried much in de way of Italian." _'Way to go idiot.'_

"It's wondahful. Should take you sometime, once Ah'm feelin' bettah." Thankfully (at least in Remy's case) Marie had decided to take Japanese instead of french this year.

"I'd like dat petite, I really would."

. . .

_As Remy and Marie continued their small feast, well Marie continued her small feast. A set of eyes watched from the distance, a smile growing on the persons face. 'Like, I so totally knew he was into her!' The head then disappeared back into the wall, and Kitty kept a smile on her face for the rest of the night. Of course it never occurred to her that while Remy seemed so perfect for Marie, there was another person who had already "claimed" her. Then again, it was all something so beautiful to Kitty who always had her nose stuck in the latest Johanna Lindsay book. Romance, aaah pure sweet romance.  
_

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_To all those that reviewed and read, thank you very much!_

_EmeraldKatsEye: Oh Bobby is grand to piss off, I ended up snickering a few times during that little scene just because. I never cared for Bobby, not in the way the movie portrays him at least. I thought the bondage line was perfect, and absolutely something Remy would say. I also got inspired from the first movie when Cyclops asked Wolverine "Would you rather want yellow spandex?" couldn't resist._

_Ishy: Yes very stupid Bobby, and no need for the being kicked in the teeth part, I have plans Muwhaha! I also figured that John would be wanting to come back especially after how cracked he had seen Magneto truly was. Anyways, who would want to be on a deserted island with Magneto, Sabertooth, and Mystique?_

_MJK: Thank you for the wonderful words of encouragement, I'm attempting to keep things going smoothly, and my writers block (and plot bunnies) seem to have diminished again, and I'm taking it slower on the chapters now just to make sure that I give it my all. I'm really glad you enjoyed chapter 5, I was afraid it was too strained. And we all know Bobby acting like a tough guy usually ends up leaving someone pissed off, or at least testy._

_Tara: Well here's your update! Thanks for the review._

_More Author's notes: Thank you to those that helped me figure out some things within this chapter, and where I'm going to be leading this. Thank you to Janet, who helped give me the inspiration to go ahead with the chapter and helped me figure out what I'm doing with good ol' Mags, just remember chica, nothing's impossible. Thank you Stephen, who gave me the courage to continue on with my cheesy jokes within the story, it's good to know I can make people laugh. Thank you Phil for just being there when I've whined about not being able to come up with anything else. Also a big thank you to Jacob who got to hear about the first chapter of the story via the phone, and has been reading it every step of the way since then, and giving me ideas for the other characters directions._

_Please keep reading and reviewing this story, your reviews and your encouraging words only fuel my fire to continue to write this. _

_Oh and if anyone is curious what a NOS system is (I'm a sorta car buff), it's a Nitrous Oxide System which in short, causes a very large burst of speed to come forth on a vehicle. Slightly dangerous in a car, extensively dangerous on a bike. _

_Hope you all enjoyed this!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I own not X-Men, Marvel, Fox Movie Studios. I am not Stan Lee or anyone else that is involved in such characters as the X-Men. All I own are my dreams, my muses, and my odd sense of humour.  
_

* * *

_Professor Xavier was given the news by Doctor Hank McCoy, and instead of causing distress in his X-men, he allowed them to have a night of respite. Friday nights were meant to unwind, and he knew this news could indeed change what was going to happen in the future. He only did not know what Eric was planning. This concerned him most of all._

_Hank was sitting in his office,g oing over the forumla's once more that he had been working on. It wasn't that he wished to hide his mutation, he was proud to be a mutant, but he knew that for some children, it was most difficult to even be able to coexist with humans when they had the most abnormal physical manifestations of the X-Gene. He continued to come to the same conclusion over and over again, the formula had to be taken before the x-gene was active. Annoyed, Hank settled in with a book by Chaucer for the rest of the night, and a box of twinkies._

_Kurt and Ororo played their game of pool that she had owed him. Of course, Kurt had to be taught how to play traditional eight ball and nine ball. Ororo didn't mind teaching him, as she was taught by one of the the institutes best players. It was a little known fact Logan could play a mean game of stripes and solids, pity Kurt didn't know that. They spoke of many things, including the fact that it was nice to have such a calm enviroment to be in at the moment. Of how the school readily accepted John's return, as well as Rogue's friendship with Remy. There were no worries as of yet._

_John had been asked by several of the freshmen students to help with a science project that was due on tuesday. He had been happy to help, he liked helping the kids with projects, something he had missed while he was with Magneto, plus he loved Science. He was always one of Jean Grey's best students. When he found out about her death, he had been greatly saddened, now he remembered what he had been taught by her, to honor her memory. This way he also got to avoid being around Bobby._

_Bobby had decided to stay in tonight, in his room so he could finish up his homework for the weekend, so that time could be spent with Rogue. He hadn't seen her all night and figured she must have fallen asleep in her room hours ago. He was still so upset that John was brought back to the school. He had harmed innocent people, he had blown up cop cars in -front- of his parents house, and truth be told, he didn't follow the rules. While he was reading "Wuthering Heights" for lit. class, he thought of how stupid the story was._

_Logan, the Wolverine, the wildsman, had decided to go out for once on a friday night. Of course, going -out- meant really.. going out. With fishing poll and tackle box, Logan headed to the lake that was on the outskirts of the school land. He had, in good knowledge, an inclination that his li'l Marie liked fresh fried fish, and who was he to not oblige. The night also allowed him time to reflect on his decision to stick around. At first it was a choice because she was in trouble, now it was a want, because he was needed._

_Scott sat in his study, listening to some jazz, and going over the diagrams that Remy, Logan, and he had worked out during that afternoon for the motorcycle. Scott realized an important thing today. He may have lost the love of his life, and that will always be with him, her memory will always be with him; but he himself wasn't dead. He had friends that cared for him, that he cared for, as well as students to guide and lead. The pain would be there, but with his friends, his students.. No wait, his -family-, he would survive. _

_Remy and Marie had sat late into the night in the library. Remy had told Marie about his past in New Orleans, all of his past. He told her stories of his brother Henri and he getting in trouble with Tante Mattie, told her about Belladonna. Before he realized what was happening, he opened himself up to her. Something the Prince of Thieves never had done before with a femme. In turn, Marie told Remy about her past before she became a mutant. How her step-father was an idiot that she didn't like. How her real father had died when she was three in a factory accident. How her powers manifested during her first kiss and she put David into a coma. She even admitted that she's only been kissed twice in her life, and she figured that was all the kisses she would ever have. Remy soon after that, sent Marie to bed. If only she knew it was because Remy was afraid if she continued talking about kisses, he'd end up in a coma too (not that he'd mind much.)._

_Jubilee and Kitty had stayed up late into the night as well, only having fallen asleep just a few minutes before Marie had come into their room. They had stayed up talking about what Kitty had seen in the library. Of course they both thought it was awesome that the hottest man -ever- to walk the earth was fawning over Rogue. They had never thought of ill-will towards the girl, and were quite happy for their friend. Jubilee however had to bribe her friend not to go spreading the "joyful news" around, by giving Kitty her new Britney Spears cd.  
_

_. . .  
_

Seven in the morning, who in the world knew that seven in the morning actually existed on saturdays? With a grumble, John slipped out of his bed and scratched himself with a yawn. Looking over at his sleeping room-mate and smirked lightly. "Lucky ass Cajun." He mumbled, and stepped out of his room after going to the bathroom. Looking up and down the hall for a moment, he yawned and began to head towards the stairs.

"Like, good morning John!" Kitty was -far- too chipper at this time of morning, he glanced towards her and mumbled something. As she came up to hug him, she giggled. "Sleep well."

Mumbling again, he returns the hug, and continues to head towards the stairs and down them. He was not a morning person needless to say. He yawned again, and then went to scratch himself, before remembering that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Like, I have never seen someone's hair do that before! Total bed-head, you must move around a lot in your sleep." '_Yes definately too cheery'_

As John and Kitty made their way into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs lingered around them. John sat down at the table where Ororo and Kurt were already sitting. Thirty seconds later, his head hit the top of the table and stayed there. Logan was cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Like whoa, totally walked into the Twilight Zone, who knew that Logan could cook." Kitty walked to the fridge, opening it and pulling out the large orange juice container to get a drink.

"Oh can it Half-Pint, I just want to make sure you all have energy for the Danger Room session this morning." Logan slid the fried eggs onto two plates, before adding bacon as well.

Logan and Scott had decided to start training the younger students in the Danger Room, and this would be their first joint effort. Usually only Scott ran the sessions, but he had asked Logan for his help with this. While Scott made a fine leader most times, Logan made a better warrior, there was no point in arguing that.

"Beware the man bearing gifts." John replied, his voice muffled against the hard oak table.

Kitty laughed, pouring two large glasses of orange juice and set one down in front of John, the other beside him where she was going to be sitting. "It's like not that bad, it could be worse."

John sat up, grinning faintly. "At least Logan doesn't have fleas, unlike my last teacher."

This caused Logan to bust up laughing to the point he almost dropped the two plates that carried the food. "He didn't really have fleas did he?"

John at first was afraid of bringing up his time on Suwarrow island with Magneto and the rest. But it seemed like no one was truly upset about it. Maybe they understood. He hoped they did at least. "Hey I had fleas because of that shmuck."

Ororo and Kurt shared a look and a laugh. "That does not surprise me. I remember his breath, it was not too pleasant." Ororo quipped.

"Eat up." Logan said as he set two plates down in front of Kitty and John. "Want to make sure you're well fed, don't know when lunch is going to happen for you four." He grinned, and walked back to the stove, fixing up two more plates he brought them to Ororo and Kurt.

"So who's all going to be in the training session today." John asked after eating a piece of bacon.

"Fire-cracker, you, half-pint here, and Ice-pop." Logan then returned tot he table after fixing up two more plates, and then his own, which held three times more food than all the other plates.

"Herr Logan, what is it you, Remy, and Scott are doing in the garage?" Kurt asked as he ate his eggs. He had wonderful table manners, it showed in almost everything he did, he was raised properly.

"Oh, we're just working on this old bike that One Eye got. Gives us something to do to stay outta trouble. If you wanna lend a hand sometime, just come on out." Logan began to put hot sauce on his eggs, and a glob of grape jelly by his bacon. Kitty and John watched absolutely enthralled as Logan began dipping the bacon -into- the grape jelly and eating it.

"I vould like zhat very much. Zhank you Herri Logan." Kurt smiled, and continued eating.

"I have heard quite a few laughs coming from the garage when I pass, what is it you three speak about?" Ororo, was quite pelased that the three men had become close.

"Oh, just Gumbo telling some most interesting stories about this white haired beautiful woman he met in the French Quarter about six years ago." Logan grinned, taking a bite of his eggs.

Ororo stiffened a moment, glancing sideways at Logan. "Such as?"

"Oh just some things I really shouldn't repeat in. . . Young company." He took a sip of his coffee. "Some pretty interesting stuff 'Ro."

"We shall see about that!" She stood up, and strode out of the kitchen, Logan was attempting to stifle his chuckles while the other three were curious as to what happened.

"Zhat vas not very nice Herr Logan." That didn't stop Kurt though from looking out the window and trying to hide his fangy grin.

At that time, Bobby had walked into the kitchen. "Awesome, someone made breakfast!" He was absolutely happy about that. "Who made it?"

"Like Logan did. Wasn't it nice of him?" Kitty continued to stare at Logan as he ate the concotion. As she watched him dip a piece of bacon into jelly.. She wrinkled her nose. "Logan, are you pregnant?" This caused an eruption of laughter to come from everywhere except the kid known as Ice-Cube.

"Oh come on half-pint, take a bite." He shoved it towards her.

"EWWW!" She jumped up with a shriek, knocking her chair over, and staring at the bacon as if it were a snake that was about to bite her.

During this time, Bobby had made himself a bowl of ceral and was eating it by the counter. "What don't like my cooking Ice-Cube?" Logan asked, watching the little prick.

Bobby shook his head. "I uh, had eggs yesterday." Bad lie, he couldn't lie to save himself.

Logan shook his head, and continued eating, giving a faint shrug. '_What the hell does Marie see in this putz?'_

Jubilee wandered in, grabbing her plate without even asking, and sitting on the otherside of John, who had totally scarfed down his breakfast by now. She sat there silently eating. Jubilee wasn't a morning person, instead of being grumpy or anything else, she was just listless, that is until she got some food in her.

The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch, everyone ate quietly, a few jokes were thrown here and there, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Scott came down to join them a little after eight, and ate the cold plate of food that Bobby had raised his nose at. "Even cold, this isn't bad chow Logan. You should cook more often." Scott grinned. "All right kids, suit up, time for your training session."

This all gained a collective groan from the teenagers.

A few minutes later, as people were vacating the kitchen, a loud clap of thunder was heard and the loud shout of "MERDE!"

"Looks like Ororo just woke up the Cajun." Logan laughed and headed out of the kitchen.

. . .

Three grueling long hours in the Danger Room and they were still being trained. Kurt and Ororo sat in the control room, overwatching the progression of the students as Logan and Scott continued to train them. They were going over a course, much like that of Suwarrow Island, where they had to work together as a team to not be spotted by a large group of Sentinels. Once again, Bobby was spotted by a Sentinel as he tried to blast it with a spray of ice. This was the seventh time today he's done this.

"End program!" Logan bellowed out, shaking his head as he moved towards the four students.

"What was that Drake? The mission was to -not- get spotted, which means you don't attack unless absolutely necessary!" John shook his head, he and the other two were doing just fine, working together.

"They weren't paying attention, a moment of advantage, and I took it." Bobby shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. Muttering under his breath, where he thought no one could hear. "If you weren't such a pussy, you'd attack too."

Everyone, except for Logan didn't hear that. He shook his head and snorted. "Program City Streets, activated now!" He yells. "All right kids, you want to fight? Sparring, now. Ice-cube, you're up against the Firefly, Half-Pint, you'll be going up against Fire-cracker. No powers." He then turned away, running towards one of the alley's with Scott, where there would be an exit that they can get up into the control room.

"Why are you going to have them spar against each other Logan?" Scott asked as they entered the control room.

"Someone needs a lesson in cockiness." Was Logan's only reply as he sat down. He looked to his watch, and knew that Marie was more than likely awake by now.

Shaking his head, he does something that he rarely does when there's training sessions going on, he flicks the intercom on to hear what they're saying.

. . .

John and Bobby circled each other. John would rather not be fighting the guy he thought at one time had been his best friend. Bobby on the other hand seemed to be dying for this moment. He swung blindly towards John's head, which John blocked with relative ease. "Bobby, this is stupid, you don't want to fight me."

Bobby was surprised that John had -blocked- that punch. He stood there for a moment, shaking his head. "You put all of us in danger in Boston! You went with Magneto, you're a traitor John. I don't know why you came back, and I don't know why they were stupid enough to -let- you come back!" He went in for another punch.

Instead of blocking it this time, John dodged, lowering down, and sweeping Bobby's legs out from under him, leaving Bobby flat on his back. "I'm not a traitor! I came back for Rogue!" Well it was true, he did come back to tell the Professor what was going on.

This only angered Bobby even more, as he rolled onto his stomach, he pushed himself up, staring darkly into John's eyes. "Rogue's -my- girl! I'm getting tired of Wolverine and that jackass Cajun trying to put their moves on her and now you?!" He began to punch madly towards John, not caring if the punches landed or not, though he came out lucky and caught John in the gut. "Everyone should just leave her alone!" He punched John again, sending him down to the ground.

As Bobby lifted his leg up for a kick, John had rolled onto his back to catch the foot that was going for his face, withhis other leg, he sweeped Bobby's leg and made him fall back. John kipped up, shaking his head. "Bobby, this is stupid! I'm not into Rogue that way and no one else is either but you!"

. . .

Logan, Kurt, Ororo, and Scott listened to their arguing while John and Bobby sparred. Each one shook their head, and continued to watch. Logan was amazed and pleasantly pleased that John was controlling his anger, and was trying to stop Bobby from fighting as well. He had a good fighting style, it seemed he learned a few things during the time he was with the others.

Scott sighed softly, for a long while he thought that Bobby would be good for Rogue. Help her interact with the others. Now it just seemed like Bobby was a possessive and jealous boyfriend, and he didn't like that. He sat down beside Logan, looking over the screens a moment. He was going to have to talk to Xavier about this, before something escalated to drastic measures.

Kurt and Ororo were talking softly about the fighting style that John was using. Kurt was watching with keen interest as he's seen this style before, Mystique was the woman who had used some of these moves when they had fought against one another on Suwarrow Island.

"He has been taught much. Thankfully ve vill not have to meet him on zhe ozherside." Kurt spoke up to the entire group.

"He could teach the others a few things in self defense. What do you think Scooter?" Logan asked, still staring at the screen.

"I think that might be a good idea. John can take on some responsibility, he's alread proven himself trustworthy." Scott nodded slowly.

"I agree, he can start teaching the younger students how to defend themselves without the use of their powers." Ororo smiled, sitting back.

. . .

Bobby finally broke the rules, his fist icing up as he swung towards John. John ducks, rushing towards Bobby, his shoulder hitting Bobby's mid-section and throwing him to the ground. John sits on him, pushing his shoulders down, and looking into his eyes. "Stop Bobby, just stop." John shook his head, standing up.

"Why, because you know I could beat you?"

"No, because I've been going easy on you Bobby. I don't want to hurt you. But while I was gone, I was taught how to fight my opponent, utilizing their weaknesses to -my- strengths. Your arrogance is your weakness. I could wipe the floor with you, but I don't want to." John turned his back on Bobby. "I was wrong about you. I thought you were my best friend. I was wrong."

A booming voice yelled. "End program!" Logan came running out as the Danger Room reverted back to normal. "What the hell were you thinking?! I said no powers! God dammit, get out of here Bobby. You'll have one on one training sessions with me every morning at five. Got me?!" He was now dangerously close to Bobby, staring him in the eye.

Bobby didn't answer him, just turned and began to stalk off. Logan swung him around, leaning in closer. "Got me?" His tone low, but dangerous.

"I got you, Wolverine." Bobby sneered, shrugging out of the hold, and walked towards the door, and as it opened, he slipped out.

Heaving with shuddered breaths, Logan was so close to snapping. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it Logan, he didn't hurt me."

Kitty and Jubilee who had been patiently waiting for their turn came up to Logan and John as well. They watched quietly, sharing secretive looks between one another.

"Trainings done for the day kids. Fire-Bug I wanna talk to you later. Half-pint and Firecracker, do me a favor. Try and get some sparring in at some point this weekend." With a curt nod, Logan also left the Danger Room.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked in a soft voice.

"Bobby pissing off Logan, he must obviously have a death wish." Jubilee sighed.

The three teens left the Danger Room, leaving the three adults in the control room trying to figure out exactly what was going to happen next.

. . .

Ever since her discussion with Remy, Marie had been spending some time by herself. She was so confused that it didn't help matters much. She enjoyed being around Remy, and he had been acting so sweet lately that she wasn't sure what was happening. He had said he'd always be there for her, that he'd protect her. He said the exact words that Logan had told her in the train station. He had given her a teddy bear, he had told her about his life. He had even said that after he admitted to killing a man, he was afraid that she wouldn't want to speak to him again. Glancing down to the teddy bear Remy had given her, she sighed and buried her head under her pillow.

She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was afraid to touch her, but a boyfriend none the less. He was sweet, caring, and always looked out for her. Lately he had been slightly.. Territorial, but guys do that usually. Or so she thought. She punched the pillow beside her and grumbled under her breath. He was afraid to touch her, Remy wasn't. Bobby didn't want her to be around Logan, Remy encouraged it. Bobby was always trying to be the leader, while Remy seemed just happy to go whereever the wind took him. Bobby was jealous, Remy was... Remy. She sighed, pulling her head out from under her pillow. She was crushing hard on the Cajun. But what would he see in an eighteen year old girl that couldn't touch? But the true question was, what did she see in an eighteen year old literal icey assshole. She fell back onto her pillow and sighed.

""_I need to see you in my office.""_ The telepathic message is the only thing that brought her out of her thoughts.

. . .

As each X-man filed into the office, they noticed that Charles Xavier was already sitting with Beast. Rogue moved to sit down in one of the chairs furthest away from the others, her teddy bear clutched under her arm. Logan walked in, glancing over in Marie's direction, giving her a soft smile, before he sat down near the desk. Ororo, Kurt, and Scott all came in together, and sat down on a couch that Charles had put in his office. John came in and sat down in the other chair that was by Charles' desk. Remy was the last to enter, instead of choosing to sit down, he moved to lean against the wall by the chair Marie was in, and keeping well enough away from Ororo. This is when they all noticed, as the door closed that Bobby Drake wasn't with them.

"Excuse me Professor, but vhere is Bobby?" Kurt asked as his tail swayed in the air.

"I did not summon Bobby. This all has to do with the mission on Suwarrow Island, and the findings that Doctor McCoy has come up with." Charles took in a hesitant breath, looking over to Rogue, before looking at the group again. "It was also asked by Rogue that no one but the X-Men were involved, and myself would know about the findings. I respect her wishes."

Marie stared intently on the teddy bear in front of her as she could feel eyes sweeping over her. She sighed softly, glancing up at them all and giving a small smile. "Ah don't lahke people worrayin'." She gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Which is understandable Rogue. I.. I think that Doctor McCoy would be the best to explain what he has found."

Hank stood up slowly, moving to look at the group, before he started speaking. "What young Master Allerdyce spoke of, a chip that was implanted inside of Rogue, was correct. At first when I did my first scan of her body when she was brought in from the attack, I didn't find it because I wasn't looking for it. It's very small, and has been placed -inside- Rogue's heart." He sighed softly.

"So why dun y'jes take it out?" Remy asked quietly, looking down to the top of Rogue's head.

"I wish it were so simple. Unfortunately, it's placed in the direct position of the right ventricul, it would kill her if I tried. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do. The direct components or workins of the chip, is what I cannot find out. So only time will tell exactly what will come of this. I'm sorry Rouge." Hank frowned, looking down at his mammoth blue and fuzzy hands. "I wish I could tell you what could happen, but there's no way of knowing."

It took a few minutes for everyone to sink in the information that was just given to them. Marie tried valiantly to hold back the tears that were growing in her eyes. She played with the ear of her teddybear, keeping herself quiet for now. She chewed softly on the bottom of her lip.

Remy watched Rogue, and he could feel the waves of emotions rolling from her. He sighed softly and for once damned himself for his empathic abilities. He reached out and stroked her hair softly, trying to reassure her things were going to be all right.

Logan shook his head, his voice unbelievably soft. "If I hadn't touched her while she was in the coma, would the chip be this difficult to remove?" The mightly Wolverine was feeling absolutely guilty.

"No, it wouldn't be difficult to remove. Though with the way the chip is made, it would have been floating around in her body, and more than likely caused even more damage Logan." Hank replied honestly.

"Zhen vhat vill ve do to remove zhe chip?" Kurt asked softly, watching his young student try to hold onto her bearings.

"We hunt down Magneto and demand he removes the it." Scott replied curtly, he was rather upset about this. Hadn't Magneto done enough to poor Rogue?

"Hopefully we will be able to find where Magneto is now, Suwarrow is deserted, and we have no idea where he could have gone. I will be scanning with Cerebro." Charles answered.

"S'alls we do is sit around and wait until de man decides he's done playin' and do somet'in t'Marie? Merde, what de hell?" Remy was getting annoyed. The girl that was stealing (Okay he's in denial -has- stolen) his heart, was at the whims of a mad man.

"It's all we can do right now Mr. LeBeau, unfortunately. Rogue, we'll be doing tests on you daily to see if anything is happening physically. We can only pray Magneto is found soon." Charles' voice having taken on a grave tone. "I'm sorry Rogue."

She gave a small nod, standing up and quickly leaving the room, where she could breakdown in private. Remy went to go towards the door, and Ororo spoke up. "Let her have some time Remy, then go to her."

With a sigh, he slumped into the seat that was previously occupied by Rogue. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He had to find this fils d'une chienne (son of a bitch), before he did something to hurt Marie. His hands tightened around the armchairs of the seat.

"Mister LeBeau, I'd suggest calming down before the chair blows up." Charles spoke quickly and pointedly.

Remy opened his eyes, only to see the soft pink humming glow of the chair, with a moment of concentration, he un-charged the seat. Whispering, "Désolé.(Sorry.)"

. . .

_After the X-Men had finished talking about Rogue's present condition, there was another problem at hand. Scott had decided to bring up the sitauation with Bobby and what had happened during the training room session. In the opinion of all that were present, Bobby was going to be placed on suspension from the team until he can control his erratic behaviour and act like a responsible mature adult. Knowing that this was going to cause problems when Bobby found out, Ororo was elected to be the one to tell him._

_It was agreed upon that John would be teaching the younger students self defense, which made John absolutely happy.  
_

_. . .  
_

It was well into the evening by the time Bobby had found Rogue, who was sitting underneath one of the large Oak trees in the backyard of the mansion. She was reading a book with her teddybear clenched under her arm. She was eighteen years old and she was carrying around a stuffed animal. Bobby rolled his eyes at that, sitting down in front of her. "Hey."

She looked up from her book, glancing up into his eyes for a moment, before she set the book down, her voice soft. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here, I thought you would be inside watching the movie with everyone else." Bobby asked, playing with a blade of grass.

She shook her head some, running a gloved hand through her hair."Nah, alreaday seen Pirates of the Carribean moah tahmes than it should be legal. 'Sides didn't wanna watch Jubs and Kitty drool all ovah the place." She gave a faint smile. Truth be told she just wanted to be left alone.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Seems to me they've been drooling a lot lately now that Logan's back, and that Cajun's here." His tone faintly bitter.

"Theah's nothin' wrong with Logan or wit' Remy." She was faintly defensive.

"Of course not." Bobby said in an icy tone. Rolling his eyes again, he stood up. "I'll talk to you later Rogue." Without even a fake kiss to the top of her head, he walked back into the mansion.

Marie stared off at his departing figure, shaking her head for a moment. Letting out the softest sigh known to man she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. "Asshole." Is all she could mumble. She didn't understand why he didn't like Logan, or Remy for that matter.

"Troubles in paradise kid?" A voice growled behind her.

The voice made her smile, and as she opened her eyes she could see Logan leaning against the tree. "Ah'm not gonna ask you where ya came from." She grinned lightly.

"Good thing too. So what's up with Ice-cube? Stick up his ass? Maybe I should start calling him popsicle more often." He sat down beside her.

"Logan!" She laughed, unable to help it.

"It's the truth darlin', he doesn't deserve you. He's been acting more possessive over you than I have over my bike."

"You mean Scott's bike."

"Right, anyways. He doesn't deserve you darlin' or the way he makes you feel." He puts an arm around her and pulls her closer. "I see the way he makes you frown. He never used to do that."

"He's just been goin' through some things Ah guess." Her lips pursed faintly.

"Doesn't make it right. Anyways. You're coming with me." He picks her up, tossing her over his shoulder, making one sweep with his hand to pick up her book and her teddy bear at the same time and begins to walk towards the Mansion.

"LOGAN!" She shrieked, kicking her legs a few times, which only caused him to laugh. "Put meh down dammit!"

A resounding SLAP was heard as his hand landed squarely on her backside. "Now what did I say about you using that fucking foul language?"

That caused her to shriek again, and laugh some. "If Ah have a bruise, Ah'm tellin'."

"Parental discipline, get used to it kid."

They disappeared into the mansion, making a grand display as he led her into the kitchen, and set her down at the table. "You more than likely haven't eaten today, and I'm going to remedy that. How does fresh catfish sound?" He grinned as he saw her face light up.

"Fresh?"

"Yup, caught it last night while someone was in the library." Grinning, he turned to go into the fridge where the catfish already were deskinned and waiting to be cooked.

"Ah, uh, uhm." She couldn't think, blushing too much as she was reminded of the library.

"Don't sweat it darlin'." Is all he said as he began to prepare the meal for her.

"Ah.. Ah wanna say thanks Logan. Ah know it's hard right now bein' heah, but havin' y'around is real nice." Her voice soft, her voice small as she straightened out her gloves.

"Darlin', this is home. I got things here to protect now. No need to thank me."

"But it's nice t'hear sometimes. Ain't it?"

"Yea, real nice to hear." He smiled at her and continued to cook the meal.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_I would like to say that I know I keep re-iterating the parts about the chip, but the problem is they won't know exactly what it does for quite a while, and each time they find out something new, it's new to them, even if it's not new to the readers. _

_The danger room, hasn't been truly explained or described (I know, bad bad me) but I can't really remembre what it looked like, it's been a while since I've seen the cartoons that have dealt with it. I hope it didn't sound as corny as I thought it did._

_I hope you enjoyed the small scene with Logan and Marie, I thought it was nice warm and fuzzy good natured stuff._

_The thing with Logan eating hot sauce on his eggs and jelly on his bacon comes from the few accounts I've heard about the guys in Korea and Vietnam war using -anything- to make their food not taste like cardboard. Everything was so bland over there, it's what they used. And with Logan's history (some of it as we know) he was in the military during war, so it could be an odd knack he has._

_Now onto those that reviewed!_

_Jenny11: Chapter five felt rushed to me too, I'll try to tone down the accents a little bit, it's just difficult sometimes. Glad you like my ideas so far. Keep reading, and I'll try not to rush so much._

_Orion: Yay, you reviewed! Thanks for the review, and no I couldn't tell you loved this, not at all Snicker I love the guys bonding, it's so great! Thanks for the favorite as well!_

_Ishy: There is NO such thing as too cute Remy! He did after all tell Marie not to make him a liar, and he'd feed her. So voila, the teddy bear has been an ongoing thing with me for a while. Actually brought up the idea to one of my guy friends to get his girl a stuffed animal and spray some of his cologne on it to remind her of him when he's not around. I'm -such- a sap. And yes there is NOTHING better than Romance. And plan number 1 for Bobby underway already. I so am not a fan._

_MJK: I'm thinking cards might happen, either that or the guys all going out to a bar somewhere. Male bonding in this things is great, it's definately needed, after all this isn't just a fluff.. Much cough I wanted to have somewhat more of a concentration on what the guys do that -isn't- mutant related, and the testosterone levels in the movies just got to me sometimes. I know what you mean about Remy's past being this -huge- big deal about him being married or engaged, I honestly don't see it myself.. I mean after all this -is- the twenty first century. _

_To those that have read and told me personally what they think: Stephen, I'm glad you're still liking this story, it means a lot to me that you keep reading it. Jase, chico, I luv ya. I'm glad you're actually interested in this story, I know that you usually don't like fanfics, and telling me you wanted to know when the seventh chapter came out was amazingly touching. And thanks for the heads up on my spelling errors lol. Janet, I know you haven't read any of the other chapters I've put up for a while, because you've been busy, but thanks for keep giving me great ideas. To Heather, I'm glad you're enjoying this story as well. Leon has actually been somewhat of my inspiration for Remy(at least for movie-verse). Jacob, sorry you missed out on helping me with Iceman/Pyro face off, we'll see what we can up with together_

_To those whom have read, and haven't reviewed, or haven't told me what you personally think, thank you for giving me the time to spin a web of tales, I hope I can continue being the weaver of this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. _


	8. Chapter 8 Interlude

_This chapter brought to you by the letters: Dis, Claim, and er. I own nothing dealing with X-Men, Marvel, or Fox.  
_

* * *

_-Interlude-_

It was late, and with all the sleep she had been getting lately, Marie was wide awake at two in the morning, she was also worried (not that she'd ever admit it). Shaking her head as she tossed her pillow across the room to land silently on the pile of clothes that belonged to her two other roomies. Standing up, she grabbed her teddy bear, and quietly crept out of her room. Heading down her hall, she paused for a moment. Thinking she decided to take the backsteps that hardly were ever in use. As she past by Ororo's door, she heard a definate giggle. She stopped for a moment, listening, she honestly couldn't help it. "Kurt stop tickling me!" With ever so wide eyes Marie clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from busting up laughing, and bolted down the hall and then the stairs as quietly as she could.

As she got away from the stairs she whispered silently to herself. "Oh my gawd!" Shaking her head, giggling softly, she made her way into the kitchen, humming softly under her breath. Assuring herself that most people were going to be asleep. As she entered, she found the entire kitchen empty, she headed to the fridge to find something to eat. The fish dinner Logan had made was absolutely wonderful, but she had a small hankering for chocolate. Finding a piece of the chocolate cake Ororo had made for dessert she grabbed a fork and headed into the rec room to watch television. Entering, she found none other than a guy that seemed to haunt her thoughts as of late, Remy LeBeau. He was watching an old black and white movie, quietly so no one would wake up.

"Mahnd some company?" Her voice soft as she stood there in her pajama's.

Remy jumped faintly, turning his head to look at her. "Na.. Nah Chere, y'company is always welcome." He gave a soft smile, and moved over on the couch offering more room to her.

Marie sat down slowly on the opposite end of the couch, her eyes going over to the screen again. "What movie are ya watchin'?" Bringing up her legs to curl them behind her, she set the plate in her lap, and the teddy bear beside her.

Remy smiled as he saw the teddy bear, at least that was a big score. "De movie? Oh! De movie. Hustler." He gave a sly grin.

"How fittin'." She replied dryly, before taking a bite of the cake, and then offering a forkful to him.

"What, is it m'turn t'be fed?" He grinned, leaning down and taking the bite of cake, while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Marie stared for a minute, before she turned back to television screen. "Nevah seen this befoh, who is that guy?"

"Paul Newman, and de guy right dere playin' Minnesota Fats, dat be Jackie Gleason from de Honeymooners." He glanced to the screen, before looking back at her. "Havin' trouble sleepin' chere?" Hell he knew he was. Every time he closed her eyes he was haunted, haunted by the girl that sat right beside him now. He just wanted to shelter her from the world that seemed to just continually shit on her.

She gave a small nod, looking down to her plate as she spoke. "Yea, Ah think it's because Ah've been sleepin' so much lately."

"Y'worried bout dat chip?" Well tact was not one of Remy's strong suits.

She gave another small nod, sniffling a moment and damning the tears that were threatening to spill. "Ah, Ah'm scahed. Ah don't know what's gonna happen to me. At any moment somethin' could happen, and Ah hate not knowin'. Ah haven't felt this powahless since Ah kissed David."

Without even thinking, Remy slid beside Marie, putting his arm around her, and whispering softly. "I know it's scary Chere, but remember two t'ings. I ain't goin' no where, and I don't t'ink de Wolverine is either. We ain't gonna let anyt'in happen to you."

That was all she needed to hear, and she let her tears silently slide down her porcelain skin. A hand comes up and gently wipes them away, a gloved hand. She had realized that Remy had been wearing gloves every time she had seen him. Pretty presumptious on his part,but she was glad. Burying her face against his shoulder, she could feel both arms enveloping her and holding her close. "Not'in' is gonna happen t'ya as long as dis t'ief lives and breathes. Got me?" She gave a nod, her arms moving around him as well.

After a few good long minutes, Marie pulled away from Remy, and looked into his eyes. Giving a soft sort of smile, that was sad at the same time. "Why ya so nice to meh?"

Remy stiffened and looked to the screen, both eyebrows furrowing faintly, giving his chiseled features a touch of seriousness. "Trut'?" He asked, not looking to her.

"Truth." Nodding slowly.

"Because y'be de first person in m'life dat didn't look at me any differently for who I am, what I am. Y'didn't freak out when y'saw m'eyes. Y'keep talkin' t'me once y'found out I killed a man.. De.. de fact dat after dat night in de park...." He paused, he wasn't sure how to form the rest of the words.

Marie bit her bottom lip, and continued to hold onto a breath she didn't realize she was actually holding in.

"Ever since de night in de park, y'haunted m'dreams somethin' fierce. All I could t'ink 'bout, dream 'bout." He looked to her, shrugging his shoulders. "Silly I know. Specially since you wit' de Ice-cube and all." He looked down at his hands. It was true, for the first time in his life, he wasn't going to seduce some girl away from her guy. He wasn't going to try and charm his way into her bed, he just wanted to see the girl smile, to see her happy. '_Dieu, I am goin' soft.'_

Marie was absolutely stunned into silence. She stared at him and couldn't believe that he had just admitted to something like that. From all the stories that Remy had told her, from the memories (vauge memories) she had of his life, she knew that wasn't normal for him. Setting down the chocolate cake, she stared off at the television, unsure of how to respond.

"F'get it. Jes f'get what I said." A hand moving up to run through his faintly messy sandy brown hair. He had taken her silence as a dismissive gesture.

Her mouth opened, then shut again, before finally opening once more. "Ah can't." Looking back to him. "Ya just shocked me Rem."

"Shocked m'self petite." He whispered, daring not to look at her.

"Why ain't ya lookin' at meh?" She whispered, looking fully at him once more.

"Because if I do, I'm gonna wanna kiss ya." Yes definately blunt tonight.

"Oh? But ya'd get hurt."

Shaking his head, he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a thin piece of silk, like that of a scarf. "Not wit' one of dese." He glanced over at her, and he seemed shy. Shy?! Remy LeBeau did **NOT** do shy, but apparently, he did.

"Where.. Uh.. ya.. oh.. my." Yes coherent thoughts Marie, come on! "Ya've been carryin' that around?"

"Snagged it from Stormy earlier, after she apologized f'me wake up call." He cleared his throat, looking to her now fully. "Now chere, I'm gonna kiss ya. If.. if that's all right." He was after all raised with manners by his Tante, he could almost hear her now in his mind. 'Now Remy LeBeau when you find that one special girl, you make sure you take it as slow as -she- wants. No pressurin' a femme."

Marie could feel her heart -pounding- in her ears as she watched him, staring at him is more like it. She swallowed, her mouth felt like the Sahara. She just gave a small nod, she wanted him to kiss her. Bobby was so not on her mind, in her mind, no where close to her thoughts. She just stared to those two absolutely -perfect- lips of his, and she took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling before she looked back up at him.

In less than a second, that piece of silk was placed over his lips as he leaned in and pressed his lips so softly to hers. He heard a soft gasp, and it took all of his soft control to not just ravish her lips right then and there. His hand moving up to rest on the back of her neck as he pulled her faintly closer to kiss her even further. His entire body was shaking, and soon he realized that it wasn't just his body shaking.

He was kissing her, who ever knew that a kiss through silk was almost as good as the real thing? Her eyes sliding shut almost immediately as she felt his lips on hers, as he pulled her closer, she could feel her heart pounding to the point it could explode at any moment, but she didn't give a damn. A hand coming up, cupping her cheek, she slowly tilted her head into the touch, and he faintly deepened the kiss, testing the waters.

After a few long moments of the intense kiss, they pulled away at the same moment, the silk falling between them. Red on black eyes staring deeply into green emerald eyes, both were gasping for air from such a kiss. "Wo.. wow." Marie finally was able to whisper out.

"Can.. can say dat again chere." He whispered as well, his hand moving back up to cup his cheek, thumb moving over her slightly bruised lips now, offering the sweetest and softest smile ever. At one time, one time earlier today when he had stolen the scarf, he thought that only one kiss would be enough for him, after that everything would be fine.. After that. . . _'You a fool LeBeau.'_

"That's it you two break it up! Marie get upstairs to bed. Cajun, me and you are gonna have a talk." And enter the big bad wolverine, protecting his cub.

Marie let out a soft squeek, glancing towards Remy, her hand moving up to her lips, kissing two fingertips and then pressing them to his lips. She stood up quickly and almost ran out of the bedroom. "Nice knowin' y'petite. Sweet dreams" Remy whispered softly to her back, before slowly looking towards Logan. "Gonna give a man a head start t'run?"

"It might be a good idea Cajun."

* * *

_Author's note: So this isn't truly chapter 8, but just so I can keep my count correctly, this will be called chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed the small bit of fluff, I couldn't help it. Romy fluff is good stuff yay! Hope you guys enjoyed. And remember one thing people : True love does conquer all, and it's always worth the bumps along the way. This is dedicated to all the hopeless romantics out there (I am one too.).  
_


	9. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, zilch, nothin', zero! X-Men is brought to you by the wonderful people at Marvel, and Fox Movie Studios. This story is made possible by readers like you! -- Can you tell I've been falling asleep watching PBS?  
_

* * *

"Dis is cruel and unusal punishment Logan!" A New Orleans accented voice called to the gruff Canadian.

"Get used to it Gumbo. After you get done doing that shopping list, come and see me, I got some more things I need you to do." Logan grinned as he walked away from the wily Cajun.

Muttering, Remy got into the jeep and drove off towards the local grocery store, peeking down at the list. "Pamprin, Midol and Advil migraine. Tampax, O.B, Playtex. What in de world are dose, dey sound like different types of foreign vehicles. Always wi''wings, Always wit'out wings." Shaking his head, he tossed the list down and lit up a cigarette. "What de hell are wings?"

. . .

Logan had decided that since he really did like the Cajun, that he wouldn't kill him, or change his singing voice. Cruel and unusual punishment, but the guy deserved it. After all he was found kissing on Marie last night. His little Marie. Logan sighed softly, looking at the newspaper and chewing on an unlit cigar. He had taken his normal seat in the kitchen, and allowed the silence to relax him some. It was only six in the morning, and he knew that the rest of the house -should- be sleeping. A small set of words haunting his thoughts.

_"Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring them home... They marry the good guy."_

_"I can be the good guy."_

_"Logan, the good guy sticks around."_

"Looks like you were wrong." He whispered softly to himself, slumping faintly in his chair, allowing the paper to drop and he closed his eyes. He had a love for Jean, he always would. It was just too late to realize that that love, was only a strong bond, friendship. He had never been able to tell her he appreciated her as a person, and not just some piece of ass. He also wasn't able to show her, that he was sticking around. He also only hoped that Remy LeBeau was a "Good guy" after all, Marie needed someone decent, and not that ice cube shmuck.

. . .

"Rogue." A whisper was trying to rouse her from her sleep. "Rogue, wake up."

Marie had fallen asleep after an hour of trying to calm down last night, and had only been sleeping for about two hours when the voice had interupted her dreams. Her arm was tucked around the teddy bear, she was curled up in her blankets, and she felt it so difficult to raise up her heavy eyelids.

"Rogue." The whisper becoming faintly more urgent.

"Huh?" Her eyes still weren't open, she was still caught in a semi dream state.. She rolled towards the sound of the voice, and finally pryed her eyes open. To see Bobby crouching down beside her bed, smiling at her.. "What are ya doin' heah Bobby?"

"Just wanted to see you. Couldn't sleep." He gave a soft smile. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said last night. It wasn't appropriate for me to say it. I know Logan's your friend."

Her eyes drifted back shut, and she mumbled softly. "Y'woke meh up to tell meh this? Couldn't it have waited a li'l while longah?" She was so tired, she just wanted to slip back into gentle slumber.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Rogue, I'll let you get back to sleep." He leans down, kissing her lips for once. He kissed her until he felt that tingle of her powers pulling his own into her. He stood up then (all be it a little slowly) and walked out of the bedroom, barely able to keep silent enough from waking up her room-mates.

She had already fallen back asleep by that time, not realizing that laying inside her mind now were the memories of Bobby Drake, as well as the way he perceived her. Snuggling deeper into her pillows, slumber found her. The only peace she would feel for a while.

. . .

"Good morning Logan, I trust you slept well." Charles Xavier spoke as he wheeled himself to the kitchen table where Logan continued to chew his cigar, drink his coffee, and read his paper.. And can't forget brood. Charles only received a look from the Wolverine, before he went back to reading his paper. "Or, you didn't sleep at all. Something is troubling you. It doesn't take a pyschic to figure that one out."

Logan dropped the paper, shoving the coffee cup to the side gently, and just stared at the bald man for a moment. It must be a hard life Charles Xavier lives. Never to be able to walk, though his mental powers were so exceptional. It must be a difficult life for him, to see the children growing up in fear. He shook his head, before folding his hands in front of him. "Something like that Chuck."

"Care to tell me what it is Logan?"

Logan ran his rough fingertips over the place where his adamantium claws sprung forth. "I gave up my search on my past. I can't rush the memories, they'll come on their own. I came back and am staying for one reason. And god dammit that metal head son of a bitch is going to kill her."

Charles sighed, it was a futile attempt to keep the man calm, he too felt betrayed by Eric in a sense that Logan would never be able to understand. He and Eric were friends, colleagues, almost like brothers. To harm one of -his- children was unthinkable. He had sworn he would never do something so foolish again after he almost killed Rogue ontop of the Statue of Liberty. It just proves you can never take a villians word for anything. "I understand Logan."

"Do you Chuck? Do you honestly understand? That little girl up there, that young woman, is the only thing that's keeping me from going absolutely nuts. I am the man that can never die, but she's the girl that keeps me living." He shook his head. Fatherly love, an odd sort, but it was still fatherly love. He could have had a daughter like Marie, he could have had a son like her, but Fate intervened, and gave him something to tie down to.

"I know it's hard Logan, we're trying to find answers."

Logan gave a nod, a soft growl of sorts. He closed his eyes. "Why.. Why can't we do something? Why can't I do something? Hank could remove the chip while I'm touching her, it'd be simple, she'd be fine."

"You would have to be touching her the entire time, she would drain you of your life before he could even get to the chip, let alone even if she did not kill you, her body would heal the damage, and he would have to continue cutting. It would be a never ending process which would still come to no good. There is only one person that can remove that chip, and that Magneto himself. We've gone through several different ideas. One including having Kitty Pryde use her ability of intangibility to phase through and disable the chip. I am just unsure of what would happen, if it malfunctioned. . .Or Rogue somehow absorbed her... " He trailed off.

Logan shook his head, it was futile to even try. He knew it was a foolish errant thought, but there had to be something. His hands gathered into fists. "I can't lose her too Chuck." His words grave, truthful, emotional.

"Neither can I."

. . .

The base of operations had been moved to another location. Suwarrow had been complicated, and now that the little brat known as Pyro was out of the way, there would be no stopping them now. Magneto stared out over the desolate expanse of desert. Death Valley, what an appropriate term.

"Magneto, when will we be going after the girl?" The alien like voice of Mystique purred to him from where she was standing.

"My dear, good things come to all those that wait. It is not yet time to put our plan into action." Magneto slowly turned around, looking to the blue skinned shape changer, and smiled. "Just a little while longer." He sat down behind his metal desk, and crossed his legs. "Tell me what have you found out about the new mutant that was with the others on Suwarrow."

"Remy LeBeau also known as Le Diablo Blanc in New Orleans is part of the Thieves Guild." Mystique picked up a folder, and began reading from it. "His powers manifested when he was eighteen years old, killing the brother of his fiancee. He seems to have gained almost optimal control over them. He's now twenty one years old and has been away from the Thieves Guild for almost three years."

"Now why on earth would a native move like that? What was his last known permanent address?" Eric asked, staring at the pendulum steel balls in which his powers controlled.

"None at the time of this file. His power is interesting. He has an ability to charge inorganic objects with a contained charge of kinetic energy through touch. He could be quite useful."

"Yes, that he could be my dear. We'll see what we can do about having him join. Of course, we can always use our little Rogue as an incentive." Eric grinned, shaking his head. "That will be all for now Mystique. Please go and make sure that Sabertooth isn't harassing the wildlife."

. . .

"After you're done powerwashing the Hummer, you can do the Blackbird." Logan grins as he watches Remy slaving away, washing all the vehicles in the garage, sitting back and puffing on his cigar.

"You are a cruel man mon ami." Remy shook his head, and continued to wash the vehicles. At least he didn't die for kissing that belle chere. Her lips, still haunted him, which brought a smile to his face. Getting lost in his own day dreams, he even began to whistle while he worked.

_'Bub's definately gotten the bite of the lovebug_.' Logan thought to himself as he sat there, watching the Cajun for a moment. '_Man and I thought I was going soft.. HAH!_'

"Logan?" Scott came walking into the garage, looking at the vehicles which had all been serviced and cleaned earlier in the week. "What's going on?"

"Teaching Cajun a lesson." Logan shrugged his shoulders, looking up to good old Scooter. "What's going on?"

Scott paused for a moment, fidgeting. Apparently he had something he honestly didn't want to tell Logan. He sat down beside Logan, watching the New Orleans native slaving away for a few moments. "Think he's good to have around here?"

"I think he's a good asset to the house, and he's friends with 'Ro. He also seems to uh, be close with Marie." Logan cleared his throat, trying to get his message across without coming out and saying anything.

"That's what I think too. He's also a trained fighter, among other things." Scott rests his elbows on his knees, his fists coming up to keep his head up.

"Spit it out already Scooter, what the hell is going on?" He looked over at Scott.

"Rogue's locked herself in her bedroom and won't come out. She told Kitty that if she tried to get in, she'd drain her dry." His voice taking on a very serious tone.

Logan's cigar dropped from his mouth, and he bolted straight up, standing now. "SHE WHAT?!" He looks towards Scott, what the hell had happened?

This also caught Remy, pulling him from his daydream as he set the powerwasher down, and began to walk towards the two men. "Somet'in de matter?"

"That's what I'd like to know." With that Logan strode off into the mansion, leaving both Scott and Remy behind.

. . .

"Like come on Rogue, just open the door. It's all right. Whatever it is, it's okay." Kitty Pryde pleaded with the large oak door in front of her. She didn't even know if her room-mate could hear her anymore. It was talk all over the school that Rogue had locked herself away and refused to talk to or see anyone.

Logan came walking down the hall, quick strides delivered him to the door where Jubilee and Kitty were standing. Each girl had a distraught look on their faces. "Logan, man there is something the matter with our girl. She just woke up sobbing and kicked us both out." Jubilee's tone, which is usually what one could describe as bubbly, was flat and dull.

"Just, woke up crying?" His bushy eyebrows furrowed. Moments later they were joined by Scott and Remy.

"So?" Remy glanced to the door and then back to the other four. "What be de problem?"

"Marie's locked herself in." Logan stared at the door a moment.

. . .

"Like come on Rogue, just open the door. It's all right. Whatever it is, it's okay." The voice of her roommate was muffled only faintly, Marie could still hear her.

'_He thinks I'm weak! He thinks I need to be protected from everyone includin' myself. He.. He..' _This started a whole new round of tears for the sweet southern belle. Bobby's thoughts and memories had trickled into her dreams. She knew exactly what he thought of her now. _'He's jealous of Logan and Remy, even John. He.. he's scared of me. He..thinks I'm weak!'_ Burying her face into the teddy bear she was crying into, soaking with her tears._'He sees me as some sort of frail thing that needs protecting, that wants to be protected. A beautiful prize, that's his. He attacked John because he thought John had the hots for me.'_

"Marie, I'm countin' to ten and then I'm busting down this damn door! If you want to try and drain me, go ahead." Logan's voice resonated from the other side.

. . .

Logan shook his head after the girls explained to Remy and Scott what had happened. He turned to stare at the door for a moment. What in the world had happened between last night when he found her in a near lip lock with the Cajun and now. Did that asshole do something? He shot a glance towards Remy. No he's not been out of his sight except to go pick up things at the store.

"Marie, I'm countin' to ten and then I'm busting down this damn door! If you want to try and drain me, go ahead." He spoke quite loudly to the oak door.

"One, two, three, nine, ten." So Logan skipped a few numbers, he glanced to the four a moment. Giving a small nod, before he shouldered the door open with relative ease.

. . .

Closing the door behind him, as much as it would close, he looked to the bed where Marie's form was curled up. Holding onto her stuffed bear, and crying softly. "Go away Logan." She whispered.

"Kid, tell me what's going on." God, he didn't do well with tears. They made him feel. . . Odd. Specially when Marie cried. The wolverine deep within him wanted to find the cause of her pain and shred it to bits and pieces. Perhaps saving the head to give it to her, as a momento.

"Ah said go away!" Her voice, still a whisper but held so much emotion.

"No, not until you tell me what in the world is going on.

_'If I tell him, he's going to kill Bobby. Not that I wouldn't mind, but he can't take care of something like this.'_ She shook her head, sniffling gently, closing her eyes. "Ah'd rathah not."

Logan sighed, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out gloves. He then began to wipe off her tears. "Now come on. You can tell me anything. You know that. Darlin' what has gotten you all upset?"

Her eyes closed. He wasn't scared of her. He touched her, even if it was still protected, he touched her. "Ah, just had a really bad dream." That's the understatement of the century.

"And you locked out your roommates over this?" His hand paused. There was something she wasn't saying, he just didn't know what.

"Yes. Ah just didn't wanna deal with 'em and the memories of.. of the nightmare at the same tahme." She sighed, she wasn't technically lying. "Logan, can Ah ask ya a question?"

"Sure darlin'."

"Do ya thahnk Ah'm weak?" Her eyes opening, intense green eyes, faintly red due to the crying, staring up into his brown eyes.

"Weak? Nah kid. Come on you've done some amazing things, and you've not let your mutation hold you back. I don't know many other kids who can hitchhike from Caldecott Mississippi all the way to Canada and still have enough balls to hang out in some weird guys truck bed, and then demand he helps her." He smooths her hair back gently. "Nah, kid you're as strong as they come." He smiled.

Marie smiled a little bit and sniffled, giving a small nod.

. . .

After Marie had quieted down, she was so worn out from the emotional trauma, she had went back to sleep. Logan had left the bedroom, telling the other two the coast was clear if they wanted to go inside. He then tugged the two older men with him, heading back to the garage.

"So de petite feelin' better now?" Remy asked as he walked into the garage, lighting up a cigarette.

Logan didn't know how to answer that. He lit up a cigar, shrugging out of his leather coat and headed towards the covered bike, pulling the sheet away. "On one hand, yea the kids fine. She just had some dream that spooked her." He stared at the skeletal bike.

"And on the other hand?" Scott asked, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a cigar. It seems some of Logan's bad habits were rubbing off on him, though he didn't light his.

"She's holding back something." Giving a faint nod, he moved over to the toolbox. Grabbing hold of it, he brought it back to the bike.

"Den de petite has t'say somet'in' on 'er own. Y'can't force someone, specially dat of a femme, t'talk." Remy shrugged his shoulders, flicking the ashes from his cigar.

"I agree with Remy. Just, I'm not as close to Rogue as you two seem to be, but I would like to think that she'd be able to come to any of us when she's ready. Have some faith in her Logan." Scott sat down, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the new designs for the bike.

"Is zis vhere zhe vork is going on?" The german accented voice could be heard as Kurt walked in.

"Yep elf, come on in and pull up a torque wrench." Thank the gods for distractions.

. . .

_Kurt, Scott, Logan, and Remy worked well into the afternoon on the bike. Kurt became privy to the exact reason as to why the bike was being made. While he knew absolutely nothing about motorcycles, he was able to learn rather quickly. Once again they shared their stories of their past. Kurt listened most interestedly when Remy talked about his time in New Orleans, especially when he mentioned Ororo. They all shared laughs about Scott when he told them that the first few days at the school were the most interesting for him. Girl thought he had x-ray vision, and used to taunt him about it constantly. When Kurt spoke about his time in the Munich circus, they all listened intently. After all it was a boys dream to run away to the circus when they were kids. Logan shared his stories about fighting in the cages, and about some of the truckers he had seen through his time doing so. It was a needed distraction for each soul, for different reasons. They were also accomplishing something as a small group, that would in turn bring some happiness to someone.  
_

_. . .  
_

That evening at dinner, Rogue made an appearance, and ate with Jubilee, John, and Kitty. She had been actively avoiding Bobby all afternoon. Leaning against the table, she watched the adults from the corner of her eye, and blushed each time Remy looked her way. Looking back down to her food, she began picking at it.

"So, I start teaching the self defense class tomorrow after the normal classes." John finished his chocolate milk, and began to work on drinking his mountain dew.

"Like, are you nervous?" Kitty asked, picking up a forkful of salad and taking it within her mouth.

"I know I would be if I had to teach some munchkins how to defend themselves."

"Well.. Munchkins." John grinned, implying he would be teaching them. "I'm not too nervous about it. I have faith that I can you know, not screw this up too badly. As long as people remember not to use their abilities, it should go fine. Rogue are you going to be joining the class when Doctor McCoy says it's okay?"

Rogue was off in her thoughts again. Thinking about the simple fact that the guy who was supposed to be her boyfriend just seemed absolutely a big liar about everything. She couldn't believe the audacity of him. "He's such an asshole." That slipped out without her realizing it.

"Who? Doctor McCoy?" John asked furrowing his eyebrows. Frankly he thought the big blue guy was rather nice.

"Oh! Ah uh.. nah. Sorray, half here." Shaking her head, her cheeks flushing with colour again. Setting her fork down, she left her mashed potatoes alone. "Sorray John, what were y'sayin'?"

"I was asking if you were going to be joining the self defense class."

"Oh.. yea..Ah hope Ah can at least." Rogue gave a small smile, shrugging her shoulders.

They finished their meal in relative ease and continued to speak about anything that came to mind. John and Rogue had decided to go into the rec room later on and watch wrestling, to help keep her mind off of her "nightmare" and to help John gain some perspective on his class tomorrow. Kitty and Jubilee had decided that total facials were at hand after Kitty felt a pimple coming on.

. . .

"Rogue, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bobby had asked the girl as she was helping Ororo do the dishes of the night. Rogue sighed, glancing over towards Ororo, begging that she'd say no.

"It's all right Rogue, go on. There aren't that many left now." Ororo smiled to the girl, thinking that she would want to spend some time with her boyfriend.

"Thanks." she replied softly, setting down the towel adn putting her gloves back on, before she turned, looking to Bobby. "Where ya wanna talk?" She wandered out of the kitchen with Bobby following.

"Here's okay." They had gotten to the stairway, he sat down on the bottom step. "Why have you been avoiding me Rogue?" He looked up into her eyes. He had such a hurt puppy look on his face.

Her eyes closed for a moment, before she took in a deep breath. Opening them again, she stared at him a moment. "Bobby, ya kissed meh this mornin'. You..." She trailed off, her eyes lowering to stare at her shoes.

There was absolute silence around them, it seemed like everyone under the sun was somewhere else than coming down the stairs to be a much needed distraction from this talk. She fidgeted with her gloves, while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well you're my girlfriend, of course I wanted to kiss you."

"Bobby, it's not that simple." Shaking her head. Her voice soft, she was on the verge of crying again as she recalled his memories and his thoughts. She shook her head. "Ah think Ah should get back."

As she turned to go, an arm shot out, grabbing her and turning her back around. "Come on Rogue, what is it?" He looked into her eyes, his tone faintly demanding. "What is going on with you? You were fine this morning." If you can call someone who's not even half awake fine.

Looking into his eyes for a moment, her emerald like eyes burning with such an inner anger. "You wanna know what it is Bobby?!" Her voice raising, she was beyond giving a damn. She had just snapped. "It's the fact that ya think Ah'm weak! That y'scared of me! That y'think I'm some beautiful prize t'look at and protect from the outside world, and even protected for herself! Thta's what it is Bobby! Ah can't believe you would think that Logan is tryin' to get down my pants, that you attacked John because of the same thing! That you think Ah'm -yours- and that ain't it at all. Specially now. Bobby Ah'm through with you."

It's not like it mattered, no one was around to see this display. No one except for one pair of red on black eyes who watched from the doorway of the recreational room. He watched silently as he could feel his anger welling up, as well as feeling Marie's anger. It took all his willpower not to go out and punch Bobby.

"Now listen Rogue, I can explain. You don't want to break up with me." He stood up, taking her gloved hands. "I love you, of course I want to protect you. You've been hurt so many times lately, you need someone to watch out for you. I've seen how the guys look at you. You don't see it."

The words she had been longing to hear didn't make any bit of difference to her now. "Just leave meh alone Bobby. Ah don't want t'deal with ya ever again. Don't speak to me, don't look at meh, don't even think about me." She turned to leave, once again Bobby grabbing her arm.

"Rogue, we belong together." His grip tightened faintly.

"Bobby, y'hurtin' meh! Lemme go!" She pulled her arm away from him, and ran away, heading into her room to.. Collect her thoughts, as well as just plain get away from Bobby.

"This isn't over. Not yet."

The person who was standing in the rec room, slipped in before either could notice that they had been seen. '_Dat boy and I are gonna have some words.'  
_

_. . .  
_

It had been two hours since the incident with Bobby, and now Marie sat in the recreational room with John, Remy, and Logan. They were watching the taped show PWX puts on once a week. While the three males were getting into the action; Marie just couldn't concentrate. So many things were happening, changing all at once, and she didn't know which way was up.

"Holy shit did you see that Rogue? Man that Vainz can kick some ass!" John was a fan of the Quicksilver champion, always had been. Glancing over at Rogue, he noticed her staring off into space. With a frown, his eyes drifted back to the screen, sighing softly. He knew something was up, he just didn't feel like it was his place to pry.

Remy had been studying Marie when she didn't realize she was being watched. He knew she was hurting badly, after all she just did have a big fall out with the asshole known as Bobby. While he wanted to go to her and comfort her, he didn't want to betray her trust by letting her know he had seen what happened. When a man such as Remy LeBeau was torn, it was the most difficult thing in the world. His devil may care attitude had changed dramatically when he had met the emerald eyed angel, the devil began to care.

"Man, I'll tell you what. Give me about ten minutes with Kalysto and I could make her scream." Logan grinned, staring at the screen at the blonde haired blue eyed female. He waggled his eyebrows a moment before sitting further back in his seat. Overnight Logan had gone from knowing nothing about wrestling to becoming a fan. He looked up information on wrestlers on the internet, he watched some of the tapes that Remy had, and had even looked into buying tickets to go see a live show. Let's change the word fan to fanatic. Thankfully for everyone around, he was oblivious to what was going on with Marie, for the moment at least.

"Ewww, uh... Logan? Come on. You're lahke mah father, Ah don't need tah hear ya say that." Marie had snapped out of her thoughts just in time to hear that.

"Kid, you're eighteen years old, if you haven't heard something like that before; there's something wrong." Logan grinned at Marie, before looking back at the screen.

Marie rolled her eyes, and she began to feel her spirits lift up as the guys continued to joke around about the wrestlers, and they started laying bets who was actually a mutant in the federation. Everyone's money was on Poisoned, only for the simple reason she was so tiny, and could just take so much damage. John's theory was she was actually the love child of Tito Santana and Logan. He quickly had to leave the room after that, before Logan gouged his eyes out, though of course he returned after the commercial break.

By the time the second hour started, they were joined by Scott and Kurt. They of course had heard the loud yells of annoyance when Rune Nova, another wrestler, had interupted Wyld Chyld's ring time. With annoyance, they booed so loud they had drawn much attention. While Scott had come in to reprimand them, he ended up becoming enthralled. Kurt was just an innocent bystander, sucked into the shows of athletics and acrobatics during one of the high flying matches.

In the end, after the show was over, Marie had her spirits raised and was able to go to sleep with a soft smile on her lips. Perhaps it had something to do with the warm hugs she received from Logan, and a soft kiss to the hand from the charming Cajun. She had promised John she'd be at the early self defense class, and she then made her way upstairs. John excused himself a few moments later, leaving the adult males of the mansion to sit around and talk.

Remy spoke not about what he had seen, he had decided to take care of the ice-prick on his own. Instead they began to talk about the other things that they had been planning. Logan had decided that a weekly poker game should be in order for the older members of the mansion, as it was a way to unwind without getting into (much) trouble. With that decision made, as well as a few others pertaining to a few students, the adults turned in for the night.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_To everyone who reviewed: Thank you so much! I haven't been so overwhelmed with great responses in a long while! I am truly touched. Now onto a few things._

_I know this chapter is mainly dialog, but it helped get the interaction that I wanted to well, portray. Hey I even added Magneto in for once without it just being a small blurb! I also want to apologize if the ending seemed faintly rushed. I'm sleep deprived, I've been shopping, I wanted to get this chapter out without people having to wait another day for it. So if it seems rushed or just plain Blah-ish, I am -so- sorry. Please don't behead me. _

_Now onto the reviews!_

_Black Dragon: Remy is 21 and Rogue is 18. Here's a quick list of all characters that might be in question for age. Bobby is also 18, John's 17 turning 18 in two months, Jubilee is 16, and Kitty is 16. Yea, I'm not a fan of Bobby either, in the movies he just reminded me of a pansy, and definately not the one for Marie._

_QueenReine: Hopeful romantics are always great! I answered your question in the chapter itself, this chapter. I had actually worked on that scenario of "what if" and decided Xavier wouldn't risk not knowing what could happen to Kitty or with Marie. While I have no problem with some Logan/Marie fics, I've just decided that Remy is the one for Marie pure and simple. I like him as the dad anyways, makes it more fun to torment poor Remy muwhaha._

_Brenna: Thank you for the review, and the reference to Hugh Jackman was far too tempting to pass up. A lot of people are happy for the male bonding that's going on, I'm happy to see that. I just figured it was time for a change, after all; after Alkali lake nothing was going to be the same._

_Lady LP: Thank you for the alert! I despise Bobby as well._

_MJK: I update as often as I get a chapter done, I enjoy writing this to the point that it's pretty much what I do whileI'm on the computer these days, much to the chargin of those that I usually end up talking to. They get to hear a lot about this story lol. I'm glad you caught the Wuthering Heights reference! I was hoping someone would, I even looked it up to make sure that was the book I was thinking about. I'm glad you liked the interlude, I was afraid people wouldn't like the fluff, but I figured the kiss was due, absolutely so totally due. Logan's not a bump on the road to Romyness, I consider him more of the annoying backseat passenger.And the day to day stuff is what I write best, I personally think I stink at combat scenes, so.. I like to give people an inside view of what folks think and do while they're not kicking butt. I'm glad you like the mundane stuff._

_Hesquidor: Your question has been answered within this story, I hope that helped figure it out. Glad you enjoy._

_EmeraldKatsEye: Yes the kiss! While I was writing this, I had to sit back and go, "I'm a cheesy person!" But hey, tingly is good. Bobby has been dropped, but we won't have.. full Romy just yet. Give it some time to age and strengthen, like a fine wine, it gets better with time._

_Ishy: Two reviews, and all your hints were taken! Scott's not slow on the uptake, he just tries to see the good in everyone (besides Logan that is hehe) But yea, wolvie has bad timing. He's a guy, it happens. Hehe, glad I could make your day._

_Tara: That's the one thing I've loved about writing this story, I've been able to develope the guys beyond the "Hero in leather" persona that it seems the movie has given them. _

_Thank you ALL for your reviews! It only makes me want to keep writing more and more for you all. _

_Thank you for those that have read and told me personally what you think. Janet, I'm glad you've enjoyed this, at least this gives you a break from Jane Eyre. Heddie, thank you for the encouraging words. Jase, definately a big thank you to you for all you've helped me with. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have figured out where to place Mag's new hideout. Jacob (who won't be reading this for a while) thanks for the support, and the advice for the combat scenes. To Phil for putting up with my fanism when it comes to the X-Men, and to Stephen who keeps up reading my stuff. And yes, I'm petering out here in brain thought. _

_Next chapter will be up at some point, never fear I will post soon. I just need a day to recharge my batteries. Keep reading folks._


	10. Chapter Ten Interlude II

_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was. Maybe if I wish hard enough it could be.. Aww nuts who am I kidding, I know better.  
_

* * *

-Interlude of a different Sort-

(Dedicated to those that have been waiting for this)

As each adult filed off to bed one by one, Remy LeBeau stayed in the living room, staring at the now blank television screen. One single deck of cards was held in his hand, and he was shuffling them back and forth, the gentle sound the only thing that gave any warning that the room was inoccupied.

Two things he had learned in his life time from his father and his Tante. _'Never lay a hand unwarrented on a lady.'_ and _'Make sure to never piss in the wind.'_ Right now the first one applied. Remy, in all his days, and in all of his.. Less savory occupations had never once hit a femme. Not even Belladonna, and sometimes that _chienne folle d'âne_ (crazy ass bitch) deserved it, hell she still deserves it. But he never laid a hand on a woman, never hurt one physically, unless it was a matter of self preservation, and then it was warrented. This, what this Drake guy, no boy, did was unexcusable by any nature of the word.

He continued to stare into that blank screen, his red on black eyes glowing faintly with heated anger. Those things, he thought about Marie? How could he think those things and then attempt to deny them? He was such a fucking flake, he almost had to believe he's always been this way. You can't just turn into an asshole overnight, can you?

"_La merde, quelqu'un doit enseigner à ce baiseur une leçon des façons." _(Shit, someone needs to teach that fucker a lesson in manners.) Remy was talking to himself, he didn't think anyone would be listening. He had learned a few things while he was at the mansion. Almost all of them pertained in a way around Marie. It was a healthy attraction, he wasn't obsessed, but he had learned a lot about her, from her, and in general the world.

Marie was a sweet girl with a very sweet disposition, given a very shitty lot in life. She had been cursed with her mutation in far more griveious and determental ways than any other mutant he had known. She couldn't touch, she couldn't be touched. The simplest gesture of kindness was laid to waste because of the fear and the invisible wall she had constructed around herself.

Almost all students within the mansion were scared of Marie, due to her powers. It didn't matter how kind she acted, how sweet she truly was, they still had an inherit fear about her, due to the fact that if they got to close they could possibly end up dying. It wasn't a concious effort in their part to do so. It was human instinct to survive and protect themselves. Unfortunately that also meant protecting themselves against one of their own.

There were people within this school, who would die for her willingly. He being one of them. Then again he would die for any of his friends, which were few and far between, though he had gained a few more since his time here. He knew that Logan was a big teddy bear around the girl, and was on the fast track to becoming the father Remy himself wish he had had when he was growing up. He knew that Hank would never allow anything to truly harm her, if it was in his capability to do so. He knew that Stormy watched over her like a mother would a child, and tried to soothe her fears when she could. He knew that Scooter thought of her like a little sister, and she had proven so much to him in the time she had been in the institute. He also knew that Charles Xavier was proud of Marie, the simple fact she continued to try.

He learned that the mutant race in a whole was just as equally bigoted as were normal humans. That there was hate on both sides of the fence, and in truth it was all about fear. Fear was the strongest inducer for the bigotry that was going on. Fear because neither side could fully understand the mutant gene, the simple fact that yes mutants were evolved humans, but why? Fear because it was still unknown exactly what would happen in the future. Fear bigotry, bigotry induced hate, hate induced wars.

The cards continued to shuffle as Remy was lost in his own thoughts. He was so god damned annoyed, that it wasn't even funny. No annoyed wasn't a good word for it, he was angry. He was so angry that someone who supposedly loved the ange, could even possibly think the things he did. Perhaps he should be a little jealous of Remy, but to full out attack his supposed best friend, and make snide comments about the man that loved Marie like a father? That was ridiculous. He couldn't handle it anymore. The cards went flying into the room, thankfully uncharged, and laid there as Remy stood up and began to hunt down the ice-prick.

. . .

It didn't take long for Remy to find Bobby. He was in the kitchen eating ice cream. It took him a few moments to compose himself before he entered the kitchen, walking to the fridge, and looking inside. His jaw was tense, he knew that the son of a bitch was looking at him, staring at him.

"Sup homme?" Remy asked, looking over his shoulder at Bobby.

"Nothing much, just eating some ice cream before bed." Bobby shrugged his shoulders, and went to look down at his ice cream, so he wouldn't have to stare daggers at Remy while he was looking at him.

Remy gives a small nod, looking back into the fridge a moment. "How's things with you and Marie going?" He asked in a soft voice, already knowing the correct answer.

"Things can't be better." Bobby lied through his teeth.

Remy slammed the fridge door shut, and was quickly to Bobby before the ice cube could react. His hand stretching out, gathering the collar of Bobby's t-shirt in a fist and pulling him closer. "Don't you -ever- fucking lie to me again!" His voice was low, though that tone was indeed threatening. "Don't you -ever- fucking touch her again either! When a woman says to let go, you fucking let go, back off and let them be on their merry god damned way!" His hand was shaking, he was about to lose his cool.

"You don't know shit you filthy Cajun!"

Remy grinned, that cocky smirk of his just infuriating Bobby. "Gambit don't know shit eh? How 'bout de fact dat Marie left y'tonight, because y'bein' a stupid arrogant jealous sumbitch, who t'inks dat she be weak, dat she needs savin' from herself. Dat de man dat loves her like a pere is tryin' to get down her pants?! Nah Gambit don't know shit mon ami, even if he heard de whole damn t'ing." He glared at Bobby, daring him to say something.

Bobby's hand reached up, touching Remy's and began to freeze it. Before he could continue, Remy began charging Bobby's shirt. "Non non non... Y'see. Gambit dun t'ink dat de Ice-Cube wanna be doin' dat. He suggests y'stop right now befo' you get hurt." He then moved quickly, stepping backwards, then slamming Bobby up against a wall. "Gambit also suggests a few ot're t'ings. Y'leave Marie alone, she be goin' through enough shit right now dat she don't need some fuckin' pansy, whiney ass momma's boy who be too worried about de men in his femme's life t'give a damn about de femme. She don't need it homme.. She don't need you." His other hand coming up in a fist, slamming against the wall by Bobby's head. "Also suggest dat y'keep as far way from Gambit as y'possibly can." He withdraws the charge slowly. "T'ird. Gambit suggest dat y'go to y'room right now. Before it get real ugly like." But Remy didn't let go of his shirt.

Bobby glared at Remy, he was breathing hard. "Why, what are you going to do Gambit? Puh-lease you don't scare me. You're a fucking pussy." Bobby, sometimes definately needed to learn when to shut his mouth.

"Dat it homme, Gambit told y'to go t'bed." He doubled up his fist again, and then belted Bobby, letting go of him and taking a few steps back, as blood gushed from Bobby's nose. The way Remy had punched him, he knew that he had broken his nose. "First time Gambit ever hit a man dat didn't hit first. But.. Y'deserved it. Y'leave Marie alone, y'dun bother her, y'dun look at her, and y'dun even t'ink about her. Gambit find out y'have... I tell de Wolverine. Get de fuck outta here." Remy stared at Bobby, his shoulders heaving with every breath he took, staring into his eyes. "GO."

Bobby, who was clutching his nose, got up and ran out of the room quickly.

"Don't have to worry about telling the Wolverine. He just heard it all." Logan said, who had entered the kitchen almost immediately after the begining of the encounter. He shook his head, leaning against the counter.. Staring at Remy for a moment.

Remy looked towards Logan, he was still so angry, it wasn't funny. "Not gonna apologize."

"Didn't expect ya too Cajun. You let him off easier than I would have but. . . I think he got the point." Logan gave a small nod, sitting down on the stool beside the counter. "So what set you off?"

Remy went into what he had seen in the foyer, he couldn't really lie to Logan about it. He knew he had seen something after all. So he was upfront and honest about it. Logan told Remy, he figured that might be what had caused Marie to get so upset earlier and locked herself in the bedroom. They decided not to bring it up to Marie unless it was absolutely necessary, and that they'd keep a closer eye on the ice-prick. Of course, Logan had already decided to have a little chat with Bobby Drake himself. That wonderful over-protective nature was rolling through him, and he wouldnt' let it sit this time.

Remy and Logan parted ways. As Remy went up to his room to catch some sleep, he first checked in on Marie, a habit as of late it seemed. Almost every night, since that night he had laid with her (for all of 15 minutes). As he snuck in silently, and made his way to her bed, he smiled as he saw she was asleep. He leaned down, kissing the top of his head, and whispering softly into her hair. "_Marie, dorment le sommeil des anges, et savent que vous êtes inquiété de et ont aimé. Savez que même tandis que vous dormez, vous n'êtes pas seul."_ (Marie, sleep the sleep of angels, and know that you are cared for and loved. Know that even while you sleep, you are not alone.) He then stood up and left the bedroom as quietly as he had entered. He only prayed that if she found out, she would understand.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yes another interlude as Chapter 10, I just wanted to give this the due that it was deserved,a nd hoped that it was as good, as I would like it to be. This is for all those that have been wanting Remy to kick Bobby's teeth in. Well I just settled for him breaking his nose. Enjoy!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I whined, I begged, I pouted, and I still don't own 'em.. Those big meanies!

* * *

"There is one thing that I will not abide by in my school and that is violence. Bobby Drake was in a fight last night with someone, though he won't say who. His nose was broken. I would like to know if anyone has any idea what happened last night." Charles Xavier was not a happy man, as he looked out over those whom he called, he ws displeased that there was a fight inside the school. Granted it does happen from time to time, but it isn't right.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, chewing on his cigar. "Personally Chuck, kid's been running his mouth. He's been a cocky little prick since I got back. Maybe someone finally got tired of it." He leaned back in the chair, sure he knew who busted Bobby's nose, hell he would have done the same damn thing.

"I know nozink Professor, I vas uh... Busy last night." And if the blue furry elf could blush, indeed he would be. He glanced sideways towards Ororo for a moment, before looking back at the Professor. "I do agree zhat Bobby has been acting odd lately."

Scott, who hadn't heard what happened between Remy and Bobby arched an eyebrow. His eyes more than likely wide with shock, before he composed himself. "Professor Xavier, Bobby was pulled from the team when he proved himself unable to control himself in combat. He cannot show restraint. Whatever happened, I'm sure won't happen again. And we'll make sure of it."

Ororo listened to each person, and noticed Remy's silence. She glanced to him for a moment, before she folded her hands in her lap and sighed softly. "I agree with the other teachers. Bobby has been acting immature, and truly not a good role model for the younger students. Then again the same could be said for someone who hides beer in the fridge." It was meant to break the tension.

As Logan was about to retort, Remy shook his head and spoke up. "I punched th'little shit and do it again, if I had t'do it all over." He looked intently on Charles Xavier, watching him for a moment, and showing he was being truthful.

"You attacked one of my students Mister LeBeau? Surely you best come up with a very good explanation." Charles was faintly livid that a guest that he had brought into the mansion, would show such disrespect.

"Trut' be told M'sieur, de kid ran t'rough a lot a lines, dat no one would stand for if dey knew. It ain't de fact dat he been walkin' around like he be de cock of de walk, or de fact dat he attacked John. De simple trut' be somet'in I ain't comfortable talkin' bout in front o'ever'one else."

"Logan, Ororo, Kurt, Scott, please give me and Mister LeBeau a few moments alone." He dismissed them while he tried to keep his control.

Ororo looked over to her friend a moment, her hand coming out and patting him on the arm gently before she got up and walked to the door. Kurt was slightly surprised that Remy had attacked someone. He seemed so laid back, just proves that you can't always judge a book by it's cover. Logan stood up, glancing down to Remy a moment, and giving a small nod of understanding, before he too left. Scott was the last to leave, watching Remy for a moment. Something had to have happened for him to hit Bobby. He'd have to find out.

- - -

After everyone had left Charles' office it was quiet for a long moment. Remy looked towards Charles, thinking of how he was going to explain what had happened. He didn't want to betray Marie, he had already spied on her, unintentionally, though he wasn't sorry he did. Otherwise he wouldn't have known what had upset her. He wasn't sorry he had punched Bobby, he was perhaps sorry that's -all- he did. "Mister Lebeau? Would you care to explain your actions?"

Remy sighed, shaking his head a moment. "De trut' be simple. De kid put his hands on Marie, and tried t'force her t'stick around. He was accusin' Logan o'tryin' t'get down 'er pants, John fo' dat matter as well. Now m'self, he be jealous, and t'inkin' dat I wuold try and take Marie away from him. He admitted dat much. He disrespected Marie, Logan, and John in dat statement. Can't say he disrespected me, as I admit I do have a likin' t'Marie. Now dat not why I touched de boy. I touched him because he ain't go no manners or no care f'anyone but hisself. He put his -hands- on Marie and hurt her when she wouldn't stick around after she broke up wit' de boy. De kid provoked me, mebbe I shouldn't have hit him, but I ain't sorry for it."

Charles listened intently to what Remy had to say. His eyebrows furrowing, with hands steepeled in front of him, he watched the Cajun for a moment. The man seemed to have a fair respect for people, and manners. Surely what he says is true, but. . . "How do you know what happened between Bobby and Marie?"

Remy sighed, he knew he would have to tell, he didn't want to seem like he had made it all up. "Well.. Trut' b'told sir. I was comin' out of de tv room, t'get a soda when I heard voices, rat'er loud voices comin' from de stairway. I go t'see what's goin' on. And dat's when I heard de argument. When I noticed de way Bobby was actin'... I stuck around in case he hurt Marie." Remy's jaw clenched lightly, the more he heard it out loud, it sounded like he was the one that was off kilter. He never acted like this around any other femme. Then again Marie was no regular femme. "She be goin' t'rough so much as it is, she don't need dat too."

"Is Marie all right?" Charles asked, he had never thought of Bobby to be the type to become violent, but as everyone had said, and as he had noticed, Bobby had been acting strange as of late. He thought it was just part of the normal teenage relationship, well as normal as it can be when it involved two mutants.

"She be fine, she don't know what happened last night between me and de boy, like t'keep it dat way, f'now at least. She be upset for a while, but we all got her smilin' again." Remy gave a small nod.

"I see. Well Mister LeBeau, as I said violence will not be tolerated in this school." He saw Remy's shoulders slump lightly. "But, I also believe that while the mood was heated, and it was not fully warrented, I cannot fault you alone. You have two weeks of morning training sessions with Logan, one on one. In the ways of learning how to control your. . . anger." He gave a faint smile to Remy, arching an eyebrow. "And off the record, if I was your age, and cared deeply for a girl such as Marie. I do believe that perhaps the choice that you chose, would be mine as well. You can go now Remy."

Remy gave a small nod. "D'accord. T'ank y'Professor." He stood up, and left the office.

He knew that Remy LeBeau was a kind man, his past was very shadey to say the least, but he knew he was kind. He had taken up with the students and the teachers so very well, and seemed to fit in. He would make a fine role model for the students, it was evident. He also seemed to have a strong will and good ideals. Manners that his parents more than likely raised him with, and the simple fact is he knew Marie needed her friends right now. He only hoped that something good will come out of all this insanity that's been running around lately.

- - -

After a great, yet painful self defense session in the Danger Room, Marie walked down the hallway quietly. Muscles in her body she didn't even know existed, hurt like no tomorrow. She had an hour and a half to get ready for classes, though she didn't want to attend. She was tempted to ask the professor if she could just take a semester off, it's not like she was hurting for grades after all. She just had a lot of things to cope and adjust to. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize someone was walking alongside of her.

"Hey kid." The gruff voice spoke softly, though still scaring Marie out of her wits and making her jump faintly.

"...Yanno Logan, ya gonna give meh a heart attacke one of these days." She hit him in the arm lightly, but kept walking alongside him.

"I know, and you're also going to break your hand if you keep hitting me." His arm moved around her shoulders as they walked. "So how you doing?" Concern in his voice as he glanced sideways at her.

"Fahne. Though I think my ass is nevah gonna be the same again. Jubes beat it royally." Grinning, she leaned against him as they wandered down the hall.

"Marie.. What have I told you about that language darlin'?"

"Nevah say that foul shit around ya?" She smiled innocently.

"I'll let it slide this time." He squeezed her shoulders. "What happened last night? You seemed kinda off for a while." He knew what happened, but he wanted her to confide into him.

"Oh.. Ah uh.. " She shook her head with a sigh, glancing up at him. "Broke up with Bobby. Ah, pretty much realized and found out what he really thought about meh, 'bout ya'll.. Don't want that type of thing in my life, not right now, not evah."

He gave a small nod, stopping as they got to a cross section in the hall. He turned to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Darlin', I want you to know something."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, looking into his eyes. "Wha's that Logan?"

He gave a small smile. "You mean more to me than anything. You're like the daughter I would dream for, you know if I was a sappy kind of guy." Clearing his throat. "But, you mean a lot to me, and I love you kid. Even when you're acting as hyper as Jubilee going to a shopping sale, or when you are having a bad day. I wish I could have had a kid like you." He gave a sincere smile.

Tears welled up in her emerald green eyes. "But.. ya do Logan. Bein' a father ain't nothin'.. It's bein' a dad that mattah's, and.. Ya been a dad tah me. Even when ya go all sorts of pyscho with those claws of yoahs. And walk in on meh when I'm takin' a showah or somethin'.. Ya always looked out foh meh. I love ya too Logan." She smiled, and instantly they were wrapped up in a tight hug.

- - -

During morning classes, things seemed to be going relatively smooth. There were no arguments between any of the students and no mishaps, other than for Kurt almost blowing up the science lab. At times he swore that Hank should be the science teacher, but he was far too busy right now with the formula he was creating, as well as monitoring Rogue's health. No one had seen or heard from Bobby, though rumor had it he had a terrible cold and was laid up in his room.

Bobby however was down in the medical lab, looking for Hank, so he could get some more pain relievers for his broken nose. He cursed the wily Cajun under his breath as he glanced around the medical lab, finding it empty. Bobby rolled his eyes, glancing around the desk for something to help with the dull throb on the bridge of his nose. Noticing a manilla folder, he paused for a moment. Definately taking interest after he see's the name on the folder of none other than Rogue. Glancing around for a brief second, he picked up the folder and began to read through it to find out how she was doing. She might have broken up with him, but he knew they'd be back together. He loved her after all, and was the only one who did. . . Right?

- - -

_Inorganic object found in right ventricle, surgery is not possible. Scenarios involving Logan and Kitty unstable, cannot proceed without damaging results. Does not seem to be bothering Rogue, though still not sure what this object does. Must find Magneto to gain answers. _

_Slight influx of brain pattern whilst sleeping, appears to be nothing to do with the chip, perhaps just dreams. Slightly higher levels of Serotonin noted during last scan. This is a good thing, in all events it seems as for now the chip has no effects whatsoever.  
_

_- - -  
_

Bobby put down the file for a moment. Staring at it as if it had bitten him. Something had happened to Rogue and no one told him?! How could they keep it from him?! How could -she- keep it from him. He was her boyfriend, he had the right to know what was going on. It was more than likely all Wolverine and Gambit's decision, they just wanted her for himself. He had to get answers, he had to find out what was going on. He needed to find Magneto and demand that he makes Rogue better, maybe then that would show her that he loves her, and that hes's the one that can take care of her. He left the medical lab quickly, forgetting about getting something for the pain.

- - -

Afternoon classes were cut short, as three teachers had to go to a meeting with the local school board to show the test results that were given everywhere to make sure the private school was indeed gaining results. Students were no doubt happy about this, and while Scott, Kurt, and Charles were away, the rest of the adults were left in charge. John, while he was not a student, had been asked to take care of the youngest school students and oversee their baking project, that no doubt would end up with more batter being eaten than baked.

Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue were outside and enjoying the warm weather that seemed to be gracing their part of the country. Each one spread out on a large beach blanket, allowing the suns rays to keep them warm and give their skin a little bit of colour. The two girls made sure to give Rogue room, but by no means were alienating her from them. They talked about several things, especially after how Rogue groused during their discussion of her breaking up with Bobby. While Kitty and Jubilee were not surprised by it, they were rather surprised Rogue didn't want to give details. After a while they got into an argument about who could kick who's ass, it was a tie between Brad Pitt and Nicole Kidman having a total sissy fight, and Nicole Kidman would whoop his butt. This sent a loud peal of giggles out into the large back yard.

As Ororo heard the giggles, she looked up from the tigerlilly that she was placing into the ground, and smiled in the direction of the three girls. Shaking her head a moment, she finished covering the roots and part of the stem with dirt and patted the ground, chuckling softly, being reminded of her own teenage years. She could only imagine what they were talking about.

"Somet'in' catchin' yer funny bone Stormy?" The voice of her co-worker for the day interupted her thoughts. Remy too had glanced over several times at the girls that were sunning themselves. He decided that offering Stormy a hand in gardening today, was a very good move on his part.

"Hmm? Oh. Just wondering what the girls were talking about. I remember being that age." She smiled, looking over to Remy.

"Wadn't dat long ago you were dat age Stormy. Course, de way ya act sometimes I t'ink y'never were a teenager. Den again.. I got t'see dat first hand.. well.. right after y'were a teen." Remy sat down on the ground beside his friend, smiling in her direction.

"That seems like ages ago. Has it really been six years?" Her eyes drifted to look at the tiger lily.

"Yea, it has been. Lots of t'ings have changed since den dough. Y'don' seem t'be de only one dat grew up finally." He shrugged his shoulders, laying back now, looking up at the sky.

"So I've seen. Though Remy, I have to ask. Why did you come to New York in the first place? You hate the North."

Remy thought about it for a moment. His hands moving to rest under his head as he closed his eyes. He had come up North just for a small vacation, peek in on Stormy to see how she was doing, and then everything just changed. It almost seemed like it felt like home here now a days. He had friends, he had the chance to do something with his life, and he was as far away from New Orleans and the bad memories. He had a home, for the first time in three years, he had a real home. "T'see ya." He opened his eyes, smiling to her. "I found de card y'gave me, and decided t'stop by t'see how you were doin'. Dat and de fact dat I got tired of walking into de closets of hotels half way asleep t'inkin' dat it's de bathroom."

Ororo laughed softly, leaning back, resting her hands on the lush green grass and closing her eyes, basking for a little while. "I can actually see you doing that my friend. Though the question is now. . . Why are you staying?" Her eyes open, glancing down to him.

"Because for de first time in years, it feel like I found home." He replied without shyness nor hesitation.

"I'm glad." She patted his hand gently. "So it has nothing to do with the fact that there's an eighteen year old southern belle here that seems to have, caught your attention?" She grinned lightly.

"Dat be de bonus Stormy, dat be de definate bonus." He gave that debonair smile of his and closed his eyes. "Dough.. I don' t'ink dat I be de only one dat got m'eye on someone... I noticed how de elf fidgeted dis morning when he said he was busy last night." He grinned slyly. Then a clap of thunder was heard. "Okay.. I be shuttin' it now."

- - -

Logan was working on the bike, he had told Scott he'd finish up the soddering while he was at the meeting, and was taking a small break. He was looking to the bike for a moment, chewing on his cigar. He was in deep thought about all this bike represented to him. To the changes that had happened within this place. He couldn't believe it all, it was like a mile marker, but of course he wasn't some type of cream puff that believed in symbology. Of course not..

He cleared his throat, standing up. He was going to suggest a game of cards to the guys tonight, after wrestling of course, it seemed slowly but surely the males of the school were bonding. It was almost freaky, he remembered when it seemed like it was a pissing contest between everyone. Well, not everyone just mainly him and Scott, well.. Just him and Scott. He turned to look at the plans again, though the sound of footsteps tore his concentration away as he looked across the garage and saw Bobby moving towards a jeep. He had two black eyes and a bandage over his nose, and a backpack slung over his shoulder. A set of keys jangled in his hand as he tossed the bag into the back of the jeep.

"And just where do you think you're going bub?" Logan watched him with a gruff demeanor, his arms folding in front of him.

Bobby's steps paused, looking towards Logan. He stiffened. "Going out for a while. Have some things I need to do."

_'Calm, remember calm. Can't skewer the little bastard.'_ "What's in the bag?" He stayed where he was, though his muscles tensed, gearing up and readying for a lunge.

"Books, I was going to go to the local coffee shop and read some, get out of the mansion." He didn't look Logan directly in the eyes.

_'He's lying. Keep your calm dammit.'_ "I see, when you gonna be back? It's a school night." Chewing more vehemently on his cigar.

"Dunno, more than likely when it closes.. Not like it matters to you, you're not even a teacher here." He was getting an attitude now, it rang clearly through his words.

"No, but I am an adult here, and in turn I have a responsibility."

"You don't have a responsibility to anyone but yourself. You come and go as you please. Every time you left, it was me who helped Rogue get through her problems. It was you who always turn her world upside down and make her confused! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have broken up with me! But then again, that won't be for long. She'll realize that you're just a pathetic old man that can't die." His words laced with venom.

Within seconds Logan was up in Bobby's face, his hands rolled into fists at his side. "The only thing that she's realized is how much of a no good whiney little asshole you are. When I found out she dumped your ass, I was proud of her for finally realizing what I knew from the start. You don't deserve her." He gave a very irritating smirk.

"And you just want to get into her pants now that your precious Jean's dead." Bobby wasn't backing down.

"You're lucky I don't believe in hitting little boys."

"I'm surprised."

Logan growled, his short fuse about to be non-existant as he stared into Bobby's eyes. "Listen here fuckface, I don't like you, I don't respect you, and I don't even think you're worthy to breath the same air as the rest of the people here. You're the whiney immature little puke that seems to think everyone is out to get you and your girl, but guess what. She ain't your girl anymore bub, and she never will be again."

Bobby takes a step closer to him, almost chest to chest with the stout man. "And who's going to stop her from coming back to me?"

"No one, she'll never make the same fucking mistake twice, she's a smart girl, she broke up with you after all didn't she?" His hot breath blowing on Bobby's face.

"But she still thinks you're not going to hurt you, shows how much of an idiot she really is."

Bobby had just stepped over the line, the line that no one should ever cross with a man that had lethal weapons at his disposal. "You're a real fuckwad you know that boy?" With a resounding SNIKT the claws were popped and soon grazing the flesh of Bobby's neck. "And you're -real- stupid to piss me off. I have a touch of advice for you. When you get back, have that fucking attitude of yours changed, it's not becoming of you, and grow a fucking brain. Oh, and get over Marie, it's not healthy with the way you're obsessing." The claws pushed faintly against Bobby's neck, causing a cut.

Bobby, at this point in time had lost the big bad ass attitude, and nearly loses control of his bladder as his eyes are wide. He gets out of Logan's grip (Logan released him) and got into the jeep. "You'll see." Is all he said as he started up the vehicle and sped out. Logan stared off after the jeep, shaking his head.

"I honestly hope I don't." He retracted his claws and took in a deep breath before heading into the mansion to the kitchen to find his stash of beer.

- - -

"My dear, be ready in three days. We will be heading to New York to pay Charles and his students a visit." A voice echoed through the underground facility. The blue skinned woman smiled as she heard those words from Eric.

"I will alert Sabertooth. Is there anything else Eric?"

"Make sure the control is working properly."

"Yes Eric."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Okay sorry for that small blurb at the end, but it's for foreshadowing. Not too pleased with this chapter, I've been writing and re-writing all night. I think it might be my cold, or something, not too sure. But eh. Anywho, it seems as if my interlude was rather popular again, and you don't know how thrilled I am about that. I think I might do interludes for the things that deserve the spotlight instead of having it all bunched in together. It gives it more of a personalized feel in my opinion._

_On to the reviews!_

_BrennaM: I didn't want it to be anything overly servere due to the fact that I just can't be mean to Remy. So I figured out another cruel, unusual but just punishment instead and utilized what I picture as Wovlie's sick and twisted humour rearing it's ugly head. Man I wish I had thought of the vagisil! I'm glad you liked both chapters!_

_ishandahalf: Well it seems like both of your hopes were answered in chapter 10 and in this chapter! I'm glad that I brought a grin to the Ishy. Chapter 10 was so much fun to write, and I knew everyone was anticipating it. I had a formula to this insanity known as "Kicking Bobby to the Curb" First John and he fight in the danger room, then Remy and he have a "Talk" and then finish it off with Logan sending him on his way in a sense. _

_EmeraldKatsEye: Very good prediction, gold star for you!_

_Hesquidor : And then some! I just pity poor Remy, his knuckles have to be sore after delivering the punch._

_QueenReine:Glad you liked my explanation, I was hoping that it would seem plausible, which I think it did. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I technically believe that a day/night doesn't end until I've fallen asleep so uh.. It was still night for you.. Er.. Yea I just confused myself lol. Special prize? Ooooh interest is piqued hehe._

_Thank you guys for your awesome reviews, it just makes me want to keep writing this! I've been enjoying it a lot, this is the first time that the muses haven't stopped biting or the idea just totally loses it's appeal on me. I've already began thinking about a sequel to this once it's finished. I know it's slightly early, but I'm always one that plans for the future. _

_A definately big thank you to Janet who was the one who helped me figure out how Bobby would find out about the chip in Marie. I was drudging through ideas, and if it wasn't for you, I would have never thought of it. The rest of ya'all that read and tell me personally, thanks. _

_I'm touched that everyone is enjoying this, I truly am. As always, thank you from the bottom of this writer's heart._


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, X-Men, or Fox Movie Studios. I wish I owned Remy, or you know.. Just kinda borrowed him -cough-  
_

* * *

"I don't know about this." The uncertain voice of Scott Summers sounded.

"Oh come on Scooter, it's not that much of a bad thing." Logan's gruff tone replied.

"But I'm just not sure."

"Homme y'eit'er grow a pair and t'row caution into de wind, or jes sit dere." Remy's Cajun tone was faintly... pressed.

"Fine! I'm in! I'll see your twenty and raise you ten!"

"Finally. And you say he has played zhis game before?" Kurt's german voice called.

"Yes Elf, he has, he always does this. Logan replied.

The boys were sitting in the kitchen, playing a rousing game of poker. The stakes were unbelievably high, that is if you count, nickle, dime, quarter high stakes. It was late evening, most students were either watching television or doing their homework. Kurt, Remy, Scott, and Logan had tacked up a note on the door of the kitchen, stating that it was a teachers meeting in progress; this is to insure that the students don't walk in on them while they're drinking beer and playing cards.

"Show 'em or fold 'em boys!" Remy lays down a full house, Jacks over Aces. He gave a broad grin, resting his hands behind his head.

"Fold!" Kurt cried, he only had a pair, he knew he was beat.

Logan shook his head. "Looks like you got me beat man." He only had three of a kind, deuces at that.

Scott stared at the full house, before shaking his head. "Well, I have a straight." He tosses the cards down. Sure he had a straight, a straight flush. "Flush that is." He grinned, raking in the money.

"I t'ink we be had." Remy glared dubiously at Scott, who just gave the best boy scout innocent smile ever.

"Ja, me too."

Logan got up, moving to the fridge and grabbing beers for everyone. He paused for a moment, hearing something outside the door to the kitchen. He put his fingers up to his lips for the boys to quiet down as he near silently made his way to the door. He could smell two well known scents. His little girl, and.. The Fire Bug. He couldn't help but listen idly for a moment.

"Think they're done in theah yet? Ah'm starved. Didn't get ta finish eating dinnah tonight because Kitty had this huge crisis." Marie's southern voice drawled out.

"I dunno, what are they doing in there? What was Kitty's crisis?" The Fire Bug's voice asked. They were more than likely staring at the door.

"Oh, it's stupid. Just somethin' involvin' her crush or somethin'.. Ah just remembah gettin' pulled outta the room. And knowin' them, they're playin' cards."

Now Logan couldn't let Marie go hungry. He didn't know that Half-Pint had taken her away from dinner. He frowned gently, and shrugged his shoulders, then opened the door just a little bit. "You two can come on in. Just don't repeat what you see in here. Got me?"

They both gave quiet nods, and quickly came in. John was already dressed for bed, so was Marie. As the three other men in the room turned around to see two of the students entering they quickly tried to hide the beer bottles. Marie rolled her eyes, and headed towards the fridge, and began to dig in it looking for something to eat. Remy watched her as she bent over, and he couldn't help but give a sly grin.

"Cajun, eyes somewhere else." Logan growled as he sat back down, handing out the beers. John had moved to sit on the counter beside the fridge. Remy brought his eyes up looking to Logan, looking faintly sheepish. He began shuffling the cards, but his mind was ten thousand miles away from the game.

Pulling out some of the corn-dogs left over from dinner that night, Marie moved over to the microwave and popped them in to heat up, before she too hopped up onto the counter there and sat beside John, they were both quiet, watching the four men, who were equally quiet.

After two minutes of un-nerving silence the microwave went off, and Marie hopped off of the counter and began to put mustard on the corndogs, humming gently under her breath, and she could feel sets of eyes on her, she groaned inwardly. "If ya'll don't mind, Ah would appreciate it if ya'll didn't stah at me like that." She turned around, and quickly saw that they all began to busy themselves. "It ain't lahke Ah've nevah seen Logan drink beah before, let alone play cards. Ya'll are actin' strange."

Remy winked at Marie, before he began shuffling cards. "Hey Firebug, y'ever play cards 'afore mon ami?" He glanced up at John, giving a debonair smile. As Johns hook his head faintly, he kicked out the empty seat. "Den make y'self comfy, Scott 'ere will be glad t'cover y'fo'tonight. Ain't dat right Scotty?" Scott gave a small nod, and split his current chips in half.

Marie moved over to sit beside Logan, who made enough room for her to set her plate down. It was like an unspoken bond between them, that just seemed to be stronger. As Remy started shuffling the cards once more, as he noticed Marie take a bite of the corn dog, the cards went flying all over the place. '_Dieu, dat girl should not be allowed to eat those things in front of me.'_ Marie busted up laughing. "Sorry 'bout dat." Remy cleared his throat and began to gather up the cards that were all over the table. Finally getting the cards shuffled he dealt them. "Now de game of poker isn't dat hard." He stared intently on John, while he was explaining the game, only way he wouldn't get impure thoughts.. Well more so than what was flowing through his mind at the moment.

While Scott, Kurt, and Remy were explaining the game of poker to John, as well as writing the rules to the game down on a small piece of paper to help him out during the actual game, Logan took the time to look at Marie. He smiled and nudged her gently. "So, how ya doin' tonight kid?"

Marie smiled, her hand coming up to wipe away a stray bit of mustard to lick it off of her finger, before giving a faint shrug of her shoulders. "Ah feel all raght. Went ta give Bobby back a book he let meh borrow a while ago, but he wasn't around. Ah just left it in his room, would rathah not be around him." She offered the corndog to Logan so he could have a bite.

After taking a bite, chewing and swallowing he sat back some, and reached up, stroking Marie's hair for a moment. "Don't blame you. He said he was going to some coffee house or something to read some." He shrugged, sitting forward to pick up his beer and take a sip. He then handed it over to Marie so she could have a sip as well. As she picked it up and took a drink, she glanced over towards Remy a moment, before looking back at Logan. Setting the bottle back down, she leaned against Logan some. "He changed yanno? Ah feel foolish foh believin' that someone. . . " She trailed off with a sigh, looking to her food and not feeling hungry much anymore. She shoved the plate away from her, as Logan put his arm around her shoulders and held her close for a moment.

"Listen darlin', that was a little boy who didn't want to have anyone else play with his basketball, if you know what I mean. People don't care about your mutation, and they find ways around it, believe me, remember. I walked in on.." He trailed off, smirking lighty. Grinning as he saw Marie blushing, burying her face into his arm.

"Shut up riaght theah!" He could hear it even if it was mumbled, and this brought forth a great chuckle from deep within his chest.

- - -

"We were coming back from the mall, it was Logan, Scott, myself, and Bobby." John rolled his eyes as he said that name. "We were picking up presents for Ororo's birthday, Logan decided to pick her up a stock supply of oil for her car, with the promise he'd change her oil instead of her risking having one of the shop kids mess up her car. . . Again. Anyways." He clears his throat, and he could -feel- the death glare that Marie was giving him, which caused him to grin. "We get back to the mansion, and the first thing we see, is hanging on the flagpole, is Marie's thong underwear and matching bra. Apparently Jubilee and Kitty decided that it was a perfect way to get back at her for waking them up with ice cold water balloons." The guys were all laughing, John leaned back and tossed a card down. "I'll take one."

Remy was caught in a faint daydream, thong eh? He'd have to remember that, he gives John the card he asked for, Doing the same for Kurt, Logan, and Scott, and then himself. "So what 'appened after dat?" He arched an eyebrow, finishing off his beer.

"Well Marie decided to get back at the -guys- for saluting her uh.. Unmentionables. Somehow she was able to get into each of our rooms and add icey hot to our boxers, or briefs." Scott filled in for John. This caused a round of uncomfortable wiggling, except from Marie who was laughing now.

"Have t'remember dat so I don't end up pissin' off de chere." Remy grins.

They had been sitting in the kitchen for two hours. John had made out like a bandit, having picked up the fundaments of poker right away, and ended up cleaning house pretty much. "The guys were walking bowlegged all day." Logan said with a grunt and a grin.

"Yea, amazingly enough, when Ah went ta get Logan's, Ah couldn't find anything t'put the icey hot on." Marie grinned. "Nevah figuahed Logan to go commando." She snickered softly, standing up to get beers for the guys. This caused a line of laughs, except for Logan who cleared his throat.

"They were all in the wash that day."

"Raaaight and Ah'm de Queen of Sheba." She handed out the beers and sat back down.

- - -

**ob·ses·sion n.**

**1. Compulsive preoccupation with a fixed idea or an unwanted feeling or emotion, often accompanied by symptoms of anxiety.**

**2. A compulsive, often unreasonable idea or emotion**

Bobby had drove to the park where Marie had been attacked, he had been sitting there for hours, just waiting for Magneto and the rest. It wasn't like he knew they'd be there, in truth he had no idea where to look for Magneto or the others, but he had to do _something_ to prove to Marie that he was what she needed. He covered a yawn, and kept his backpack close. In truth all he wanted to do was go back home and go to sleep. His hand coming up and rubbing the knick on his neck, and remembered _why_ he wouldn't go back, not yet at least.

He looked down at his watch, it was after ten, he groaned. Why is it that no one ever showed up when he needed them to? He closed his eyes and got as comfortable on the bench as he could. He allowed his mind to drift off to Rogue. She of course had to be confused about everything going on, she didn't mean what she had said. After all he saw the looks everyone gave her. The looks the guys gave her, they wanted her, they wanted her because _he_ had her. When she had confronted him about what he had thought about her, he didn't realize that the action of giving hre a kiss would cause such a thing. It's not like it mattered, it's how everyone saw her anywas. She just needed to realize that she was in the wrong, that he was the one for her. The only way he could do that is by demanding metal head to remove that chip in her. Then she'd see.

- - -

**puppy love n.**

**Adolescent love or infatuation.**

_After the poker game, Kurt had left the kitchen in search of some quiet, at least that's what he told the others in the kitchen. He had wandered quietly around the mansion until he came upon the small sitting room that held the piano. There she was, the beautiful white haired weather goddess, playing a classical piece. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled softly to himself. 'She is so beautiful.. Didn't think that she was talented like that.' He folded his arms in front of her and just smiled softly, enraptured._

_Kitty was sitting in the living room, her algebra book set beside her as she looked to the kitchen door that was now open. She could see John sitting there, talking with Remy and Scott still. She sighed gently as she was leaning against the couch. She had been so happy when he had come back to the school, but it just seemed he only talked to her when Rogue was around. It was like he didn't even know she existed. She frowned lightly, looking back down to her book for a moment, before glancing back to the kitchen. 'He's so totally cute!' She blushed at that thought, before picking up her book and began going over her homework again._

_Jubilee was sitting on her bed, going over some of the pictures she had taken throughout the weekend. She had gotten quite a few of the guys that had been working on that motorcycle in the garage. She grinned as she saw one of them, a picture of Logan by himself. He was such a hottie, definately rated right up there with Orlando and Johnny. She closed her eyes, falling back onto her bed, and kissed the picture. _

_Logan had dismissed himself, leaving Marie, John, Remy, and Scott to talk in the kitchen while he had wandered into his room. He looked to the three picture frames that were resting on his dresser. A picture of him and Marie taken during the picnic the school had had a few weeks ago. There was a picture of the entire X-Men team, and then there was one of just Ororo, Scott, Jean, and Logan. He sighed, his hand coming up to stroke Jean's face for a moment, before he shook his head and sat down on the bed, reaching underneath the mattress he pulled out his wrestling magazine and began reading about Kalysto's career. _

_John Allerdyce was grinning the entire time that he was listening to the tales that everyone in the kitchen was telling. He gave a sideways glance into the room where Kitty was sitting, working hard on her homework. He had to give a small smile, he was glad he had come back. He had missed the endless banter and the word "like" coming up into almost every sentance. She made him smile in ways he couldn't before. Maybe he should try and talk to her when he was on his own sometime. But being around Rogue when he did it gave him strength. Ugh, girls._

- - -

**love n.**

**1. A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.**

**2. A person who is the object of deep or intense affection or attraction; beloved. Often used as a term of endearment.**

_Remy watched Marie most of the night, he couldn't help but feel this emotion towards her, an emotion that he himself couldn't even understand, or put a name to. He had never felt like this about some.. female before. In all his time, in all his traveling, no one had caught him so. . . Spellbound like this girl did. Every time he found out something about her, he wanted to know more, it was like an addiction, and he was happily becoming a junky. He was hooked in so many senses of the word. It wasn't about physical beauty, or attraction. It was something that pulled him to her, in ways he couldn't understand. He had the need to protect her, to treasure her, to make her realize that the world isn't such a cruel place, and not all guys are jackasses. If someone had told Remy LeBeau he had fallen in love with the "Untouchable" he would have laughed at them. He was the Prince of Thieves, the King of Hearts, he didn't fall in love. But he would know, he would know he was lying to them, and himself. The guy had fallen head over heels for a girl that seemed to be just as confused as himself._

_After John had excused himself to go to bed, Scott too took his leave to go to his room. He sat at his desk, going over the study plan for class tomorrow. His eyes slowly drifted towards the picture of Christmas last year, Jean and he were standing under the misletoe, looking into each others eyes. He sighed softly and fought back the tears that wanted to come. He had put on the wedding band the he and Jean were going to use at their wedding, in rememberance of her. No woman was ever going to take the place in his heart like Jean had. He loved her from the moment he had seen her, and would always love her. He sighed and closed his eyes.. Vowing to himself, and to Jean that he would never forget her, or the love they had shared._

_Marie had decided to go to sleep, it had been a long night. Remy had walked her up to her room, and then kissed the back of her hand gently. He murmered something in french to her, before he turned and left her to go inside. She fell onto her bed, curling up with her teddy bear and thought about the simple fact that the butterflies had grown even more powerful in her stomach since the night he had kissed her. She hadn't broken up with Bobby because of the kiss that she and Remy had shared, she had broken up with Bobby because it just wasn't right. But when she was in Remy's arm, when he touched her, when he looked at her. That.. That felt more right than anything in the world. She wasn't sure what love was, she had never truly seen it before, not even when she lived in Mississippi. She didn't feel it for David, she sure didn't feel it for Bobby. The love she felt for Logan was like that for a father. But perhaps this.. This could be love, but it was still too early to realize. She fell asleep, a small smile alighting on her lips._

- - -

Magneto sat behind his desk, going over a few files, while the others were busy doing whatever they were doing.. He had in his hand three files, one on the President of the United States, the Prime Minister of Britain, and the Leader of NATO. These three would do wonderfully well for what he was planning.

Eric Lensherr smiled to himself, it was a perfect plan really. To find out what the government was planning against the Mutants of the world. And being one step ahead of them. To absorb their memories, their thoughts, and even possibly triggering the effects of death were pretty much bonuses in his venture to save Homo Superior and prove to the worthless Homo Sapiens that they were the dying breed.

Over the years, he had believed in Charles Xavier's belief that mutants and man can live in peace. But something had happened while he was a prisoner. He realized that it would never be safe for mutants to live in a world where men were stupid, and lower beings. His plans to kill all of humanity were quickly thwarted though, once again and he would have to do something to change that. This was the only course of action he could see now. There was no way around it anymore. The war was coming, and instead of waiting around for it to start, he would begin it, with the aid of the little girl with the chip in her heart. He grinned as he looked towards the control that sat on his desk.

- - -

The Institute was quiet, each person having finally slipped into the dreamscape. Charles Xavier however wasn't asleep. He was once again scanning with Cerebro. He was aware of two things, of dire importance. Bobby Drake hadn't returned tonight, which while in and of itself wasn't important, he had a feeling of bode of ill will about it. He should have known something like this would have happened after what Mister LeBeau had told him. He was also aware of the simple fact that Eric had been quiet for far too long.

Allowing Cerebro to heighten his awareness, he found Bobby. He was in the park where the attack had happened to Marie. He would keep a proverbial eye on his movements, to find out what was going on, but he could not force anyone to come back to the school. He was a man who believed in free will. He marked off the area with his mind, and continued his sweep for Eric or the signs of his Acolytes.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. He was too quiet, far too quiet. He had no idea what Eric was planning, but he, Charles Xavier, felt betrayed by his one time friend. He had put his students at risk again, and nothing had changed. He had never learned a single thing from his time in prison, the time that he had helped the X-Men. It was as if Eric didn't give a care in the world to the rights or the wrongs. Like he had no self concious to worry about. This troubled Charles greatly, he remembered a time when Eric wasn't this way. He was begining to think that perhaps he had spent too much time in that plastic prison.

- - -

_It was late at night, and there was not a soul to be seen nor heard. One shadowy figure lurked through the institute, as quiet as death itself. Moving without hesitation, but with great care. Silence and shadows masked the figure, hiding it from the view of the untrained eye. _

_Moving up the stairs with extreme stealth, hesitating for a moment as it reached the hallway of the dormitory. Before the figure continued on it's way, heading towards the east balcony exit. The moonlight bathing the person gently in it's silvery rays, before the person exited, and began to move around the winding balcony, hopping over the walls that seperate the balconies. _

_Silently it moved to one of the doors, opening it quietly, before slipping in.  
_

* * *

_Author's Notes: Wow, everyone is running to conclusions about what Bobby has in that bag. Well guess what I ain't tellin'! Not yet at least hehe. I know this chapter is kinda short, but.. I'm snail pacing the three days. Giving myself some time to get a few things out of the way. Plus it gives me more chance to write some fluff.. I admit it, I'm a sap!_

_MJK: I couldn't help but have Remy beat him down right then and there, Remy is a man of action. Act first, think later. I've always loved that about him. And I honestly think if I were face to face with Wolverine who had his claws popped, I'd nearly piss myself too. I'm glad you liked this chapter.. Just wait, there's more in store._

_Ishy: I'm glad you liked Wolvie threatening Bobby, it was so needed. It was part of the theory I had for getting his butt out of the picture. The chip idea came from my friend Janet, I was trying to figure ot how he'd find out, and she just was amazing and popped up with the most realistic bit. Now the fact of how Bobby finds Magneto (if he findds him) you will have to wait and see dun dun dun! I love your rambling reviews!_

_Brenna: Unstable seems to be on the menu for more than one character in this story -snicker- BUT alas, it's not done just yet! And cliffhangers seem to be my forte as well.. _

_Queen: Charles wasn't always the old man that we see today, he understands romance better than most. After all he did get to see the blossoming love between Jean and Scott. I liked having him being understanding, though the danger room sessions are going to be interesting to type up hehe.You got the pun! I'm so glad someone did about Bobby having a cold Muwhah I was so bad about that. Oh, he's very lucky, but Logan's trying not to let the Wolverine out so much, he wants to be the man not the animal. So he got a knick instead, fitting anyways, Logan wouldn't want to get the garage dirty. Serotonin is indeed the chemical the brain makes that makes one happy. Woot matchbox car! Hehe I can put it next to my harley matchbox._

_Orion: Hehe yea Remy's got sore knuckles after punching Bobby, poor guy (remy that is). -Hugs back and grins- and yes Logan had to show the little fucktard who's the boss. I'm glad you love the story so much! I'm already plotting other things for this.. well for the next one muwhaha.. I'm ebil._

_Janet!: Yaaay I got a review from you! Girl you are the bomb, I have to say that right now. You have helped me so muchw ith this, and in turn have been a muse for me. I figured this is a good break from the normal crud you have to read for school Hehe and those wrestlers, woo boy what am I ever going to do with them ;-) -Big hugs-_

_Thank you everyone for your great reviews, I am glad you're still enjoying this very much. And don't worry an interlude of fluffiness will be coming up! I just finished reading a romance novel so it's all up here in the li'l thing I call a brain. Once again sorry the chapter is short, after the interlude, I'll try harder.  
_

_  
Oh, one more thing, the definitions I picked up from  
_


	13. Chapter Thirteen Interlude III

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I wish I did. Remy woulda been in the movies from the begining.  
_

* * *

_It was late at night, and there was not a soul to be seen nor heard. One shadowy figure lurked through the institute, as quiet as death itself. Moving without hesitation, but with great care. Silence and shadows masked the figure, hiding it from the view of the untrained eye._

_Moving up the stairs with extreme stealth, hesitating for a moment as it reached the hallway of the dormitory. Before the figure continued on it's way, heading towards the east balcony exit. The moonlight bathing the person gently in it's silvery rays, before the person exited, and began to move around the winding balcony, hopping over the walls that seperate the balconies._

_Silently it moved to one of the doors, opening it quietly, before slipping in._

- - -

_**Your eyes possess me.**_

_**Your touch fuels my need.**_

_**Take me into your arms**_

_**and hold me close.**_

_**Never letting me go**_

_**Never turning back**_

_**let me be your love**_

_**let me give you my soul**_

_**feel me, need me, love me.**_

_**Make me yours. **_

_**I am at your beck and call.**_

_**All you have to do is ask.**_

_**I'd give you the world, the sun,**_

_**the moon and stars. I'd walk through**_

_**hell for you. I'd bring the heavens down for you.**_

_**I am at your command. I give you my heart.** - Passions Burning Chains_

- - -

He had slipped in silently as a ghost, standing by the balcony door. Allowing his eyes to quickly adjust to the darkness, he noticed two sleeping figures, seperate beds. He timed their breathing to make sure that they were most assuredly asleep, before he began to creep towards the third bed. He knew it was foolish, he knew that he shouldn't be there, he knew that he could get caught at any single moment. Logan was patroling the halls, but he couldn't stop himself.

Crouching down his red on black eyes just watched her for a moment, watching as the moon bathed her in silver beauty. His breath was caught in his throat. He had never seen such a belle femme in all his life, and of course this one was just absolutely angelic. As he had watched her tonight, she just seemed so natural, no need for pretenses, or to impress. He had never known a woman like that, they never seemed to be comfortable in their own skin. While she, who was a prisoner in her own body, seemed to be as comfortable as could be.

No woman had ensnared him like she did. Not even Bella, and for the longest time he thought she was the most beautiful thing. He believed it was love... Now he was absolutely wrong. This, what he was feeling... No, no it can't be, he hadn't even known her for that long. He lowered his eyes, his hands rolling into fists. Conflicted emotions at best were running over him, flooding him with doubt, uncertainity, and something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Fear. Fear that she wouldn't ever feel what he felt for her, fear that she would never even know how he felt. Fear, for the simple fact he didn't know what tomorrow brought, he didn't know what the day would bring with the rising sun. He sighed, almost inaudibly as he brought up his eyes to watch her sleep once more.

He had never been one to believe in love at first sight, in destiny, in fate. Perhaps luck, yes he believed in Lady Luck, he was her child in so many ways. Perhaps it was luck that brought her to him that night in the park, brought him to her. He just wasn't sure anymore. He reached out to touch her face, then paused; allowing his hand to fall back beside him. He wanted to protect her, shield her from the dangers of the world. Not because he thought she was weak, hell he knew she was strong. But because in his mind, chivalry was not dead; it was just making a very slow comeback. She was his angel, guiding him in the darkness, and once he had found her, found out her name, had kissed those lips of hers, he knew that he was truly in heaven.

'_Remy, vous allez doucement. Prochaine chose que vous savez que you'll l'appelle votre compagnon d'âme. . Dieu, celui a réellement presque retenti. . Droite. Vraiment allant aliéné.'_(Remy, you are going soft. Next thing you know you'll be calling her your soul mate. . . God, that actually almost sounded. . . Right. Truly going insane.) He watched her for a few more minutes, before he stood up and began to make his way to the door of the balcony once more.

"Remy?" The voice was a soft sweet spoke whisper. He heard movement behind her, and realized that his ange had woken up. He rolled his eyes, he shouldn't have come, she needed her rest. He slowly turned around, looking to her.

- - -

The moonlight etched upon his features in such a way, it almost seemed sureal, dream like. Her hand coming up to wipe at her still sleep filled eyes as she whispered softly, being mindful of her room-mates. "What are ya doin' heah?" She was sitting up now, looking at him.

He gave a faint smile, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, giving her enough personal space as he shrugged his shoulders. He was wearing a simple white muscle shirt and a pair of black work out pants. "Jes wanted t'see ya before I went t'sleep. Seem t'sleep better." He looked down at his hands, which were gloved, fidgeting for a moment as if he were shy.

Now that admission shocked Marie, but also made her feel something flutter inside of her stomach. She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, biting her bottom lip to try and calm the pounding of her heart as well as the whirlwind thoughts that were swirling in her head. Finally after a few long moments of silence, she whispered to him. "Ah didn't know that."

There was no anger in her voice, which was a good thing. Remy slowly looked up at her, and gave a soft smile. "Yea, lets m'know y'okay. I.. I.." For the first time in his twenty-one years of life, Remy LeBeau had been rendered tongue tied. He sighed, shaking his head and glanced around her room.

Moving for a moment under the sheets, she finally gets herself unwrapped and moved to sit beside him. Her teddy bear under her arm as she glanced up to him, her voice soft. "That means a lot tah meh. But Ah can take care of myself." It wasn't meant to sound chiding, but after the thoughts that Bobby had about her, it felt like she had to re-iterate it to everyone.

Those words stung for a moment, but it didn't take that long at all for Remy to recall the argument she had with Ice-boy. He gave Marie a small nod and a little smile. "Know dat petite, know dat y'strong. Don't meant dat I can't worry. After all... Gotta make sure y'survive dat way if I ever end up in a fight somewhere, y'can protect m'butt." He winked, his hand coming up and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Using words he had said to her when she was down in the medical lab, "It's such a cute butt too." She rolled her eyes, grinning brightly, as she turned her head, the moonlight cuased her emerald eyes to sparkle just faintly.

"'Bout time de petite realized dat." He waggled his eyebrows, before the smile on his lips slowly melted away. "Seriously dough, y'might not realize it Marie, but. . . Dis old t'ief likes knowin' y'okay, sleepin' okay an' all. Dey say dat worryin' bout someone is de best way t'let 'em know y'give a damn. And frankly.. M'dear I do give a damn." He gave a sincere and sweet smile.

Marie rolled her eyes, nudging him gently in the ribs, being mindful of where his clothing ended and began. "Ah do believe ya have that wrong M'sieur LeBeau, that's 'frankly mah dear Ah don't give a damn.' " Laughing softly, her hand coming up to her mouth to stifle the noise so she didn't wake up Jubilee or Kitty.

Remy hesitantly and very slowly raised his arm, and brought it onto her shoulders. They shared a look for a very long moment. Both of them lost in each other's eyes, he could feel the small tension shiver going through her, she could feel the warmth radiating off of his body.

'_How can anyone be afraid of those eyes? Specially if they're attached to that face, that heart?'_

_' Why would anyone want to hurt de bell femme? She's too sweet, innocent, pure.' _

_' He tries ta play it off, that he's some type of chamah, that nothin' evah bothers him. He's shown me different. Ah wondah why.'_

_' No one ever been able t'break down de walls like her. It was like I wanted t'instantly trust 'er.' _

He took in a deep breath and let it in a shakey manner. No woman, no woman what so ever had made Remy LeBeau ever nervous, ever feel shy, but somehow this one did. Then again the rest of the women he had ever come in contact with weren't exactly like Marie. She fidgeted for a moment, chewing gently on her bottom lip. She shouldn't be doing this, she had just broken up with Bobby, Logan could come in at any moment to check on her, or Jubs and Kitty could wake up.

She began to pull away, and could see a small bit of hurt flashing in Remy's features. That caused her to stop pulling away, and instead moved in closer to him. "Ya shouldn't be heah Remy, ya could get intah trouble." Her voice still that simple sweet whisper.

"Be in trouble eider way Chere, t'ink somet'in happened." His whispered tone was filled with so much emotion.

"What.. what do ya mean Remy?" She was scared.

"T'ink de petite ange stole m'heart." He blinked, did he honestly say that outloud?! _ ' Dieu dat girl has got me under a spell! ' _

She blinked a few times, trying to grasp that and it sent an immediate blush to her cheeks. "Ah, Ah, Ah." She stuttered unable to even form a complete sentance.

"God, will you guys just like kiss already so I can get back to bed?!" Kitty shrieked, sitting up in bed grinning over at her now blushing room-mate and the guy sitting on her bed. "Honestly, I've been laying here for the past half hour listen to you both go on, you're worse than a soap opera! Kiss her!!" She threw a pillow in their direction.

Remy and Marie were both struck for words. Shaking his head, he stood up, pulling Marie with her, towards the balcony door. As they both stepped out, he closed the door behind them, only to hear the words "Spoilsports!" being hollered in their direction. They both shared an uneasy laugh, looking up into each others eyes.

"Dat wadn't expected. Dieu, 'm gonna be havin' de petite filles runnin' around in de mornin' talkin' bout me bein in deir room, den Logan is gonna have m'ass." He wouldn't let go of her hands though, holding them so gently in his.

"Ah'll talk tah Logan, Rem. Don't worray about it. Ah mean he did walk in on us when we uh... were uh.. kissin'." She blushed terribly, looking away.

"Dun remind m'petite. T'ought dat was gonna be de first and de last time I ever got de chance." He released one of her hands to stroke her cheek softly with a simple finger tip, he heard a most pleasant noise as she gasped softly. "Dat broke m'heart, t't'ink dat."

Slowly she looked back up into his eyes, her voice a whisper. "Why's.. that?" She didn't trust herself to truly speak above a whisper. Her heart was nearly in her throat already.

"Because, after one kiss, realized it. . . Just ain't enough." He smiled, that hand falling from her cheek and slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out that silk scarf.

When Marie saw that, she looked up at Remy absolutely shocked, and perhaps slightly intrigued. "Always prepahed uh?"

"I uh, well y'see.. Uh.. uh.. Ah _baisez-le _(fuck it). Chere, I'm gonna kiss y'." He put the scarf up to her face, and before she could even protest it, if she wanted to protest that is, he leaned in and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her, it wasn't like the first one he had given her. From the very momeny his lips touched hers, it was full, demanding and it took her breath away. Her arms immediately went around his waist to cling to him as she kissed him back, swept up in the whirlwind of feelings in her body.

He parted his lips gently, licking the fabric between their lips, but he could still taste her which made him groan silently. For an inexpierenced girl, she seemed to know how to kiss back though. Opening her mouth willingly, she bit softly on his tongue before trying to suckle on it through that silk scarf. It was just like a kiss in the movies that get all the girls breathless just by watching. He held onto her tightly, pulling her closer, crushing her to his chest gently.

It seemed like it lasted for an eternity, but only for a few sweet long seconds and they had to pull away. Both were weakened from the kiss, not due to her powers, but the sheer intensity of it. Panting for air, neither one let the other go, the silk scarf falling in between them. Remy slowly pried his eyes open, to find twin emeralds staring up at her.

' _So -this- is what swooning is.'_ Was the only rational thought going on through her mind at the moment. She smiled shyly up at him, and he winked at her. '_Cocky.'_ She laughed softly, putting her head against his chest as her eyes closed. It was a beautiful night outside, the moonlight both bathing them, as they remained happily in one anothers arms.

Finally Remy spoke, "Chere, I know y'worried 'bout so many t'ings. Dat why I ain't gonna push y' t'do somet'in' y'dun wanna do, or put extra stress on y'right now. But when de time comes, foh y'to look foh a new beau. I'd uh.. like y't'keep m'in mind." He kissed the top of her head gently.. Closing his eyes and awaiting the fate of a heart that could so easily be broken by the girl in his arms.

She didn't know how to respond, didn't even think about it like that. He was sweet to ask, as well as to wait The fact that he was caring enough to wait for her just seemed to stir those butterflies in her stomach even more. Her fingers moved against his back, over his shirt as she looked up into his eyes. Her forehead crinkling as she gave it a gentle thought, before giving a small nod. Whispering softly to him. "Ah . . Ah will Remy." But in her mind there was no one else that she could ever think about trying the big wonderful and chaotic world of dating with.

They just stared into each others eyes for a few long moments, before he whispered with a bright smile adoring his features. "Should b'goin' _belle ange _(beautiful angel). Got danger room sessions wit' de Wolverine in a few hours." But he didn't pull away, it was as if his body wouldn't listen to the commands he was giving it.

"And Ah got class." And she too didn't pull away from him. They both laughed, his hand moving up to stroke her hair, before he picked up the scarf and put it to her lips.. Kissing her once more, this time sweetly and slowly. He pulled away, taking the scarf with him. "See y'in de mornin' chere. _Le bonbon rêve ma reine des coeurs._ (Sweet dreams my queen of hearts)" He put two gloved fingers to his lips, kissing them and touching her cheek, before he began climbing over the walls to go to his room.

"Sweet dreams Remy." She whispered softly, watching him go. Taking a shuddering breath, she moved back into her room. To be barraged with two shrieks asking her ten million questions all at once. This was going to be a very long night, but damn her dreams would be good.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Not going to be replying to reviews in this interlude. Just wanted to let you guys know I hope you enjoyed your dosage of interlude fluff! Stayed tuned for more good stuff. BTW the poem up in the begining is also mine, called Passions Burning Chains. Thought it was fitting for something like this. _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_I would love to own X-Men, Marvel, and Fox Movie Studios but sadly, I do not.  
_

* * *

"Merde!" Remy dodged the incoming deadly fist with a backflip. Landing in a crouch, he reached into where the pocket of his trench _should_ be, but realized he wasn't wearing his trenchcoat. "Dieu!" He shook his head, falling into the ground and rolling out of the way of that same damned fist, he kipped up and stared at his attacker a moment, taking in a breath. He winked and went running down an alleyway, intot he darkness that helped him at most times. His eyes scanned quickly, hopping up on a three quarter ladder, making his way up a fire escape towards one of the roof's of New York City. "Gettin' too old f'dis." He grunted as he got to the top of the roof, looking around.

'_Now den, if I can make it over de alley and onto de next building. . .' _His thoughts got interupted though as he was thrown across the building and nearly falling over the edge, he rolled to the side, stopping his untimely demise, and looked up at his attacker. "Now dat not be fair homme, gotta give a man a chance t'get used t'de surroundin's." He crouched down, taking in a deep breath and wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

"Tough luck bub. Since when did I ever say I played fair. That's One Eye and his Scouts honor." Logan grinned, sheathing his claws again, taking in a deep breath and giving a small nod. "I think you had enough anger management training for one day. END PROGRAM!" He growled out, the room slowly disolving back into the Danger Room where Remy and Logan were standing face to face.

"True, true, y'never do play fair. Damn.. T'ink I got a bruise on m'ass." Remy stretched some and covered a small yawn. "T'anks f'de class mon ami." He began heading towards the door.

"Not so fast Gumbo, I wanna have a talk with you."

Whenever he heard Logan state those words, or something in close proximination, the twenty one year old New Orleans native got to see his life flash before his very eyes.

- - -

"And in nineteen seventeen, the Bolshevik revolution was begun. The death of Czar Nicolai Romanov and his - " Ororo sighed gently, interupting herself. "Rogue?" She sighed. "Will someone please wake up Rogue. Is she feeling all right? I've never seen her fall asleep in class."

Jubilee grinned brightly. "Oh she's fine Miss Munroe, she just had a real late night last night." She snickered softly, elbowing the snoozing Marie.

"Wha, uh?" She sat up, blushing as she saw ten pairs of eyes on her, she quickly lowered them once more. "Sorray."

Ororo gave a faint shake of her head, and continued on with her plan. "Nicolai Romanov and his family were killed, executed in the basement of the palace."

- - -

"Ah now zhen, vhere vas I? Ah! Yes. Zhe photosynthesis of zhe plant is wonderful in truth. Can anyone tell me why?" The blue mutant asked, his eyes scanning over the entire class. He noticed only three hands shooting up. "Fraulien Pryde."

"Like, photosynthesis is the process in which oxygen is a byproduct, creating more fresh air to breath in. It's when carbohydrates are like made from water and carbon dioxide, using the sun or another form of light as an energy source." Kitty smiled, glancing sideways at John, she was glad he had helped her with her biology homework during breakfast.

"Good, very good." Kurt gave a small nod, appraising his student who rarely paid attention in his class. "Now zhen, ve vill begin studying zhe ozer effects plants have on zhe enviroment, starting vith the venus fly trap."

Kitty leaned in and whispered softly to John. "Thanks for the help this morning John. I owe you one."

John turned around, smiling at Kitty. "My pleasure Kit Cat." He winked and went back to paying attention to the teacher.

- - -

"Ah yes, President McKenna, how very nice of you to call." Charles Xavier was on the phone with the man that had just five months past was about to start a war on mutants. Now it seemed as if the man was making great strides to make sure that never happened again. "What is it I can do for you Mister President?"

The man on the other line, sat in his office. Sitting back and looking at a folder that was stenciled in red "Top Secret." He wasn't exactly sure what had made him wish to make the phone call, but there was something on his mind. "I was wondering how the students were doing with the deat of their teacher Jean Grey."

Xavier gave a brief smile, before speaking, his tone faintly remorseful. "That day will always be remembered by everyone who was involved, directly and indirectly. They are learning how to grieve and cope. Thankfully it has been a better transition now that one of my students has returned."

"Ah that's good to hear Professor Xavier. I ah, well. I was hoping that I would be able to come by and make a tour of the school sometime. Of course off the record, just to see what it is like for students who uh.. Hold an interesting... Gift." He had to choose his words wisely, there was something that was troubling him greatly. He just didn't wish to speak about it over the phone to Charles Xavier.

"Of course President McKenna, we'll make arrangements for you. But please, give us two weeks to make sure your welcome here will be most suitable."

After a few more pleasantries were delivered, they both hung up the phone. Charles sighed softly, he had two weeks to find Magneto and set things right.

President McKenna looked over the file once more, shaking his head. He would never understand the budget of the pentagon, and why on earth they would charge fifteen hundred dollars for a toilet seat. No wonder why the budget was always in a top secret folder.

- - -

Bobby awoke, somehow he had fallen asleep on the bench, and now it was bright outside. He looked down at his watch, it was nine in the morning. He yawned and stretched, wondering what he was going to do now. Magneto didn't show up, and according to all the Hardy Boys he had read a long time ago, the criminal always returned to the scene of the crime. He frowned and stood up.

"I'm not going back there, not until I can figure out how to help Rogue." He vowed to himself. His eyebrows crinkled together and he sat back down with a sigh, his stomach growling softly. "Should find something to eat." He looked around the park for a moment in thought. He saw homeless people wandering around, his nose wrinkled in disgust. Bobby Drake wasn't a boy of the streets, he knew nothing about city life, he grew up in the burbs. Homeless people are the extras you saw on television shows. He was begining to realize he was out of his element.

"I gotta find out a way to help out Rogue." This would be his new mantra until he could figure out something for her. He had to prove to her that he was the only one that could help her. He just didn't know how.

- - -

The scent of honeysuckle lingered in the air, following his nose towards that scent, Logan walked along one of the small paths towards the gazebo in the back lawn. He knew that Marie would be out here, having been told to get some more sleep by the professor after she had fallen asleep in the zoology class Kurt taught. It didn't surprise him after all, he knew how late Marie had been up. He knew quite a few things that unfortunately made his protective side rear it's ugly head.

Humming along the music on her I-Pod, she was looking out over the lawn, leaned up against the wall of the Gazebo. She was wide awake now that she had a two hour nap in her classes. It was the only thing that she could do to keep from worrying about what could happen with the chip inside of her. But Beast had said that the chip hadn't been doing anything to her, so perhaps Magneto had failed, but somehow she knew he hadn't.

Logan reached out, and gently tapped her on his shoulder. She jumped, turning around and snatching the headphones out of her ears, arching an eyebrow. "Ya scared meh!" She gave a faint smile, arching an eyebrow, turning off her I-pod. "Somethin' the mattah Logan?"

He sighed softly, moving to sit beside her on the bench, one arm draping against her back, resting on the back of the bench as he looked out over the lawn. For the longest moments he was quiet. He didn't know how to broach certain subjects when it came to Marie, hell most students in fact. His bushy eyebrows furrowed faintly, licking his lips. "It's calm out here."

Marie gave a small nod, she knew he wouldn't seek her out just to talk about the calm-ness of the lawn. She chewed on her lip gently, before she tugged at her gloves. Such a nervous habit she had. "Somethin' on yoah mahnd?"

Logan cleared his throat, sittng forward some, pulling his arm away from her and setting both elbows on his knees. Looking out over the lawn for another moment, before looking towards her. "Just wanted to see how you were doin' darlin'."

"Ya suck as a liah yanno." She gave a faint smirk, before giving a small shrug. "Ah'm doin' all right Ah guess."

She knew him too well to know that he had been lying, he wasn't surprised though really. He gave a faint chargined grin and then sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something I guess."

"Then spit it out, it's not lahk Ah'm gettin' any youngah."

"Don't sass me." He nudged her gently and gave a faint grin, then slowly letting it melt away into seriousness. "I wanted to know how serious you are about Gumbo." Well that was more blunt than he wanted it to be.

Marie wrinkled her nose, well she wasn't expecting that. She sighed softly, looking out over the lawn again. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, speaking softly to him. "Ah don't know. Ah just broke up with Bobby so. . . Ah lahke him, he's sweet and carin' and all." Sighing, she looked slowly towards him. "Why, did ya kill him durin' yer trainin' taday?"

Logan smirked lightly, shaking his head. "Nah darlin', not that at all. Just, I wasn't around for you to hook up with _loser_ boy, and I'm trying to.. well. Do the right thing and be protective over you when it comes to LeBeau. Not used to this parental stuff."

"No one's askin' ya to be mah dad Logan. Ah'm an adult now."

"No one's askin' me to be your dad, that's right darlin', but it's somethin' I want. You're the kid every parent would love to have." He put his arm around her. "And well, hell I don't have kids. So... I might as well get the best huh?" He grins lightly.

She rolled her eyes laughing. "Oh gawd, if this means y'think yer gonna have tha birds and bees talk with meh, ya can fohget it!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You mean that? I don't have to?" Relief showing on his face.

"That's what the internet is foh silly." Laughing, she leans against him and her head on his shoulder. Loving the surprised expression on his face.

"I'm never asking to borrow your laptop again." He clears his throat, which causes Marie to bust up giggling.

- - -

"On the internet? You're kidding me! I mean honestly. That's like. . ." Scott got cut off while he was adjusting the guages once more on the bike.

"Yea, you're tellin' me bub. I couldn't believe it myself when I found out." Logan was chewing on the end of his cigar, leaning against the large upright toolbox.

"Twenty five bucks a piece, for ringside seats. Man, always wanted to go to a wrestling show." He shook his head, tossing down the pliers and began to stand up, the bike was coming closer and closer to being done.

Logan laughed, he couldn't help it. Sometimes he wondered if the fearless leader wasn't a little boy trapped in a man's body. "Well you're in luck Scooter, I got an extra ticket. I need some adults around to keep the kiddos in line."

"I thought Remy would be going?" Scott glanced over towards Logan.

"Like I said, I need some adults around to keep the kiddos in line." Logan grinned, holding back a laugh.

- - -

The scent on the wind was one that he could easily recognize. One of the puny X-geeks was sitting in the park. He growled in anticipation of allowing his claws to slip through the flesh of one of the little brats. He moved through the treeline with gentle ease of that of a pure predator. His eyes finally spotted the brown haired kid that he had seen before at the institute due to pictures Magneto had shared with him. He rolled his eyes. He was a pathetic little whelp undeserving of the attentions a prime hunter like he.

He had been sent in early, early to watch the X-Geeks and make sure they didn't do anything _stupid_ like find Magneto's new lair. Ever since flame boy decided to be a turn coat again, no one could be trusted. He didn't have to wait too much longer before Mystique would join him, then the fight would begin and Magneto would get what he wished. He gave a fanged grin to himself at that thought. He still had that Weather Witch to contend with, not only that but she still owed him a scream.

Crouching down lower as he began coming towards his prey, he sniffed the air again making sure this wasn't a set up. He didn't smell Wolverine, he didn't smell anyone else with recognizable scents. How could one be so _stupid_ as to come back to the place where one of their own was attacked? Stupid heros, didn't they know anything. Apparently not. He snorted and continued to watch his prey, he'd make sure that this X-Geek would never forget what can happen at the park at night, all he had to do was wait for the sun to set.

- - -

"What y'got there Chere?" The deep New Orleans accent drawled in an almost purr like tone as he watched Marie digging in the fridge.

"Jus' some fruit. Ah didn't get tah eat lunch tahday." She turned and set down three large kiwis and began looking for a knife.

Remy looked to the fruit a moment, before hopping up onto the counter. "Y'should take better care o'y'self Petite. Gonna make de Wolverine and me worried 'bout ya." His eyes lingered back to the kiwi's a moment. "Dey be hairy."

"Ah know.. Ah gotta find a peelah or a knife. Can't eat hairy kiwis." She found a pearing knife and began to slice away at the kiwis.

Remy blinked, tilting his head faintly and chuckled. "Petite do y'know what does look like?" He couldn't stop the chuckle from seeping into his words.

"Nah, what do they look lahk?" She wasn't looking up to him, just continued to peel the kiwis.

"Y'ever take human anatomy?"

Marie paused a moment, furrowing her eyebrows. What does human anatomy have with kiwis? She glanced over towards Remy with a curious look on her face. "Yea, but Ah don't see wheah ya're headin' with this."

Remy snickered softly, before giving a sly grin, sliding off of the counter. "T'ink 'bout it petite, namely de male body. Look t'dose wit' de fuzz still on 'em." He winked and walked out of the kitchen.

Marie's eyes went wide with realization. "Swamp Rat ya just ruined mah appetite!" She yelled after him, following the long line of laughter.

- - -

John and Kitty were sitting in the rec room after classes had been concluded for the day, going over their notes to make sure that neither one missed anything that Kurt had said. With their books in their laps and curled up on the couch, this is the closest these two have actually been together. Of course both were thinking of this exact thing when their thoughts were interupted.

"Hey Fire-Bug gotta ask ya somethin'." The gruff voice that belonged none other to Logan interupted the discussion they were having.

"Sure what's up Logan?" John raised his head, his cheeks slightly flushed. Perhaps he was just being bashful because Kitty was there.

"Was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night. I am having a sort of field trip for a few folks." He sat down on the edge of the chair across from the couch that was occupied by John and Kitty.

John's eyebrows furrowed. Was it a mission? Was it something else? He had a confused look on his face. "What type of field trip?"

"Tickets to go to a PWX show, if you don't want to go, I can always find another kid. . . " Logan grinned.

John's eyes went absolutely wide. "That would be awesome! Yea I can go tomorrow night!"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "So I can't like go? What's PWX anyways?"

"Kitty it's pro-wrestling, darlin' if you think you'd like it. . . " He got cut off.

"Ew, like no. Guys sweating is such a turn-off. I'd rather sit at home with Jubs and do my nails."

John laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'll bring you back a souveiner Kit."

- - -

After Logan had made his rounds, gathering those that would be interested in going, he made his way down to Chuck's office to get in a small private conversation with him. He had been plauged with worry for days now about Marie's heart, he found it most difficult to sleep. Hank had said that there was nothing wrong with her, and to give her the time and patients she deserved as a young adult now. He just couldn't help it. Marie was all he had now, maybe he was getting soft in his age, but now he didn't give a damn.

""Come in Logan."" The mental summons was always disconcerting, but he knew the pyschic by now, and was getting used to it. Logan opened the door and moved to sit down in front of the desk of Charles Xavier.

"Something on your mind?" Charles looked up at one very distraught man.

"You could say that Chuck. Have you found out anything about Magneto or any of his fucking goons?" The anticipation, and the worry were killing him.

Charles sighed softly, leaning back in his wheel chair, his hands folding ontop of his desk. "Nothing really. I'm afraid though the situation is getting a touch dire now. Marie's in perfect health, I've been having Hank monitor her, but the fact remains that there is something within her that could end up possibly hurting more than just herself. I have also found, that Bobby Drake has decided to leave the school. I don't know why he chose to do so though."

Logan gave a faint shrug of his shoulders. "No idea about the kid, but I knew all this stuff already. There's somethin' else Chuck, what the hell is going on?"

Charles closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them once more. "The President is coming here in two weeks. We must find Magneto and stop whatever plans he is deciding upon doing before then. We cannot start a war with humans Logan, and if something were to happen to the President while he was here, surely there would be one. I will scan with Cerebro again tonight, I only pray that we will not be too late. For Marie's sake and then for our own." Charles was a man of great confliction. One of his children was ill, and to top it off he had to protect the rest of his children from the threat known as Eric Lensherr, and the catastrophic probabilities that would be related to anything that could happen in two weeks time.

Logan grunted for a moment, his hands coming up and tugging at his hair, leaving two "devil horns" behind as he let his hands fall into his lap. "This is just.. great. We're sittin' on our asses, unable to find the fuckjob that hurt Marie, let alone the simple fact we got the President of the United States coming here, and fuck knows he's the one that almost started a god damned war on mutants. If it wasn't for the information Kitty found in Strykers office, we'd all be toast, and now it's all down to that god damned line again. Fucking Americans." He snorted lightly, slouching.

"Logan, it was an un-informed decision, one that he was not comfortable in making. I felt that from him when we went to visit him that day. The simple fact remains is, the time for action is at hand. We just must wait a small moment longer before Magneto slips. I truly wished Eric would see the light, but unfortunately that doesn't seem to be the case. For being the most powerful telepath in the world, I am feeling truly powerless." Charles sighed softly.

"Not the only one Chuck. I'm takin' Marie and John out tomorrow night along with Scott and Remy to get them out of the institute for a while. Going to take them to a wrestling show. It's already been bought and paid for, but figured those two deserve a small break."

Charles gave a small smile, and a nod. "That's nice of you Logan. I will make sure to have Hank, Ororo, and Kurt on hand to watch the rest of the children. Also, Logan. I must ask that you keep an eye out for Bobby just in case. I do believe that his erratic behaviour will cause him harm in the end." Enigmatic words for such an enigmatic man.

"Got it Chuck."

- - -

_She was running again, through the woods, it was dark and she could feel the cool ground under her feet. Fear was welling up inside of her, she coudn't see where she was going, it was absolutely dark. Stumbling, falling, her hands scrape against the ground. Bare hands, dear god why were her hands bare?! _

_"Get the mutie scum!!" A scream came out from behind her, as well as a shotgun blast. "Kill her!" _

_A tree exploded beside her due to the shotgun, she let out a scream and continued to run. All she could think about was getting to the river to escape, freedom. She had to have freedom, find freedom. Her shirt getting caught on another tree branch, wrenching herself free from it with a tear, the fear was overpowering._

_"Kill the bitch!" Another yell was heard directly behind her, as well as the sound of dogs quick on her trail._

_As she got to the river, she turned around to see that a mob was after her, flashlights flooding the area and soon they were upon her. Angry hordes of people, people she recognized. There was David holding a shotgun, her step-father was carrying a large flashlight and what appeared to be a machete. There were others, so many others. _

_"Ya don't undahstahnd!!" She cried out, taking another step back and then another. Closer towards the water._

_"Of course we understand Marie, you're a mutant bitch who sucks the life force out of people. You're a vampire, a leech, you're sickening!" Her step-father yelled._

_"No!"_

_Then there was a shot that rang out, Marie closed her eyes, knowing that this would be the end. But she didn't feel any pain what so ever. She heard, as if a whisper on an atherial wind. "Chere."_

- - -

Remy was crouched down beside the chair that Marie had fallen asleep in, he could -feel- her pain from the other room, when he heard her scream he had dropped the pool cue he was holding and ran as quickly as he could to where she was. His eyes were filled with concern as he watched her, so terrorfied even in her sleep. "Chere, wake up now petite. Got m'worried." His hand coming up and touching her cheek softly, barely. He hadn't been wearing gloves, but he couldn't allow the nightmare she was having to go on.

Her eyes slowly opened, dazed and confused and she jumped out of the chair, falling onto her backside, while Remy too was left so surprised he fell onto his back. She was trembling, tears pouring down her face. Curling up into the fetal position as she was indeed terrorfied, the nightmare not having ebbed away just yet.

Logan had come running as he had heard the scream, what he saw, he couldn't actually well understand what was going on. "What the fuck happened? What'd you do to her?!" His eyes glaring towards the surprised Cajun.

"Di'n't do not'in homme. Petite was 'avin' a nightmare, came int'wake 'er up." He frowned, moving onto his knees to hover over Marie, worried. His hand coming down and stroking her hair gently. "Chere?"

Marie's eyes opened slowly.. She let out a shuddering breath and blinked, looking up to the two men in her life at the moment, whispering softly. "Ah.. Ah just had a nightmare. Ah'm fahne." Remy helped her sit up, she wrapped her arms immediately around herself.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Remy asked. Logan moving to be close to her as well. She shook her head, her eyes closing. She was rocking back and forth slowly.

Logan sighed softly, moving to crouch behind her, rubbing her back gently. "It'll be all right darlin'.. It'll be all right."

_' Nothin' is evah gonna be all raght again.. Maybe Magneto's raght.. Maybe.. theah ain't nothin' no one can do. But fight against 'em.'  
_

* * *

_Author's notes: Over 50 reviews?! Holy... shit sorry had to say but damn, didn't even think I would get one, and well.. yea.. Thanks for the strong support everyone! I'm glad everyone liked the definitions in chapter 12, I was just trying to think of an interesting way to put things. _

_lelann37: I hope you keep enjoying the story._

_Ishy: Bobby read in Marie's file that Magneto must be found, that's how he found out about the chip, yes he's stupid lol. The corndog bit was too good to pass up, I seriously have a bad sense of humour sometimes. I couldn't allow them to have a totally sweet moment without interuptions, not yet at least. It's so much better to make them squirm and blush. So Kitty was the obvious choice._

_MJK: I was thinking more along the lines of Mystique and Magneto having a tea party, at least in Bobby's mind, cracked me up when I thought about it hehe. I like Remy and Marie going slow.. it's just how I think it should be. Granted the kisses are great to write. Fluff is awesome, Kit and Jubes are great for harassing Marie, and Remy shy, is something no one thinks of. But if this is the first woman he's truly loved, he's going to be imo._

_Orion: Glad you love the story, glad you love the fluff. I'm rather touched about how much you go on, honestly I can only imagine the looks you got at work, just don't get in trouble for reading while there. I'm glad you liked my poem_

_Brenna: Scott fleecing the others was the best part in my own opinion. Looks like Remy could learn a few things from the boyscout_

_EmeraldKatsEye: Just as long as you don't get in trouble for reading at school, I'm not going to complain. I'm glad your friend Amber is interested in reading my story as well. And it seems not one of us can find our Remy.. Ah well, we will one day -le sigh- but yea.. I loved the fluff chapter._

_hesquidor : Clean up in aisle five clean up in aisle five we got a hesquidor puddle! Heheh, glad you like._

_QueenReine: Mmm how about Hot Cajun buns dancing in her head hehe. Nah the only people in the school that know about the chip are John, Logan, Storm, Scott, Beast, Kurt, Charles, Remy, and of course Marie, and now Bobby. They're trying to focus on finding Mags before anything, and not overly swarm the girl, well besides Logan and Remy of course. Ugh x-mas shopping dun remind me.. I have to do that this weekend._

_Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: She's one of my fave author's actually for this type of thing, and she gives me a lot of nice inspiration. Glad you liked my story._

_And now onto the muse that's helped me with this chapter... : Janet! She's been great lemme tell ya folks,she's been busting her ass with college, and tends to help me with a lot of other things, including this and my e-fed character. She's wonderful lemme tell ya. And the whole Kiwi's thing.. was inspired by her.. She's guilty.. _

_Another Author's note: I don't know if anyone really pays attention to US politics, and frankly for that matter old enough to vote, what I would like to do is for you guys to go to google, look up Mosh by Eminem and watch it if you can.. it's a thought provoking video that urges people to vote, as well as tasteful in my own opinion. Even if you don't like rap, this is something good to look up. I just figured I should say something here. I watched that and was blown away_

_Next up on the docket for Something Wicked This Way Comes: The crew goes to a wrestling match, Sabertooth finds a chewtoy, and all hell breaks loose! Stay tuned, same x-men channel, same x-men time! (Always wanted to say that -ahem-)_


End file.
